One Frog Too Many
by Iluvia
Summary: Puck is Rachel are best friends and she's in love with him but he's not into to her so Rachel sets her mind to find her Mr. Perfect. However Puck tries his best all the time to screw that up for her leading her desperate and making a bad choice leading to her getting a creepy stalker...*now with smut*
1. Chapter 1

**Sum:** Rachel lives in New York and her career is going strong but something's missing; she wants to get married and have kids. Puck and her best friends but he made it clear he didn't want her so now she's looking for that one guy to light up her world - only Puck tries his best to ruin all her chances of finding someone else. Puckleberry, Pezberry friendship.

**Rating:** M - for language and later.

**Author's note:** Sorry this isn't Stolen Two but I am working on it. Just had a serious writer's block since I finished Stolen - till this little baby popped into my head.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee (if I did I don't think I'd be writing fan fiction...) but if you think the guys in here are fiction; think again. I met them all. I took some creative liberties but I pretty much dated or skirted around them all myself.

Hope you enjoy this story. Please Read and Review :)

**One Frog Too Many**

_Chapter One _

**Crazy Texter**

The silent hum of the vibrator in her phone made her open an eye and squint at the bedside table where her iPhone was eagerly lighting up the room with the glow of a text. She sighed and contemplated not answering or even looking at it but the excitement of hope made her reach out from under her warm covers and snatch the phone with her back under the cover. It was freezing in the room. It was in the middle of winter and the winds were trying to imitate Chicago and knock over the city. The cold crept into everywhere and the only shield she had from it this night was the warm covers currently hiding her small form creating a cave where she was currently hiding.

Hope was soon extinguished as her eyes read over the few words there:

"_Goodnight sexy. Sleep well and dream of me :-* XoXo" _

She stared at the text and sighed annoyed. She'd reached all the way up to the table risking a frozen hand for that? Why did he even write her this late? She contemplated just putting the phone back onto the table but she watched as her fingers nimbly typed out a reply:

"_U 2 :-)" _

Lame she knew but it was rude not to answer, right? Even if she did find it a bit annoying that he wrote her this late. She had to school before work in the morning and he knew that. They'd been texting for a few days now and he knew she got up early every day, which also meant getting to bed at a reasonable time. Was a little respect that too much to ask? Her phone replied and she sighed as the screen blinked with his name again: Christian.

"_Can I call you tomorrow? I really wanna hear your voice? Do you have a picture? I really wanna look at your pretty face here on my phone as well :-*"_

Too many kissy smiley she thought. They barely knew each other and already he was annoying her. She regretted giving him her number already. She even wondered what on earth had made her sign up for internet dating in the first place. She knew why but she refused to even try and acknowledge why.

"_Mmm, yeah okay. We can talk after school. I'll send you a picture tomorrow. Gonna go to sleep now. Night x."_

Putting the phone back on her bedside table she turned over and closed her eyes. The phone beeped again and she sighed. Was it worth reaching for it? It was only him writing her back, right? Curiosity got the better of her and she turned over once more as the phone beeped yet again. She furrowed her brow as hope rose. It could be…

Christian. She sighed but opened the texts anyways. A picture of the guy greeted her and she wrinkled her nose. He really should change his hair she thought as a blond guy's smile greeted her. He had ears that stuck out from his head like small white panda ears, glasses covered his eyes but couldn't hide the somewhat stiff look in those baby blue orbs and he had a protruding jaw that he stuck out only emphasizing the abnormality of it. The picture had taken the picture by himself and his skinny and white arm was in it as well. She read over the words and almost giggled:

"_Handsome guy? What do you think babe? I really wanna meet you. :-*"_

Rachel Berry tried not to be mean. She knew what it was like to be different and she refused to judge a guy merely on a badly taken picture. She ignored the alarm bells in her head telling she had to stop this NOW and instead answered:

"_I'll find a day tomorrow when I have time :-)"_

Skirting around the question she knew it but she really didn't want to be honest and tell him what he made her think of. A puppy of some special lost breed. She turned over this time determined to fall asleep she did.

* * *

She frowned as her phone vibrated and she realized she'd forgot it in her back pocket of her skin-tight jeans and it was now belting "Don't Rain On My Parade" into her ass. Puck turned and looked at her.

"You going to answer that?" She looked down at her own crotch. What was the point of answering when she was already with the one she wanted to write her? They were slung out on his couch watching a movie and she was feeling pretty good about the way she looked. So why pretend she had other interest at the moment when she didn't?

But her phone kept ringing and he lifted an annoyed eyebrow. She gave in and started to life her ass in a lazy attempt to fish her phone out from under her. Unfortunately it was stuck. Held so tight to her body that there was no way she'd get it out unless she got up – and she really didn't want to get up. Like at all. She was sitting curled up almost against Puck, he had his arm resting behind her leaning towards her. It was a mere centimetres short of a cuddle. So close.

"God, girl. Get up and get that phone," he hissed.

"But it's stuck," she whined back at him.

"Get up then and stop writhing like you're having a fit." Rachel huffed and got up grabbing desperately at her own ass as she tried to pry her phone out of her pocket. But it was just stuck and she stamped her foot in annoyance as the phone stopped but started again. "God, Berry." His hands on her hips made her stop and suck in a breath. She could feel the warmth of his body behind her and her heart immediately picked up the pace. She could smell his deodorant mixed with the essence of him and she had to close her eyes to keep the images of him kissing her neck inside her and keep her from turning around to kiss him first.

His hand slid down her ass taking just a little too much time feeling her and then down her pocket successfully managing to get her phone free. He kept his hand on her hip for a moment and she secretly loved the feel of his hands on her.

"Who is Christian?" His hands dropped from her and she spun around eyes wide. He wasn't supposed to know about him at all. She reached for her phone but he held it from her with an evil smirk. "Do you have a secret lover? Does Rachel Berry have a fuck buddy?" Rachel narrowed her eyes at him.

"I do not. Give me my phone, Noah." She tried to sound demanding and harsh to make him give her to phone. It stopped ringing and this time Christian didn't dial up right after. She breathed a sigh of relief. "He's just some guy from NYADA. Probably need help with an audition or something." Puck furrowed his brows as Rachel kept her eyes fixedly on her phone. He handed it over.

"So just one of your gay friends?" She nodded swallowing. He slowly started to hand her the phone when – oh lord – a text came. He snatched it back and opened the text. "Just one of your friends from school?" He asked her mischievously. She grabbed the phone and he let her. Turning it over a picture of a scrawny pale guy with protruding blue eyes greeted her. But that wasn't what made her jaw drop and her eyes turn wide in horror; he was wearing a collar and a leather shirt.

"_Baby I can take you places you've never even dreamed off. I've tried quite a lot and I just know you'll love what I can do to you."_

With horror she handed Puck the phone back. He started to laugh so hard he had to sit down.

"It not funny," she whined. "What do I do? He keeps sending me these texts." Puck lifted an eyebrow at her and then grabbed her phone.

"How did you meet this guy and why the fuck would you give someone that looks like that your number? Talk about out of his league," Puck condescendingly asked.

She shrugged. What should she tell him? She really wasn't about to own up to having sunk so low as to have given up on meeting someone out in the real world but instead had taken to the virtual world of dating. And least of all to Puck.

"A friend gave him my number. She told me we'd be a good match." Puck lifted a questioning eyebrow.

"This one of your NYADA friends?" She hesitated but then nodded. One of those girls would have loved to have done this to her. The fact that she hardly spoke to any of them anymore wasn't anything she'd tell Puck. Least not right now. "I don't get why you even trust them after 4 years with them. Those girls are mean bitches." Rachel nodded and shrugged again.

"I know. But I don't know.." She shrugged again and wished they could go back to almost cuddling up on the couch.

"What did you write to make him think you'd want to spank his ass?" he pointed to the picture and she shrugged yet again mentally going over in the head what indeed she could have written to have encouraged him to send that picture. She'd send him a picture of herself in her normal work clothes looking chick but still covered up as it was still really cold today.

"I have no idea," she answered him honestly. There had been no dirty texts or any other indication she thought she'd given to this guy. "I think I've been...well me." Puck sniggered.

"Yeah, that should kill any ideas of a kinky side." She frowned a little hurt but then she realised what a kinky side was in the eyes of Christian. She had no need to be kinky. And least of all with him. "So either he's a complete idiot or he's...forget it he's a total idiot."

"For hoping to have sex with me?" She asked unable to keep a bit of hurt flirting out of her voice and she looked up at him from under her eyelashes. He was about to answer but something stopped him. A smile spread and he lowered the phone as he looked at her. He looked like he was thinking and she wasn't sure his thoughts were all pure as his eyes darkened. She held his eyes and couldn't stop herself biting down on her lip as her eyes drifted down to his lips. The air was tense and it was like time was expanding to accommodate them.

The sound of a text broke the moment and his eyes left her to look at her phone yet again. His smile disappeared and he handed her the phone.

"Only an idiot to think you ever would." It was half a compliment, right? She accepted her phone and looked down.

"_Was that too much?"_

She wanted to type back that he pretty much landed himself a first class ticket in the "No-way-in-hell-"zone but she stopped herself and instead looked up at Puck for a moment before starting to text him back. But she had no idea what do write him. She really wanted to tell him he'd pretty much been an idiot like Puck said but then again...

She gave Puck another secret under-her-eyelashes look and he looked like he didn't really know where to put himself. She pretended to type something and then put her phone back in her pocket.

"Really? Wanna go over that again?" She fished the phone out again with a goofy smile and instead placed it on the table.

"Guess not. Wanna get back to the movie?" He nodded and quickly took up his old space. The sofa was like a two way share. She had half, he the other. They usually started at each end and then through out the night they'd both drift more as they relaxed, chilled out and took up more and more of their half.

She didn't know where this invisible line between them had come from but it was there. Back in high school crossing it had been so easy. No regret, living in the moment and then think of the consequences later. It wasn't like that any more. They were adults now and high school was most certainly far behind them.

She flopped down at her side again as well but instead of sitting up stiffly like he was in his end, she stretched out and placed her feet in his lap. He gave her a look of mild distaste and she returned it with her most pleading one. He sighed and accepted and for a while they sat watching the movie. After a few minutes he relaxed and he put her arm along the back of the sofa resting a hand on her calf. She scooted down further loving the feel of his hand on her and relaxing as well again.

Just as they were back to just being Rachel and Noah watching a movie on a normal Monday evening her phone started again. She huffed and reached for to silence it.

"Him again?" There was an edge to his voice. She hadn't wanted to look at the screen but when he asked she looked. It was him. She nodded.

"Yeah." She didn't know why but something in his now tense demeanour made her open the text.

"_Baby, I'm sorry if I offended you. I didn't mean to be an ass but I think you're so hot and I just really want a girl like you in my life. I'd be so lucky. I am really sorry and I hope u'll still meet meet me. Please?"_

She figured it would be better not to answer him. Keep him on his toes and Puck looked like he was about to throw her phone into the toilet. She put it on silence and put it on the table again. It was like a rule between them only to answer important texts or calls. The rest of the shitty crap people that would contact them could wait. This could wait by their rules. Even if they were unspoken.

His hand on her leg relaxed again but it seemed not answering Christian only sent him into a frenzy. They both stared at the phone as it beep again and again.

"Wow you really have some awesome friends," he remarked sarcastically.

"I put it on silent."

"Clearly only makes him more loser desperate when you don't answer." Rachel could only agree.

"I'll tell him to stop." She picked up the phone and started to read the texts; mostly they were of the begging kind. To forgive him, to please answer and please still wanna meet.

"You want me to get rid of him for you?" She nodded and handed him the phone willing to be rid of Christian as of right now. It was too much, too needy and too everything. Especially when compared to the man sitting next to her.

He scanned the texts and the there was a mix between a scowl and a smile. She couldn't determine if he was angry or having fun.

"This guy is a loser, babe. You should have known from the start."

"How?" Puck sent her a look of disbelief.

"For real? Come on, B. Even you're not that clueless."

"Apparently I am," she sighed.

"Well, when they chase you this hard staying away is the best choice."

"Why? I do that." He grinned at her and gave her leg a soft squeeze.

"Yes but you're not a guy. Girls are supposed to be needy. Not guys." Rachel nodded trying to wrap her head around the fact that he just basically told her she was and had been on the right path all along. He couldn't be serious. "But maybe it's good you toned it down after Finn..." He knew Finn was still a sore topic even now almost 10 years after they'd broken up. He didn't say anything more but instead focussed back on her phone. An evil grin spread across his face as he started to type.

"Don't be too mean. I'm sure he's a nice guy." He gave her a sideway glance of disbelief – again. "I mean a few years ago that could have been me. It's not his fault he's a little...off the path." Puck growled.

"A little? Babe, did you ever in your wildest fantasies send a picture this inappropriate to someone you barely just started texting with?" She shook her head. "He's an idiot. A loser. He needs to know it." She sighed feeling slightly distressed on Christian's behalf. She remembered all too well being in his position. The underdog trying to get someone above her in the social ladder. And even if High School had ended the concept of this ladder hadn't. It was a part of the human interaction but it made her feel sorry for this Christian guy that he didn't get it. Or maybe he was just a loser like Puck said and someone should he honest with him.

She peered at Puck as he typed wondering just what crude and harsh truth he'd lay on Christian. Was it for his own good? Would he be better off with this advice from Puck? She doubted it. Most of the time Puck's advise was given harshly and unwanted. He tossed her the phone back with a grin.

"Should get him off your back." She smiled vaguely.

"Were you too mean?" He shook his head.

"No, don't worry, B. I was sweet sunshine on his crazy loser ass." Rachel very much doubted he had been but she was more than eager to get back to watching the movie and relax yet again. It had been a pretty long day. She nodded and put the phone back on the table before she sank back into the couch enjoying his hand on her leg.

The peace however didn't last long. Her phone lit up with a text. She gave him a questioning eye but he just shrugged clearly pretending to be indifferent but it was clear to her he wanted her to read it. She picked up the phone and opened the text.

"_U slut!" _

She gaped at the reply and then scrolled up to see what Puck had written.

"_Sorry dude, not interested in some freak."_

Somehow in Puck's own way he'd understood her. She didn't want some freak. She wanted someone romantic and real. She smiled at him.

"Thank you," she leaned forward and gave him a hug kissing his cheek. "Even it was a bit crude..." she smiled down at him and he smiled back.

"He's a jack ass. No chance in hell of getting you."

* * *

**What do you think? Let me know please :) Want to read more of this?**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I hurried up a and got me a lovely beta :) Couldn't be more happy about that. So thank you Aviva Aria for wanting to beta for me :) **

**And thanks to all who added this story to follow and reviewed it :) Means the world that you like my story and take your time to tell me. **

**I am working on Stole (I promise I am) but Ive deleted the first chapter like 5 times now. It's stuck for now but rest assure I at least have a plan with the story..that's better than a week ago. So it's coming...in a while. **

**Till then enjoy this story and please review when you're done.**

* * *

"**One Frog Too Many."**

**Chapter Two **

Fish Face

She was sitting at lunch tapping her fingers over her phone. She had begun a new texting romance. She had at the time already been chatting with this guy, Tommy but wasn't so keen to give out her number. After Christian she had held back even more. He seemed nice enough, sane enough, but then again so had Christian.

It had been a week since the night at Puck's and she hadn't heard a word from Christian and in the meantime she'd been chatting with Tommy. He was 31 and working in a restaurant as a kitchen help. He was funny and made her laugh. She figured it would be okay to continue that over texts.

He didn't text her all the time but they had sent a few back and forth by now. She scrolled down over the conversation and realized it was quite a few. They were talking about a date. She felt a flutter. What if he was the one? He had aspirations to be a great chef with his own restaurant.

"_So if I asked would you say yes to go out on a date with me?"_

"_Try ;-)"_

She hated it when a guy just didn't ask but asked if asking would get the answer he wanted. What was that? Why not just ask? The answer would be the same, wouldn't it? His intentions were already made clear by the question in the first place so why waste an extra text and seem insecure, insincere or lazy? She didn't get that but she'd live with it for now. Maybe he was just a bit shy.

"_Rachel, would you like to go out for coffee with me tomorrow? :) I really think I'll like you and I'd love to spend an afternoon just talking and getting to know you a little bit better." _

She couldn't help but smile. It was sweet.

"_I'd like that. Where would you like to meet?" _

"_Starbucks on Broadway at 5."_

She wasn't really sure Starbucks was the best place to have a date. It was usually busy and full of people and especially on Broadway. All the tourists would be there. But his offer was so sweet.

"_Okay. Can't wait to see you :)" _

She liked that he didn't use fake smileys pretending to be more than just texting at the moment but wanting more.

"_Cool. I can't wait either. Just, don't dress up too much."_

She stared at the text. What? He was telling her how to dress? Really? She shook her head.

"_I think I'll wear what I like, thank you."_

"_I just mean. Nothing fancy. I like natural girls and I don't wanna date some barbie that looks totally dif in the morning :)" _

"_Yeah okay :) See ya tomorrow."_

She truly felt excited about this date. He seemed so nice and genuine. She was about to put her phone back in her bag when it started to ring. It was Puck. She let it ring out and then waited a few minutes to call him back, just because she could.

"You go for Puck."

"Hey, you called."

"Yeah. I was thinking; you, me and the Wii and I'll beat you - again. Tomorrow sound good?"

"Oh, I have plans. How about tonight? Or Thursday?"

"What are you doing tomorrow?" He asked with a slight suspicion. "And more important; why are these plans more important than being with me?"

"I have this..." she considered lying telling she had to work but then decided she didn't do lies. Least of all to Puck. "Date."

"Date?" he practically growled. "Not with that guy...Tristan or whatever?"

"Um, yeah-" She stopped herself. "No. I mean. Not with Christian. You scared him off just fine. I haven't heard a word from him. Did I thank you for that?" She quickly tried to talk about something other than her date with another guy just a week after he'd fended off one guy for her. Not that she thought he needed to fend off this one for her. She was sure Tommy was a nice and descent guy. The date would be awesome.

"Yeah, I got your 'thank you' cookies. So who's the new guy? He another left over loser from your back stabbing frennemies?"

"Er, no. I met him the other morning at Starbucks." She really didn't know why she lied to him. What would he do? He wasn't interested in her. They'd been friends forever and nothing had ever happened. He'd even had a few girlfriends and she'd had a few flings. She could tell him she was using the internet to date surely. He might mock her a bit but it wouldn't be worse than the mockery about to commence.

"And this guy you only just met is more important than spending a night of good old fun with me?" He asked in mock hurt.

"Yes," she answered him back with a smile; letting him hang for a second longer than needed before she continued. "I already made the plans. We can see each other tonight or Thursday."

"I have a date Thursday," he replied sullenly. Her smile faded but knowing he couldn't see that she coyly replied.

"Tonight then?"

"And after your date. And," he added. "You're bringing the pizza."

"Okay. Just the usual."

"Mhm. 'Course. Where you meeting this wonder guy anyway?"

"At the Starbucks on Broadway," she said with a slight hesitation. Why did he want to know that? "Why?"

"What time?" he ignored her question.

"At 5. Noah, why are you asking?"

"No reason, just planning when you'll be here."

"You're impossible," she scoffed.

"But still you keep coming to me when your sucky dates and ridiculous choices in men—or boys really—fail. When are you moving on to men? I mean seriously you're dating boys when we both know you want a real man to take you so ha-"

"Ew, Puck! I'm hanging up now." She hung up and stared at the phone. He sent her a text a minute or so later:

"_I'll see you soon ;-* -Puck" _

She shook her head at him and for a moment wished he meant that smiley as a real kiss. She shook her head again at herself. She had a date tomorrow and she was determined to have a good time.

* * *

She stared at the man in front of her and found it hard to believe her eyes. In front of her stood a guy about her height, with mousy brown hair, protruding blue eyes that were slightly crocked peering in a different direction making it hard to figure out which eye to look into. He was wearing a puffed up ski jacket that made her think of a snow man only emphasized by a pair of faded grey jeans ending in a pair of worn out sneakers. She didn't know what to think or how to react. She was caught between the first impression and her forehanded knowledge about this guy from texting with him. He was supposed to be perfect.

He did however know what to do; extending a single rose to her with a gleeful smile.

"Hello Rachel," she found it hard to gather her wits but eventually plastered on a show smile and accepted the rose.

"Hi," she answered overly sparkly. She was overdoing it; she thanked God her old drama teacher wasn't here. He didn't pick up on her fake smile and only smiled even more.

"I got a table in the back so we can talk." She nodded. "What would you like?" He pointed to the barista who had found the time to stare at them even with the crowd. Rachel wanted to run. The barista at Starbucks was judging her letting her eyes go from one to the other and then the rose as if the concept of the two of them being here together on a date completely blew her mind.

"Erm, just tea. Please." He smiled and eagerly placed her order, then left, letting her pay. She figured it was fine, it was antiquated when the man always paid. Right? She smiled at the barista who just stared at her not registering Rachel handing her the money.

"You just gonna let him do that?" The girl asked and Rachel plastered on a smile.

"It's archaic to hold onto the idea that the man should always pay," she defended herself but she knew she was lying to herself and this girl. The girl only shook her head and turned to place the order.

Sitting down across from Tommy she plastered on a new and forthcoming smile. She was determined to make this a good date even if her gut kept telling her no way in hell would that guy ever get close to even holding her hand.

"So I bet you had a busy day?" She nodded and then something hit her nose. It was the distinct smell of fish mixed with some deodorant she didn't recognize. It was disgusting, nothing short of horrific. He smelled like fish and instead of taking a shower he'd tried to cover it up with deodorant that most certainly didn't go with fish. She sat back upright in her chair and decided she'd stay there for the rest of this date.

"It was okay," she answered a little stiffly. The smile had a problem staying on. It was slipping off like a mask the more of that smell wafted her way. She took a sip of her tea enjoying the smell of it. "How about you? Must be pretty busy in a kitchen?"

"Yeah today I was on fish. Had a whole bunch of tourists for lunch, it got really hectic. My boss almost went of his nuts," he grinned. "But then..." she couldn't keep focused on what he was saying.

She was looking into his eyes trying not to stare too much but trying to make eye contact while she covered up behind her cup of tea and laughing politely at his funny story. She was having difficulty trying to do all that and ignore the fishy smell. The effort was making her dizzy. "You work at a school don't you?" She snapped back as the attention was back on her. She nodded.

"I work as a volunteer at a before and after school program for kids who need help with school work and need a creative outlet instead of standing in the streets all day. A friend of mine runs it." He nodded with a polite smile.

"What do you for actual money then?" Did he just ask her that? He looked at her like he feared she'd tell him she didn't work at all.

"I have a job at a theatre," she smiled certain that would spark conversation. He looked at her oddly.

"Really? What would a girl like you be doing there?" She frowned.

"Excuse me?" She asked hesitantly.

"I mean the theatre isn't exactly where you make the big bucks," he gesture to her clothes. "You have nice clothes. Money must come from somewhere." She stared at him blankly refusing to acknowledge that he was talking to her like this. He could see she wasn't really taking his question as intended. "I don't mean to be rude. I just. I was with this girl who refused to work. Lived of daddy's trust fund and just basically spent her day using daddy's money with her shallow friends. I don't want someone like that. I find it best to be honest from the start." She nodded.

"Yeah, sure." The romance killed with a mockery stone sailing through the air spat from the mouth of this...fishy man across from her. "I prefer honesty, too. I work for a living," she steadfast established. "I am an actress." His eyes almost rolled out of his head. Or maybe he just tried to focus them back at the center, she wondered.

"An actress? Really?" She nodded suspiciously. "Can you live off that? I mean. That industry is pretty damn hard to break." Rachel sighed. He was right. It had been hard but here she was.

"Yes I can live off my job just fine." He nodded.

"So you have role right now?" Rachel nodded again.

"Yes but not on the stage at the moment. I'm in a project where we're adapting a romantic comedy into a musical." Rachel loved the idea of doing comedy on the big stage. She honestly couldn't for the life of her wait to get to work every day. It was so exciting and she was a key part of the adaptation of the book working with the author. These were early days but she knew this would be something different to add to her resume. Looking up Tommy however didn't seem too excited about her job. "In 4 weeks we'll start the auditions and then we'll go onto the workshops."

"Will you star in this musical?" She smiled.

"Yes I'm playing the lead role of Samantha. She's an almost icon personification of the singleton woman. Like Bridget Jones. I can't wait to get up on that stage and play her." She registered his eyes glaze over and him studying her face more than listening. "But here I am rambling on." She knew she wasn't. He asked about her job and now that she was telling him he wasn't paying attention.

"Well, I guess it's pretty cool working in the theatre," he offered her a small but at least genuine looking smile and she nodded offering him one back. Although, not as genuine, as the smell of fish attacked again as she had put down her cup of tea.

"What do you do when you're not working then?" She opted before she felt a need to fill a possible silence with more talk of her amazing role on the stage.

"I play squash with a friend. I read a lot and I like movies." Rachel kept looking at him waiting for more but nothing came and as she realized she plastered on her fake smile to cover up for it.

"Oh, that's nice. How often to do you play?"

"Just every other week, nothing serious, I used to run track but I hate running here in New York. Too many people," he pulled a face to show his distaste for the crowd of runners. Rachel mentally felt relieved she never had worry about bumping into him on her runs. "We just started as a joke but it's quite fun. We should try that some time," he smiled broadly at her. Rachel was dumbfounded.

"Erm, ye-yeah," she finally stammered. "That could be fun. I've never played," she tried to cover her fluster.

"You do any exercise?"

"Yes, I do ballet and other forms of dance. And I run occasionally. With a friend," she added just in case he felt she should invite him along. Then again she'd love to see Puck's face if she showed up with this guy. "We should go for a run together sometime," she couldn't hold back the smirk but expertly covered it with a genuine smile with the thoughts of Puck's face. He'd be livid. Tommy looked horrified for a moment.

"I don't think so. I hate crowded parks. I just said." Rachel managed a regretful smile and shrugged. She hid her grin in her cup as she took another sip. "I get enough of the claustrophobic feel in the kitchen at work. I need space around me when I'm off." She could partly understand that. She nodded.

"We'll stick to squash then." He nodded slowly sipping his coffee. "What movies do you like then?"

"I prefer nazi movies about the second world war."

"Okay," was all she could come up with, "That sounds...exciting." My God she'd need a shit load of tea to make it through this date. She already mentally prepared to get the one with the strongest smell next.

"It really is. I'm truly fascinated by the concept of a man like Hitler seducing a nation and launching war on the world with a vision of the perfect man being blond and blue eyed." She shook her head. This wasn't really her strong suit and WWII hadn't much interested her apart from obligatory lessons in school but she could certainly see the reason for his fascination. She nodded for him to go on but soon she wished she hadn't as he launch into a long speech about the WWII, Jews and Hitler. In the beginning she could contain her distraction as her phone vibrated in her pocket. But soon her mind started to wander merely nodding and smiling at the right times. Not that it stopped him. He kept talking inattentive to her boredom until he all of the sudden stood. "I have to use the restroom."

She nodded pleased he had to relive himself to bring some relief to her ears. She fished out her phone the second he was out of sight. He'd navigated the crowed café clumsily and she almost wanted to take him up on that squash invitation just to see him with a racket, but only almost.

The texts were from Puck and she couldn't help but smile as she read the first words on the screen.

"_God...bored yet? He.."_

She opened the text for the rest;

"_...looks like a fucking twat, B." _

She scrolled up and read the text before.

"_I'm bored. Come on. Dump the sucker and come play with me." _

She looked around the café frantically searching for him. Her eyes darted from chatting tourists to couples talking, girls sitting alone reading, guys on their computers typing away till her eyes finally landed on him. His grin was like one of a tomcat cat waiting for the mouse to notice him; to up the hunt. She shook her head at him. She turned to her phone and quickly typed a reply.

"_Go home. I'll come over when I'm done. He's nice." _

"_Fuck he ain't! You look so bored you're about to fall asleep. Come on, stop playing with that cod and come play with me. I'm a man for that job ;-)"_

"_No! Go home!" _

"_Only if you come 2."_

"_U know I'm more fun than squash. And forget bringing him running." _

Tommy returned and she quickly put her phone away as he sat down.

"So where were we? Oh yeah, Hitler's obsession with the occult..." Rachel could feel her phone vibrate and she knew it was Puck. He moved to a table behind Tommy so she could see him. His grin was positively evil. She could see he was texting her again as Tommy droned on with an aloft and airy tone in his voice like he was talking to a small child. She didn't much appreciate that tone as she was neither dumb nor a child. And he was boring.

If Hitler's obsession had once held any interest to her he had now killed the desire to learn more about it as he killed the excitement with an obscene amount of details about it and too many dates and facts. Rachel hated to admit it; she was bored out of her mind. But that didn't mean she wanted Puck to ruin her date or that she was willing to admit to Puck how bored she was. For a moment she thought about how much fun it would have been to beat Puck on the Wii but quickly forced her straying mind back to the moment.

She nodded overly eagerly to Tommy but her head wasn't in it and her eyes didn't reflect her smile. Her eyes kept flitting to Puck who had sat back in his chair intently watching her.

"I'm sorry. Is this conversation boring you?" Her eyes snapped back to his as Tommy was sitting looking at her sullenly. She shook her head.

"No, no. I'm sorry. I..." she didn't know what to tell him so she just offered him a smile. "I'm sorry, I'm listening now." He scoffed but continued and she made sure to lean in a bit and keep her eyes on him re fusing to acknowledge Puck's presence. It didn't matter that the date he was trying to ruin was already pretty broken. She held the grasp on her concentration till the smell of fish attacked her again and she sunk back in her chair picking up the almost empty tea cup. She'd have to get a new one soon if she was going to last to the end of this.

"Do you have any hobbies like this? I mean I love history and anthropology."

"Why do you work in a kitchen then?" The question left her mouth before her brain could censor it and her face crumbled as Puck snorted. Tommy's face took in a look of annoyance and wounded pride.

"Some of us have to work for a living. College isn't free, you know?" He answered in a mocking tone.

"I know," she snapped back. "I went to college and it wasn't free for me either."

"You went to college?" His tone annoyed her. "I thought you actresses just went to acting courses, voice coaches and auditions." Rachel's mouth opened up in shock unlike anything before. How dared that ass?

"Excuse you?" Brows furrowed and jaw set in anger. "I went to college. I'm not just some dumb cow." She started to gather her stuff. "And unlike you I spent time with other people and learnt how to be civil and not bore others half to death." She stalked out of the café leaving him behind sitting mouth agape. She didn't make it out the door before she felt guilty. She should just have left. No need for a rant. Why was she angry with him?

"Oh my God, B," Puck's voice broke her guilt in two and out of the wrecked pieces rose anger. She spun around to face him. Now she knew why she was angry.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She hissed. "You came here to ruin my date? Or what? To mock me?" His smile faded a bit but then he just shrugged unimpressed with her anger. He was probably the only person in the entire world who stayed unaffected by her wrath.

"I came to see what loser you'd duck up this time. It was a pretty good show." Rachel had to fight every fiber of her being to keep her from slapping him.

"Fuck you."

"Hmm, now that would be a much nicer ending to this evening than you pouting over me beating you - yet again." She shook her head.

"You're spending this night alone, Puck." She turned from him and walked down the street.

"Hey, I wasn't being a boring asshole in there," he yelled over the other people on the street. A few turned to look at him running after her. He grabbed her arm. "Berry, this is ridiculous. He was a total loser and he was rude to you."

"But that doesn't change that you showed up to ruin my date. What if he'd been wonderful? What if I'd had a good time? Did you have a plan on how to ruin it then?"

"I didn't come here to ruin your date. It was ruined already the moment you were in denial about it. If this had been serious you would have told me about him the moment you met him or started texting or whatever. But you didn't."

"That doesn't change that you came," she stated stubbornly. "And I'm sure if you hadn't showed this would have gone much better."

"In what world would you ever have dated a kitchen help who was insanely interested in Hitler? Come on, Rachel. Admit it. You're mad because he was an asshole and I caught you on your date bored as hell. Your hopes of a prince and a fairytale ending were just squashed, and now you're taking it out on me."

"Of course I am," she sighed trying not to yell at him. He was so annoying! "Of course I'm upset because some-" she searched for the word to describe Tommy. "Fishy kitchen help who thought my job was silly and that I was some dumb wannabe socialite wasn't my Prince Charming. The first clue as to why he wasn't that was the meeting place. Come on Starbucks..." A face popped over Puck's shoulder and Tommy's watery blue eyes (or one of them at least) pierced her dark ones. "Tommy..."

"I should have known this was a game. Is he your boyfriend? I bet he is. If you thought I was a 'loser'," he used quote marks with his hands. "Because I chose to meet here then why didn't you just say so? Or if you needed a fancier meeting place then tell me so I shouldn't have wasted my time with some wannabe princess. You're a bitch." And then Tommy walked away. He more like waddled in his huge white jacket down the street. Even after his outburst and calling her a bitch she couldn't keep the thought of him looking like a snowman from the forefront of her mind. Puck's laugher brought her out of her trance.

"That," he pointed down after Tommy. "Was the worst looking freak I've ever seen, and let me remind you, I saw you back in High School." Rachel snapped her mouth closed.

"Whatever."

* * *

**So that little box down there; if you write something in it; it makes me happy :) Please review and thank you for reading :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Ahh so here we go; chapter 3. I'm sorry it took so long but I got knocked over by a youngster (horse) and pretty much scraped up my whole right arm; makes no good for writing and it hurt like s...! But here it is. **

**As always THANKS FOR ALL who review, read and add me to favorites, author alert and generally just take an interest in my stories!**

**Enjoy and don't forget to read and review :)**

* * *

** One Frog Too Many**

**Chapter Three**

**Mamma's Boy I**

"From here on after he shall only be known as Fish Face," Santana laughed. Rachel's face fell in horror. "I can't believe that you went on a date with that guy. A kitchen help? The great Rachel Berry dating a kitchen help cross dressing as a snowman while at the same time looking like a cod out of breath. What's next? A dish boy? A part time garbage man?"

"Santana! Those jobs are important, too. Besides it doesn't matter what job you have in regards to the way you love somebody. A kitchen help," she stressed giving Santana a hard stare. "Is just as capable of loving someone like me _just_ the right way as a lawyer can be." Santana coughed and reined in her laughter.

"Sorry, B. Yeah in movies they can. In real life kitchen helps over the age of 20 are just losers. You should know that; you never sat back and pretended it was too hard to earn money to get where you wanted to be and here you are today." Rachel sighed not completely happy to let Santana have this one but fact was that if you held a job like that at the age of 31 you either was a lazy fuck or your life had taken a serious turn for the worst and she wasn't looking for a train wreck at the moment. No matter how sympathetic she might feel towards the train wreck's situation. She was looking for the father of her kids and to ensure that she needed a stable guy to take care of both her and them and provide both with the capacity to love his children but also love her. "What even made you go on a date with him?"

"I'm tired of waiting for the right one to drop into my life. I want him here right now. I'm almost 30 and I wanted to have my first child by the time I was 25. Here I am. No way will I even have my firstborn before I'm 30."

"Yeah I get that. But why him? Where did you even really meet him? Cos we both know you'd never have let that guy get your number if you'd met him at a Starbucks."

Rachel contemplated lying but this was Santana; who'd stood by her with every other choice she'd made, she supported her through the worst and been happy for her at the best of times. Even if Rachel knew she'd roll her eyes and make jokes, she could tell her where she'd really met Tommy.

"I joined one of those dating sites." Santana sat staring at her with a quizzical look before she blinked and nodded.

"You did? I mean why? Like really?" Rachel nodded feeling regret creep over her as she watched Santana's expression change. Slowly but steadily. She shrugged trying to cut off the upcoming fit of giggles before they'd make her lose steam on this.

"I figured everyone else are doing it. Can't be that bad. I mean they advertise that like 1 in 4 or 5 couples meet over the internet." Santana listened managing to hold back the giggles.

"But still, Rach. You don't need that. You're attractive, smart and have a great career. You've been on several shows on Broadway. No way is there not some guy out there who thinks you're a catch worth having babies and tying the knot with."

"Guys who go to shows are either dragged by their wives, gay or stalkers."

"You have a point. But surely some of those parties must have eligible and straight men attending. Writers? Music composers? Producers? They can't all be gay."

"No. I mean, there are guys attending those parties. Only they haven't looked my way."

"Or you their's? It's not like you to give up, Rach." Rachel shrugged.

"Maybe I'm just one of those people who can't find love but have gotten this great career instead, y'know?" Santana shook her head.

"That's bull and you know it. This isn't you talking. It was one rotten egg. You'll find him," Santana bit back confidently.

"You don't think I'm too needy, talk too much, too pushy, too driven? Too pretty much everything," Rachel asked in a low voice not meeting Santana's eyes. Santana scoffed.

"God. What's up with you? Did Puck say something?" Rachel's eyes snapped up as she quickly shook her head.

"No, well. No," she lied.

"Okay so what did he do?" Rachel shrugged with a deep frown. "B, we both know you'll spill so cut the frowns, sighs and deep sighs and out with it."

"We're not talking. At the moment."

"What? The duo had a lover's tiff?" Rachel raised an eyebrow at her friend.

"We're not lovers. He made that sure of that," Rachel fiddled with a spoon on the table.

"Aw, B. What he do this time to piss you off?"

"He ruined my date with To-" Santana raised an eyebrow at her with a devilish smile. "Fish Face," Rachel sighed.

"How could he ruin that date? He sounded like a train wreck freaking loser."

"Why are you and Puck so bent on calling people losers?"

"Because so many of them are. Now spill. What he do to ruin this dream date of yours?" Rachel scoffed at the used term to describe her date.

"He came to watch it. Like it was one of my shows." Santana had to fight from laughing out loud at Rachel's face expressing an ernest distress over Puck's lack of respect. "Don't laugh. I can't believe he did it still. He just sat there watching. This was my date. He had no right."

"From what you told me-"

"So you talked to him already?" Santana just grinned.

"...from what _you both _told me your date was ruined before he ever showed up. The guy really talk about Hitler all the time?"

"Not all the time," Rachel tried to save what was left of her indignant fury but thinking back even she couldn't keep being angry at Puck. He hadn't saved her date but he had pushed it forward to the inevitable ending. She had to admit to herself that Tommy had never stood a real chance of a second date. From the moment she saw him she sized him up and found him more than wanting. He wasn't nearly handsome enough and his eyes confused her. No matter how much she wished she didn't want to be this person, she was. She had judged him from the first impression and worst of all he had lived up to it. She wanted to be open minded and give every guy - no matter what he looked like - a chance to be more than a first impression. She really did.

"Really?" Santana asked her teasingly. "You're gonna try and sell this date as something that could have been a nice way to spend an afternoon?" Rachel shrugged looking down at her fingers playing with the spoon. "So what are you really mad at Puck for?"

"He didn't respect me by showing up like that," Rachel stated heatedly. "He had no right. No matter what the date was like. He should just have waited to see me later that evening. I already told him I'd come over." She finally tore her eyes from the spoon and met Santana's eyes who were taking in her expression. "He doesn't own me." Santana's face lit up.

"No, he doesn't. But my you want him to." Rachel opened her mouth in shock.

"Santana!"

"Come on, B. You've been practically drooling over him since the day he walked back into your life again." Rachel diverted her gaze to take in the room. She decided she hated Santana just then. What was the point of a best friend when she was so mean?

"I did not," she tried to deny it. Santana's response was a deep throaty laugh.

"Oh B. No way are you a talented enough an actress or liar to deny that. Sweetie, you're a dog in heat for that man. Admitted you were a lot more in the beginning than now. I guess 6 years would calm down anyone's lust for just one man." Santana seemed to think for a while. "But when he started dating that girl, Stacy?" Rachel's eyes snapped back to Santana. "She was something, wasn't she? She really screwed him over. I was surprised you didn't take advantage after they broke up." Rachel's took up fiddling the spoon again.

"He chose someone else, Santana. He made his choice." Santana sat back taking in her friend's quiet demeanour. "And he didn't chose me."

"That's what you're really angry with him for, isn't it?" Rachel looked up from under her lashes, eyebrows tied together. The pain in her eyes was evident. Rachel blinked once and looked down again. With a sad smile she nodded.

"I just don't get why he'd stand in my way when he doesn't want me? I've accepted he's not interested in me that way but..."

"He doesn't own you," Santana finished for her. "I get it. Well, my advice," she smiled. "Is to hide your dates better."

Rachel couldn't help grinning at her friend.

"That's your advice?" She chuckled. "To hide my dates so Puck can't ruin them? No plot? Or scheme?" Santana shook her head.

"Nope. You deserve to be happy and if Puck doesn't want you to or be the one you're happy with exclude him and don't give him the chance to ruin it. Oh, and try to attend every party with eligible men present. You must get a million invites to parties and stuff like that?" Rachel shrugged. She did get a few and a little. She went to some of them but maybe Santana was right. She should go to more and get out there for real. She'd been pretty media shy after her last show. Not because she was normally shy of the press but party because she didn't want anything to get leaked from her new project and because she'd been tied to an actor she had hardly ever spoken to and she found it silly. They'd been talking to a random party and two seconds later they were an item. The press was so bent on tying celebrities to anyone or each other and when they finally were with someone the press spent all the time stalking them hoping to catch them stepping out. Rachel did her best to stay above that as much as she could. "Then go to the ones you get to get invited to even more. Work it, girl. Mister Right can't find you when you're cooped up inside writing, producing or rehearsing." Rachel smiled and nodded.

"Okay, I'm sure you're right."

"Of course I am," Santana laughed back.

* * *

A hard knock on her door forced her to put down the book and peer towards the hall. She side glanced at the clock and realised it was already midnight. She'd been so caught up in the book and thinking about songs and how to write the scenes so they'd work on stage that she'd lost track of time.

She got up putting the book down and padded through to the hall and the front door.

"Who is it?"

"Why the paranoia? You have a doorman," Puck slurred on the other side.

"You're drunk. Go home. I'm still mad at you. Get Jeremy to call you a cab," she answered him with a tired sigh.

"No. You can't still be mad at me. It's been 4 days. Come on babe..." It was so hard to say no to him.

"Puck..." She could hear it in her own voice. She'd already given in even if she hadn't opened the door - yet.

"I'll start singing for ya," he threatened with a grin. "That old Mrs. Newman'd love that..." She flung the door open and stood glaring at him. She hated being threatened and she was in earnest still mad at him. But Mrs. Newman wasn't to be trifled with and least of all this time of the night. She'd have a fit and call every neighbour in the building to complain. Rachel didn't feel like handling that kind of stress on top of Puck being here drunk and clearly out to be disorderly.

"What are you doing here, Puck?"

"You," he pointed an accusing finger at her. "Didn't answer my texts or call me back. This," he turned his hand in a circle. "Way of dealing with being angry with me," he fixed her with a hard stare. "Isn't acceptable!" Between the slurring and the uncoordinated hand movements she almost felt sorry for him but she wasn't about to budge. She wanted an apology and not because she asked for it or told him he had to. He had to apologise on his own accord. She just stared at him not saying anything. Her silence seemed to face him a bit. "And you not talking isn't acceptable either. So start yabbering, yenta."

"I think you needs to be the one doing the talking," she said cooly folding her arms in front of her chest.

"What? But babe..." he had to lean on the door frame for support which meant he had to move close enough for her to smell mix of alcohol, sweat and deodorant. "How can you do this to me?"

"Me to you? Really? That's what you're going with? Puck go home. Sober up and start over." She moved back to retreat into her apartment but he lunged forward grabbing her arm and pulling her back to him fixing her with a insistent stare.

"No," he said with conviction. "No. You're not walking away from me." She spun around to face him feeling the proximity like an uncomfortable heat spreading through her body.

"Then you tell me why you think you had the right to sit in on my date like it was one of my shows."

"Cos it was just as entertaining," he grinned missing the full rage building in her. "Or-"

"Stop this!" She hissed fisting her hands together to keep herself from hitting him. He was so frustrating. Why didn't he get it? He was in the wrong and he was giving her shit at midnight drunk off his ass. "Why can't you see you did wrong? YOU ruined my date. And," she held up her finger to cut off any protests from him. "If you keep saying nothing could have made it any worse I swear I will slap you." The grin faded and he looked at her intently. It was like he couldn't make up his mind about wether she was serious or just being overly dramatical. "And unless you can make sense in your inebriated state of drunken slur then go home and leave m e!"

"I'm not leaving," he said in a low growling voice and she knew he wouldn't leave. He was here for something wether he knew it or not, she couldn't tell, but he'd come because he wanted to. He held her gaze intently shifting from one to the other. "But," he swallowed. "I think I'm gonna be sick." She rolled her eyes and pulled him with her quickly to the bathroom where he relieved his upset stomach as she turned on the water for him to make sure he had a shot of cold water when he'd be done heaving.

"Gee, how much did you drink?" He got up and started to lap at the water.

"Too much.," he slurped between gulps.

"Clearly," she stated grumpily. "You need a shower." He mumbled his agreement and she helped him out of his jacket off him. "You can stay here tonight," she sighed. "But I'm still mad at you." He nodded as he pulled his t-shirt over his head.

"M'kay B-babe." She shook her head at his nickname and left him to it. She hung up his jacket in the hall next to her own and chided herself for thinking it looked just right next to hers. Then she found one of his spare t-shirts she's kept and set up the couch for him neatly placing the t-shirt on top. When that was done she crawled up into her favourite chair and continued reading and making notes till he emerged from the bathroom.

"Feeling better?" She asked her eyes glued to the book.

"Mmm, not really." She put the book down and stood looking at him. He looked to be in pretty bad shape but he didn't deserve her pity. He'd brought this on himself.

"Bed?" He nodded with a appreciative smile. "Couch is all yours." As she passed him he grabbed her arm and stopped her. His eyes searching hers. It wasn't a hard grab but more like a gentle holding of her as he tried to form the words but nothing came out. He looked at her with regret painted on his face. She smiled a vague smile and lifted his hand off her arm giving his hand a squeeze before she let it go. "Sleep well. And, remember to drink plenty of water when you get up. "

* * *

"Morning, sleepy head," Puck's smooth voice woke her. She opened one eye to peer up at him with distain and annoyance written all over her face. He stood next to her bed offering fresh coffee and her favourite veggie bagels. He smiled at her endearingly making his hazel eyes spark.

"How are you not dying from a hangover?" She grunted.

"Pills and hydration. Just like you taught me," he joked and sat down. She sat up pulling the covers with her the best she could with him sitting on them. She gave him an incomprehensible grunt to make him move but he merely smiled. "Seen it all, remember?"

"You have not," she hissed back. She was grumpy and tired. She hadn't slept very well and she had a load of work today. His cheery mood only added to the upcoming stress of the day. Or she was just plain annoyed and grumpy, she wasn't sure and didn't feel like doing the needed soul searching to uncover the deep seated motives of her overstressed mind right now. She could do that Sunday when she was off.

"I've seen most of New York and LA. You telling me you're different from most women?" She huffed and pulled even harder on the covers.

"It's cold. Gimme the cover. And coffee."

"Ask nicely?" he offered with a mischievous smile.

"You don't deserver that," she frowned back at him. He made a mock face of hurt.

"But babe..." He looked down and for a split second she felt sorry she was such a bitch this morning but then a grin spread on his face and all she could do was lunge for the coffee. She grabbed it successfully and sat back down against the head board of her bed. "You're really grumpy, you know that? Where's the usually annoyingly cheery you this morning?"

"Mhm," she mumbled uncaring if she was grumpy or that she didn't really answer his question. He sipped his own coffee and offered her the bagel he'd brought. She knew he was trying to make good but she still snatched the bag from him with an incomprehensible grunt.

"So," he said before bitting down on his own breakfast. " I was thinking," he chewed. "That you could come over tomorrow. I'll cook for yo- us," he corrected himself but she caught onto it and raised an eyebrow at him. He chewed nervously under her scrutinising eyes. "Okay," he finally caved. "For you." She titled her head to the side with a question in her eyes he could ignore and know he'd be left at the same place as the night before or he could answer. They both knew she wouldn't ask this time. He had to say it. "Okay okay. I'm sorry I sat in on your date and I'm making you dinner tonight to show you," he empathised 'you' by pointed at her with the bagel as well to make sure he got his point across. "I'm sorry." She wanted to press the issue. She wanted to know why and she knew now was the time; she had the leverage to push him with.

"Why did you do it?" She asked slowly and quietly. She didn't want to attack him right now. She just wanted to know. Nothing else, she told herself. He took his time chewing on his bagel and sipped come coffee. She knew him well enough to know that he was thinking about it and that she'd have to wait till he was ready to get her answer. After a few bites he just shrugged. Her face fell. She realised she'd been hoping for the explanation to be that he wanted her. That he couldn't stand her being with someone else. And then he shrugged. She nodded fiddling with her cup of coffee having lost her appetite.

"I don't know. I thought it'd be fun, I guess. Fuck, B. I don't think about these things, you know that. I'm a dude. I don't do this girly touchy feely shit, you know that Rach." She nodded but didn't raise her eyes to meet his eyes. "So tonight?" He asked eager to change the subject.

"Mm, sure," She answered feeling deflated.

* * *

There were days when Rachel hated herself for being such a hopeful person. This morning was one of those days. So much that when she got to work and another guy's private message was blinking in her inbox she accepted his request to spend some time getting to know each other. Puck could run his solo game of buried feelings on his own. She wasn't a player anymore she mentally reminded herself the whole way to work. She _would_ find Mr. Right!

The guy's name was Michael and he lived in Brooklyn, worked in construction and had a 2-year-old female dog of mixed breed names Lyra. That was pretty much all it said about him on his profile. His picture showed a rather gorgeous looking guy in his thirties with dark straight hair, dark brown eyes and a winning smile. Straight white teeth and full lips she imagined kissing would be like heaven. Of course she wanted to get to know this guy. She should want to. She was looking for a stable and loving relationship to bring kids into this world. He was a suitable choice - she told herself as she watched the screen while sipping her coffee.

She shut down the window on the computer as her co-worker, and the author of the book she was adapting to a musical, Clara, entered the room with a sullen attitude clouding her small stature. Rachel smiled at her and pushed forward the cup of coffee she'd gotten her on the way.

"Coffee?" Instantly the petite blond's frown turned upside down and a smile spread on her face.

"Oh yes! God. I'm about to burst from inside out with this cold. I wanna get back to Europe ASAP where winters aren't this cold. It's ghastly here," she said imitating any heroine of a Jane Austen book. Rachel smiled as Clara gratefully accepted the coffee and sipped it without even bothering to take of her coat, mittens or scarf. "Mmm," she hummed and then opened her eyes to give Rachel a careful once over. "Something up. Normally we go for coffee together. Don't get me wrong this is awesome but," she put down the cup and stepped out of her coat in a swift motion and tossed it aside over the back of chair. "Spill."

Clara and Rachel had hit off the moment Clara had entered the room to meet Rachel and the rest of production team. She'd looked so lost, overwhelmed and had barely been able to take her eyes off everything to concentrate on the meeting. She was like a kid in a candy store all the time. Rachel attributed that to her being a writer; she ate the world by observing. And boy did she observe. She was pretty scary at times. Like now.

"You should have chosen to be a cop," Rachel deflected. Clara shook her head.

"No way. I'm too clumsy for them to ever issue me with a gun let alone let me try and chase down criminals. I'd be terrible." Rachel grinned as she pictured Clara trying to pass her shooting test and ending up having a bullet recoil and shoot her instructor. "Although I'd love to be behind that cool black glass in the interrogation rooms and observe and give secret tips to my overly handsome partner on how to trick the suspect to confess," she grinned. "And then I'd spill coffee all over the director of the FBI or something," she chuckled. "Or really important notes." Rachel couldn't help a chuckle herself.

"You did that in here," she pointed out.

"You just be happy I didn't fry both of our computers," Clara eyed the laptops with a devilish grin.

"Don't even!" Rachel warned. "I'm not doing a single thing of this over again. So keep your bad karma, all kinds of fluids and food away form the laptops." Clara held up her hands with the coffee almost resulting in her spilling the coffee all over the office laptops and all. Rachel scoffed. "You're a mess."

"It's just bad karma. Can't have it all." She took a sip of her coffee to hide the grin. "But," she said as she put the cup down. "As good a deflection as that was; you're not getting out of spilling what's up. And as you forgot to buy food, we're going to get breakfast while you spill about what the guy did this time." Rachelt got up and started to put her coat back on happy to get out of the office before she even had started to really dig into the pile of work. They really needed to hurry up soon and finish the script.

"What makes you so sure it's a guy?"

"You're biological clock's ticking so loudly it makes me like Captain Hook all the time," Clara answered with a coy smile. "And every time you mope it's always that guy, Puck you talk about. So it was the most logical choice."

"Well, we can't all be so lucky to have a nice guy mooning over us."

"I know. I am excessively lucky but we weren't talking about me. So what he do this time?"

Rachel sighed dramatically as she put on her hat and scarf.

"He's just such an ass," she scoffed and threw the end of the scarf of over her shoulder to empathise.

"Must be for you to cuss," Clara injected with a raised eyebrow. Rachel nodded.

"He came over last night. Drunk off his a- behind," she searched her pockets for gloves. "And then he made it out that I was in the wrong and that I had no right to ignore him. Then he threw up and passed out on my couch." Clara frowned and screwed up her face to show her sympathy for Rachel. "Then this morning he wakes me up with coffee all nice and with my favourite bagel. Invites med for dinner tonight to apologise. He admits he's wrong. So." Clara gives her a thumbs up. "Don't cheer yet." Clara listened wide eyed. Rachel caught herself comparing her to a child. Her deep blue eyes intently watching her like she was her kindergarden teacher telling her a story. "Then I pushed the issue and asked him why..."

"Fair question considering," Clara injects with an impressed tone.

"But," Rachel sighed again. "He just shrugged." Clara stops to stare at her.

"A what?"

"He shrugged at me. Told me he was a dude and that he did it cos he thought it'd be fun."

"Om my God," Clara exclaims. "He's just an asshol-hat." Clara was quite outspoken but Rachel took some pride in having reduced her cussing to a minimum. "He can't just shrug. After," she pauses searching for the words as they left the office and walked down the hall. "Auditing your date. Even if it was horrible," Clara grinned. "But he was supposed to confess his undying love or growl some possessive caveman slur about how you were his and NO one else's. God, he's a di- err, sorry Rach, but he's a dick." Rachel nodded; if nothing else he was certainly acting like one. "So you're going to that dinner at his house?"

"Of course. I said yes."

"Find a date and cancel with him," Clara said her eyes sparking with excitement. "If you really want him to either fuck off and let you find mister right or step up to be your baby-daddy, you have to make him jealous. Insanely." Rachel gave Clara a prudish side glance.

"That's childish."

"Taking the high road's clearly not doing you any good," Clara argued. "He won't admit to having feelings other than platonic for you but he sits in on a date. Push him to make up his mind."

"But," Rachel chewed her lip, then worried it. "What if he doesn't..." She trailed off realising how much she was hoping he'd come around and chose her. No matter how much she told herself she was looking for someone else and that Puck was just her friend, she couldn't stop hoping he'd see how much he loved her. How perfect they were together.

"He doesn't what?" Clara asked picking up on Rachel's hesitation. Rachel could practically see the small wheels in Clara's head turning till the realisation dawned on her. "Oh, but Rachel, sweetie. You can't keep waiting for him. Either you tell him how you feel, put on some scheme to make him see it or you have to let him go along with the idea of him taking the first step." Rachel nodded.

"I know. I know but," she opened the door and almost took a step back from the cold wind meeting her. "It's all good when I we talk about it. But when I see him I can't stop how I feel or what I want."

"Then you have to tell him."

"I guess."

"Or make sure you meet some other guys who blows your mind." Rachel nodded.

"Yeah or that."

* * *

After a day of messages on the dating site back and forth with Micael, Rachel agreed to give him her number if he promised not to be crazy. He swore he wasn't crazy - except for the exciting kind of crazy. So sitting at the office the next morning he sent her the first text.

_"G'morning. How did the princess sleep? (Michael here - in case you get like 10 g'mornings from all your other admirers :D) "_

_"Morning :) Ah no, sorry to disappoint; it's just you this morning. I slept just fine, thx u :) How about you? (Rachel in case you thought this was some actual princess ;-)"_

_"Yeah slept just fine. It was waking up that suxed B-) (ha ha no no, these texts are all for you baby!)"_

_"Ha ha. Know that feeling. Here at the office and I think I can actually hear my bed calling."_

_"Oh, you have one of those beds 2? I'd love to cuddle up right now ;-)"_

_"Yeah would B nice :)"_

She didn't feel completely comfortable saying she wanted to cuddle. What if she met him and the last thing she wanted to was to cuddle with him? Would this play-pretend over text be a promise?

_"I'm an excellent cuddler ;)"_

_"Okay. Good to know. U work now?"_

_"No. I lost my job. But I got fired about two months ago so stuck at home looking for a job."_

_"Impressive UR out of bed then already ;)"_

_"My mum wakes me up to washs my sheets so I can't slum it all day."_

Rachel stared at the text. He lived with his mum?

_"U had 2 move back in with UR mum?"_

_"No. I live here. I got my own wing in the house totally free. No need 2 move."_

_"Yeah okay. I guess it helps to save."_

_"Yeah. Kinda, he he. Not so good that ha ha. Saving's for old peeps."_

Rachel stared at her phone with disbelief. Saving's for old people? He was 32. How was he gonna get money for retirement? She looked over at Clara who was typing away furiously like she was beating a drum in a heavy metal band.

"Are you saving?"

"Uh, yeah sure," Clara answered distractedly and quickly hit the two buttons to his save for the document she was working on. "Now I have." Holding back a grin at how simpleminded Clara could be Rachel shook her head.

"No I mean money. Do you save?" Clara blinked a few times to catch up with where Rachel's question was going and then nodded.

"But it's Matt's fault. He's the reasonable one with money. I spend, he saves."

"So you didn't save before him?"

"Honey, there is no before him," she laughed. "I met him when I was 10. We started dating when I was 17 and got married when I was 19. Not much before but I'm sure if it hadn't been for him I would only have one account and no retirement plan. Why?"

"Just interested."

Clara looked at the phone in Rachel's hand.

"Who's the guy?" She grinned. "I'm guessing he does't save his money. Younger than you?"

"That is really freaky with you?" Clara nodded.

"I should have been a case for Mulder and Scully. You're changing the subject."

"His name's Michael, 32 and lives with him mum, no job - cos he lost it two months ago - and no savings. That's for - and I quote - 'old peeps'." Clara stuck her tongue out as she was judging if Rachel was being funny.

"Wow, how do you find them? I mean I should study you. We could write a book about this."

"Ha ha, funny," Rachel shook her head. "He's," she got up and showed Clara a picture of Michael. "Very good-looking." Clara snatched the phone.

"God, honey. Fuck if he lives with mummy, get on a date and fuck him senseless. Just to say you did. My God. I want him as my screen saver. Wow," she handed Rachel the phone back with a dreamy look in her blue eyes.

"You're married." Clara nodded.

"Matt's not that kind of hot. He's more like..." She screwed up her face as she was coming up with a description of her husband. "He's more of the ordinary handsome. Good-looking but that guy," Clara flailed her hand at Rachel's phone. "He's hot like Brad Pitt hot. Scorching."

"Being hot isn't all," Rachel injected.

"I know. I told you to fuck him. Not marry him."

"But I don't want to just have sex. I want the whole deal. I want the ordinary handsome."

"But," Clara interjected. "Until you find that. Fuck guys like him." Rachel turned the phone in her hand and looked at the picture.

"He's not that attractive." Clara coughed as she tried to get the words out.

"Wh-what? Not that attractive? How? Where? Who on earth are you comparing him to? You got Robert Pattinson's number in there or something? " Rachel thought for a moment before she found a picture of her and Puck and handed that to Clara.

Clara assessed the screen with narrow eyes and then her face lit up.

"Okay. Granted. I want him to be my screen saver." Rachel snatched her phone back from Clara.

"Thanks for nothing."

"Anytime. Next time email me a powerpoint," Clara goofed.

"You're a lost cause." Clara merely sniggered and went back to her heavy metal drumming leaving Rachel to make her own mind about Michael.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed. I know there was no date and only little Puckleberry but rest assure ; it's up in the next chapter.**

**Don't forget to leave a review on your way out please :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know it's been forever since my last update! I AM sorry but an exam paper and the following oral exam just had to take my time (least I got an A+ on it he he). But here it is! Thanks to all who reviewed! You're awesome! Thanks for reading and following :) Enjoy this chapter of yet another douche - this one real, too :D **

* * *

**One Frog Too Many**

**Chapter Four**

**Mamma's Boy II**

Rachel set herself back against the cushions of Puck's couch with a satisfied sigh.

"Mmm that was really good." Puck smiled at her as a slow smile spread on her lips mirroring his.

"Good," he said before he stood and collected plates. "Now this stupid nonsense with you putting me on ice is done, right?" He asked with a frown. Clearly he wasn't too happy she'd done that. She nodded.

"Unless you misbehave again," she grinned. She wasn't about to let him off too easy. Even if he'd slaved away in the kitchen to cook her a culinary orgasms didn't mean he could just do as he pleased again. Santana and Clara's advise kept flitting through her mind and she'd realized she'd been a bit of a pushover with Puck. He'd gotten his way with her and she'd not minded the least in the vain hope he'd want to be her boyfriend. He scoffed at her.

"No," he simply said making her sit up straight in the sofa. They stared at each other as he balanced the plates on one arm muscles tight and a hard stare. "You're not allowed to ignore me like that."

"Wh-what?" She stammered out of surprise and rising anger. "I'm not allowed?" he shook his head and she waited trying to cool her hot head. Give him the time to explain. Say something endearing and sweet.

"No. You are not allowed to ignore me like that again." She crossed her arms in front of her chest and stood. No way was she backing down now. She'd not kept him at arm's bay being angry with him for him to tell her what she was allowed to do and not do.

"Then you better not pull a stunt like that again," she snapped unable to contain her annoyance any longer. He lowered his head a bit and his eyes became hard and intent.

"Rach, that date was doomed. You're above those guys. Give up trying to tell me I ruined it." She shook her head.

"You didn't ruin it. It was already broken. We established that already." He put the plates down and took a step towards her. Normally she'd turn to mush with him close but with her latest musings over their relationship she merely straightened her back more and stared right back at him. She wasn't backing down now. He had to give way.

"Then what were-" he took in her body language. "Are you so mad about?" She took a deep breath and she noted how he seemed to falter a bit. Since when did she scare him?

"Because you took the liberty of deciding that my date was something you had the right to sit in on. You didn't have any respect for me or my choice to sit through that date with Tommy. It wasn't your choice to ruin it or distract me or even save me from it. I can make up my own mind about guys just fine - without you!" She poked him in the chest a little too hard and he frowned at her. "You had no right to be there and it makes me furious that you were. Regardless of how much of a loser Tommy was. Or how much he talked about Hitler the hole freaking time. That was MY date. Not yours. You have no right to-" she stopped herself for a second to give him a hard stare. "Even think you had any right to decide what guys I date. Or don't date. Or fuck or whatever I do with the other sex. You made-" she stopped herself unwilling to go further. She snapped her mouth shut and stood chest heaving and jaw set tight in anger. "That's what I'm fucking angry with you about."

He stood for a second just staring at her a little dumbfounded and perplexed at her anger and outburst. Then he nodded slowly but steadily.

"Okay. I'm sorry. I won't do that again. But," he fixed her with a harsh stare. "Don't come running when guys like that Tristan idiot is licking your face in a dark alley late at night and there's no one to save you." Her arms dropped from her defensive stance completely unprepared for that harshness of his statement.

"Noah?" He shook his head at her and picked up the plates. As he walked out into the kitchen she now stood dumbfounded, hands hanging at her sides and a sorrowful expression. Why would he say something like that? She turned to look in the direction of the kitchen and an overwhelming need to leave flooded her. But Rachel Berry wasn't a runner. Never had been and never would be.

She followed him into the kitchen. He stood with his back to her taking care of the dishes with angry movements.

"Why would you say something like that?" She demanded of him. He shrugged. "Don't you shrug at me!" She yelled anger now washing over the initial feeling of hurt and flooding it completely. She was so tired of those shrugs. He turned towards her looking both a little surprised but also furious. If she herself hadn't been just as angry -if not more - she'd have thought twice about going head to head with Puck when he was this angry but right now it didn't matter. She was tired of this dance of her being pleasant and putting up with his hurtful quips.

"What?" He barked.

"I'm SO tired of you saying something hurtful and then shrug when I confront you about it. Unwilling to negate or apologize," she heaved her breaths heavy with anger. "Why would you say something like that?" He stood towering over her menacing in an almost primal stance. Then he slumped his shoulders and running a hand through his hair he caved.

"You have any idea of how many girl like you get attacked by freaks like that Tristan? On the first date. This city is full of freaks."

She stared at him; her big caveman standing there slumped in verbal defeat telling her inadvertently that he'd acted like a total jerk to protect her. She opened her mouth to speak but the words were stuck. Her own anger deflated and the words seeping out of her along with it.

"Still," she said softly. "You have no right to act like a total ass-hat. All you had to do was say I should be careful."

"Not enough," he growled. "Rach, you're an idiot when it comes to guys. You'll trust anyone."

"I'm not an idiot. We met at a public place and I had no intension of going anywhere but to another public place with him should that date have been anything else but horrible. I am not an idiot." Puck heaved a patient sigh.

"And the next date?"

"Not a problem; you made sure he'd never call or text me again."

"Correction," he grinned. "You made sure he thought you were a total stuck up bitch."

"Only cos you made me SO angry," she defended herself and fixing him with a hard glare. He shrugged.

"Doesn't matter. If that Tristan-"

"Christian," Rachel quietly injected tired of him purposely saying his name wrong.

"Hadn't he called that night you were with me and revealed his inner dump fuck, you'd have gone on a date with him." Rachel contemplated what he was saying. Would she? She'd never thought about whether she would or not as it had never come up.

"But still at a public place," she countered. "And so what if I had? It would have been a date. Nothing more and then he'd have been himself and I'd have gone home - alone."

"But that's the thing," he barked trying to control his annoyance with her. "Guys like him don't take to rejection very well. What if he'd wanted to come home with you?" Rachel shrugged.

"I'd have said no."

"And if he'd followed you?"

"Come on, Noah. You're being paranoid and -"

"No, I'm not. You have any idea how many young women I have to bring in every week? Who went on a date with some guy and then he turned out to be a freak unable to handle the rejection his loser status would undeniably earn him. Then he turns total freak; follows the girl home, stalking her and more than you'd like to know gets raped." Rachel had to stop for a moment unwilling to belittle the situation of those girls or Puck's clear attempt of being a nice-hole and protect her. However she didn't feel like being protected when it meant he'd stop her from dating or oversee her dates. He had made his choice not to be with her so she was making a choice not to let him have a say in who else she decided to date.

"I hear you," she sighed. "But you can't stop me from dating. I want a boyfriend. A husband in the long run to have children with. Even if kissing a few frogs or sitting thought some horrible dates to find the right guy is the way to that. That's what I'm gonna do. I promise-" she held up a finger to silence his protest. "To be careful. Pick public stops and never let them know where I live and take a cab home after. And get a pepper spray," she added for good measure. He shook his head at her.

"I don't get why all of the sudden you're this desperate for a boyfriend. Hasn't bothered you the last few years." She mulled over he answer. She could tell him she'd been waiting for him to choose her or she could tell him a lie. She chose the lie. It was easier, she told herself. Save her from further embarrassment and hurt.

"It did matter. I just didn't tell you. I always wanted to have won my first Tony by the time I was 25 and then get married and have kids."

"Those were your silly High School plans. Grow up."

"Grow up?" She snapped at him. "I have grown up. I waited an appropriate amount of time. Got a career and won three Tony'ies. Now I want a family. Is that too much to ask?" He shrugged and she almost hit him. He was so frustrating to talk to. "Never mind. Shrug all you want," she said sullenly ending their conversation. "But I want a family."

* * *

**"Hey babe. You wanna meet up tonight for a drink?"**

Rachel stared at the screen. She was sitting in her office. Clara had the day off to go to the doctor leaving Rachel all by herself to work. After her conversation slash argument with Puck last night she was even more determined to get a boyfriend. She appreciated his advice as a professional but she wasn't about to let statistics ruin her search. Scare her back into the terrifying loneliness called being single and almost 30.

**"Sure. Where?"**

She replied fast to make sure she didn't change her mind before Puck's words seeping from her brain into her finger making it impossible to type a confirmative answer. Clara and Santana would both be proud of her. His reply came back fast.

**" The Mad Hatter Saloon on 360 3rd Ave. 8?"**

She didn't know the place but she agreed after a quick Google search. Looked harmless.

**"Sure :) Can't wait!"**

**"Me neither babe ;)"**

* * *

She'd been through her entire closet twice and it wasn't like she was the kind of girl who didn't have a lot of clothes (cos she did!) but she just found it hard to find casual/sexy/seriously flirty in one outfit that day. She almost called Santana but decided against it for reason unknown. Where was Kurt when you needed him?

In the end she settled for skinny jeans hugging the perfect shape of her legs with a long figure hugging top over it. She hoped that the bar would have a good deal of heating or she'd surely have a cold come the end of the week.

Entering the bar she hesitated as she took in the room; a sports bar filled with guys (and a few girls) placed mostly at the bar watching a game. She hadn't checked out that part of the bar. Fuck... She really didn't do sports; except for the one time in High School where she in the support of the Football Team actually played half a game. But that was not real. It had been to prove a point and she'd mostly lied down and screamed. She wasn't a particular fan of any sports.

Before she had much time to think further about her lack of interest in sports, a guy popped up in front of her; a wide smile and fish like eyes.

"Wow!" he whistled at her. "Would you please be the mother of my children?" She frowned with disgust and shaking her head she ventured to go for the bar. Climbing up onto a stool, the bartender came over.

"What would you like?" She looked at all the other people at the bar; beer. All of them.

"A beer," she gestured to the guy next to her. The bartender nodded and quickly found her the beer.

"That'll be.." he didn't make it further before a guy sat down next to Rachel.

"I'll get that," he said with a smooth voice only fitting the perfect face. Rachel's stomach turned. He was so hot. Even hotter than on the pictures he'd sent. He turned his eyes on her and took in her petite body with her legs dangling off the stool as she tried to regain her mental balance. It was like sitting next to a model, she thought then mentally kicked herself as she reminded herself that he was a person, not a object.

"Michael?" she said and beamed at him forcing her best smile out to cover her insecurity. He smiled broadly revealing a string of pearly whites worthy of Colgate model. Again with the model, she bit her lip to remind herself to stop comparing him to a model.

"Hey," he answered her back smile still in place. "It's cool that you drink beer. Not many girls do," he nodded his head to the few girls in the bar who were all nursing beers. Rachel frowned. "Not really girls, now are they?" He grinned and Rachel immediately realized this guy would need some serious grooming to - if ever - be introduced to any of her friends or colleagues. She could only imagine Santana eat this boy up with her venomous words. Maybe fucking him was the only option? Like Clara had suggest... "So," he continued when she neither laughed nor answered his joke. "You like sports?" She shook her head.

"Not really. I've watched a few games cos my friends dragged me but I don't watch it on my own." He nodded nursing his own beer in what Rachel noted were big hands and the images of them on her body flooded her mind so fast, she blushed. "D-do you?" She tried to cover but she was sure he saw her blush as he looked up at her again.

"Yeah. I watch most sport but mostly ball," he pointed to the basked ball game on the television. "I prefer to play it myself, though." She nodded.

"I prefer to do sports, too as opposed to watch them but I'm afraid I'm not very good at ball activities." He looked at her for a moment.

"What sports do you do then? Don't tell me that body worked itself into shape." She blushed again. Silly, she reminded herself. She often got complimented on her body. Although she was short, she had good proportions and her body was toned and slender with long legs that went on forever.

"I dance. I prefer modern dance these days. But I know most dance styles. I run a few times a week if I feel like it," she offered him a confident smile but she knew it turned shy as his interest was clearly peaked by the information that she was a dancer.

"Are you professional?"

"Kinda, yeah. I-"

"Wow." He eyed her up and down. "I always did have a thing for dancers." Rachel decided she liked to be a dancer. Even if she did so much more in her professional life. He didn't need to know, did he? At least not right now. That could wait till she had a ring on her finger and a baby in her belly. Or something like that.

* * *

He was without sense of rhythm, she realized as he started to move within her. Not slow, nor fast, not pounding or gentle. She was without words to describe the feelings at this moment. It had been a lovely date; they'd flirted completely wildly and she'd been so turned on at the end that she could barely contain herself from kissing him. She had to have him. Maybe not keep him. He did strike her as a bit shallow but she needed to know what those lips felt like on hers before she died. And now, she very well might just do that; die. She liked to think of herself as a giving lover with passion as the key ingredient in her home cooked horizontal stew. But Michael was killing this; he was lying on top of her holding her hands over her head (which would under normal circumstances be super hot) and avoiding contact with her body except for this cock sliding in and out of her in that unbeat rhythm - like this was some kind of porno movie. Except she hoped porn models actually had a sense of rhythm.

She'd tried to lift her pelvic but he'd complained saying he loved the angle from before.

"Isn't this sexy?" He barely even looked her in the eye but mostly looked down at the joining of them. "I love how my cock looks in you and out of you," he grinned as a bead of sweat trickled down over his face. "We're so hot, right?" Rachel smiled but she needn't bother, he didn't look at her. "Ah baby, flex your pussy for me. Please." He picked up the pace setting a pace with the most erratic pattern she'd ever experienced. Not even Finn had been this bad at his first attempt when he took her virginity. How could he suck so much?

She did as told and before she knew it and as he slammed into her making a slickery sound of their flesh meeting filled the room. He stopped for a split second and looked up at her like she was supposed to react. She turned her eyebrows up with a question back at him. He smiled.

"Don't worry," he muttered and kissed the side of her mouth. "I've fucked much fatter girl than you." What the? She stared at him but he was back to looked down at them as he moved. Before she could open her mouth to tell him to get the fuck of her, he spasmed and came. She didn't know what to say or do. He collapsed on top of her, sweaty and breathing heavily. "Uh, babe, that was nice," he mumbled as he nipped at her neck. "But I really did think you were one of those girlfriend kind of girls."

"What do you mean?" She finally got her tongue untied and into speed. "Girlfriend kind of type?"

"You know," he said as she sat up, pulling out of her at the same time. "One of those girl with a bit of fat but that would take like forever to get into bed. I'm a bit disappointed you were this easy," he said and got out of the bed with relaxed movements. She practically flew out of the bed and started to gather her clothes. Did he just call her cheap? That was probably the only thing she wasn't. He'd led her on with his charm and all too good looks and now she felt like an idiot.

"Fuck you," she hissed. "You're the worst first one night stand I ever had." She pulled her clothes on as she took up a stance to kick him out. He came back into her bedroom. "And you can leave now," she seethed.

"Seriously? You're kicking me out of here? I can't go home at this time of night," he whined.

"I don't care. You can grab a cab. Or something. Just get out." She really wanted him out right now. Fat and cheap, fuck him!

"I don't have any money. I spent it on your drinks," he said accusingly.

"Then call you mum. I'm sure she'd come pick you up at 'this time of night'," Rachel hissed as she made empathized the last words. It was 11. He was being silly.

"Fuck you, bitch," he finally gave in, gathering his clothes he found his phone and called his mother. Rachel didn't care. He left her apartment complaining to his mum that this girl was gonna make him walk home because she spent all his money. Rachel didn't care about that either.

When his voice was no longer audible in the hall, she sank down on her couch. She missed Puck right now. She wanted to talk to him. She found her phone, which she hadn't looked at all night till now. Three texts from him.

"Rach? What R U up 2 2nite?"

"U ignoring me again?"

"I told U; UR not allowed..."

Rachel considered answering but then she put the phone down. She needed a shower and to chance her sheets. All she wanted was to go to sleep. She'd talk to Puck in the morning. Find a way to smooth things over but still be allowed her the freedom to make mistakes like the one she had just thing night. God. Why had she even thought it was a good idea to let Michael fuck her? That's what he'd done. He'd fucked her. He'd done what he liked and then he fucked her over by calling her fat and cheap. She wasn't the least bit fat, she knew that. She was normal and healthy. What was his problem?

She tugged herself in and fell asleep with a hollow and sullen feeling lingering on the outskirts of mind. She told herself it was just a mistake but she couldn't shake the feeling something was off with her.

* * *

**And now for the important part; Review please :) Makes me so happy. It's that little box just ****below here *point down with puppy dog eyes***


	5. Chapter 5

**So here the next chapter is; and this is pretty much just Puck and Rachel - and enter Kurt :) **

**Thanks to all who reviewed! You guys made my day 3 Courtney-chan1; thank you for expanding my abbreviational internet slang :D Had to look up what a romcom was, haha!**

**Hope you enjoy this! And don't forget to leave your valuable thoughts for me to read ;)**

* * *

**One Frog Too Many**

**Chapter Five**

**Littlesister**

"What did I tell you about ignoring me?" She hadn't noticed him outside her office building as she had tried to shield her small body from the intense cold. It seemed to be even colder today than the last few weeks. She didn't know what to say to Puck. She felt guilty for some reason now that he stood there looking at her with a demanding stare.

"You told me I wasn't allowed," she countered with a frosty tone of voice.

"So why are you? Again."

"I'm not ignoring you. We're gone days even weeks before where we haven't talked or texted."

"Yes but you never left a text unanswered for more than a few hours."

She sighed and shrugged. "I was busy."

He stared at her like she had turned bright orange.

"You were busy?" He repeated. She nodded.

"Yes. I was busy." It seemed to take Puck back. He frowned like he didn't understand something but then took a step closer to her.

"You were fucking someone?" He sounded angry. She froze with a guilty look on her face. "You did, didn't you?" He looked like a scorned lover. She bit her lip. The sting of Michael's quips last night kept her from yelling at him. She didn't want to fight anymore. She wanted her friend to tell it would all be okay. A hug would be awesome as well. One of his big bear hugs she could disappear into. But the look on his face told her she wouldn't be getting one. "I told you to be careful and the next thing you do is go out and fuck the first and best guy? What is this you're going through Rachel? Cos it sure fucking doesn't look like finding a new boyfriend to me." She shook her head. She didn't really know what last night had been. Except a mistake. A big mistake. And now Puck was calling her out on it. More like yelling actually.

"I don't know," she murmured. "It just happened…" She didn't look him in the eye but rather studied his shoes. She felt ashamed of herself. Rachel Berry didn't sleep around. She didn't have one night stands. Till now. She had a one night stand with a loser names Michael who lived with his mom and was the worst sex she'd ever had. "I guess…" she started but she didn't want to finish that sentence. She didn't want to tell him how lonely she felt. How much she wanted someone to love and love her back. She wanted it so much she'd settle for a one night stand to give her just a fragment of what she really wanted. And what she really wanted was standing just in front of her angry as hell and not seeing how much she wanted him. He reminded her of a bull chasing the next red flag.

"Just happened?" He sounded incredulous. "What the hell is wrong with you?" It seemed to trigger something inside her she couldn't quite put a label on but the reaction was anger.

"Wrong with me?" She finally lifted her eyes to his. "You've slept with half the city and you're calling me out on ONE night with ONE guy?" He shook his head at and lifted an accusing finger at her.

"You don't do THAT," he empathized with such disgust she was a little taken back.

"I don't do what? Have sex?" He took another step closer to her coming all up to her face.

"No, Rach. I know you have sex but you're not a cheap slut who spread your legs for any loser who'll have you." Second guy within 12 hours to call her cheap. She couldn't hold back the hurt. One thing was Michael saying it. But Puck…

She held her breath to stop herself from giving into tears but he kept staring at her. Gauging her for a reaction. She closed her eyes shielding herself from him. From anyone.

"I can't take it back," she whispered knowing he'd hear her. She didn't want to talk to him any more. She wanted him to comfort her – not yell at her. She didn't know why they were always arguing these days. Before they'd been fine.

"Do you want to?" He asked softly. She nodded opening her eyes and peering into his like a guilty schoolgirl confessing to her priest. "Then why'd you do it?" She blinked away her unshed tears fighting the urge to confess to him. She couldn't bring herself tell him. Not here, not now. He still looked so angry with her. Disappointed and disgusted. She didn't like the look in his eyes. She felt just like he looked at her. Disgusted and disappointed with herself.

"I don't know…he was hot, I guess," she croaked. He frowned even deeper. Clearly not what he'd been expecting.

"He was hot?" He asked. She nodded slowly uncertain of how he'd react. "You slept with a guy cos he was hot?" It seemed she had shifted something between them by that statement. He straightened up and gave her a once over as if to check he was looking at Rachel Berry and not some clone.

"I'd had a few drinks as well," she mumbled. She did have a few drinks and she definitely had a buzz going on but nothing so strong as to blame that for her behaviour. She'd taken Michael home willingly. She'd made out with him on the street and he fucked her at her place. She had no excuse. It was all her. She'd used Michael to fill a void Puck had left in her. She couldn't fall in love with another guy because she was in love with Puck. Her whole heart ached for him every day, all the time. Even though time had dulled the ache to a low burn she barely felt except for times like this; when they were fighting. Evert guy was compared to him and found wanting. She didn't want to feel that way but she did. She dreamt about him, she let him have do as he pleased almost all the time because she hoped he'd see her as a lover – not just his best friend. But he never did and it hurt. So much she'd tried to let someone else do the job. She'd hoped she'd get him out of her system by deliberately seeking out other guys. So far it only made it worse. She needed to find a Prince so charming Puck would seem like a far off ogre from her distant past. She needed to move on but it was so hard when he fought her every step of the way.

"A few drinks?"

"Are you going to repeat everything I say in a question?" She snapped finally annoyed with this line of questions. "I am single and can sleep with whomever I want to." She could hear the high pitch of defensiveness. He picked up on it, too.

"But you're not doing this because you wanna have some fun. You're doing this for some other reason. I know you. You don't sleep around, Rachel." Her full name meant he was really angry with her or worried. She was always babe, baby or Rach. "I just don't get it and I don't like it. We're fighting like cat and dog. We," he pointed from her to himself. "Don't fight. We're us. We have fun. Now we're fighting. What's up?" He was trying to get her to talk, she knew that. But she couldn't bring herself to tell him. It was embarrassing how lonely she was. She needed a man in her life. She wanted it, she yearned for it.

"I have to go to work," she said deflecting his question. She tried to side step him but he stopped her with his arm in front of her chest.

"You're running away. Why can't you talk to you me? What did I do to suddenly stop you from sharing everything with me?" She stopped, biting her lip. She took a deep cold breath before she looked up at him.

"It's what you never did."

* * *

She felt miserable all day. Puck texted her what the fuck she meant like a thousand times but she didn't answer. She deleted her profile on the dating site. She was so over dating random guys. She'd find someone out there in the real world that she liked right off. Not some guy she tried to tell herself she shouldn't dismiss because of a bad picture or a nagging feeling he wasn't the one she was looking for.

Clara tried to prod a bit but quickly picked up that Rachel didn't want to talk and instead tried to distract her with work. It worked till they were done and Rachel had to go home on her own to an empty apartment. She didn't want to. She couldn't go see Puck either. She didn't want to talk more about it all with him. She had two options; call Santana and hide at her and Brittany's or she could call Kurt.

She decided to call Kurt. He was so far away he'd know what to do. He always did. He picked up on the third ring.

"I only wanna hear when you're coming to see me," his light voice greeted her.

"I could come for a long weekend," she opted thinking on her feet. She could use a break, couldn't she? She'd worked hard and deserved a short break.

"Wow, you gave in fast. What's cooking? You sound depressed. Are you okay sweety?" Of course Kurt would pick up on her depressed state.

"Yes, no. Not really. Where in the world are you now?" She was already planning getting a plane to go see him. She needed to see Kurt.

"I'm in London but I'm going to the Copenhagen Fashion Week next week. You could be my date?"

"I could," she agreed. She'd called to talk about all of her troubles and before she knew it she had booked a plane to London with a connecting flight to the minuscule capital of Denmark. She'd leave in the evening the day after – Friday - and be in London around noon the next day where she'd meet Kurt at Heathrow and they'd catch the next flight to Copenhagen. Kurt booked the rest. It took her all of a couple of hours to set up.

"But honey," Kurt said with seriousness unlike him. "You're gonna spill on whatever you really called to talk about."

"Yes," she agreed. She wanted to. She needed to talk to him. She needed her very best friend to talk to. Puck was her guy friend (and the hope of more) but Kurt was her bestie since they'd shared their apartment in Bushwick in her NYADA days. Even if he jetted around the world as the predicted fashion designer of al the stars he was still her friend. He always took the time for her. He did love if he could also dress her while they were talking but he was there and that's what mattered. Rachel wished he still lived in New York like before so she could go see him. He lived partly in London, Paris and New York with a summerhouse in Los Angeles for the big events. He was as busy as and it was rarely they got to actually physically see each other. She really couldn't wait to see him. And she really wanted to get out of New York so Puck couldn't find her. She needed some space.

* * *

She spent the evening packing and trying to come up with an answer for Puck. She didn't feel like calling him and she couldn't find the words to back up her statement from this morning. She paced around picking things to bring being slow to delay being done and only be left with the job of coming up with an answer.

She was rewarded with a knock on the door. She knew it was him. Who else could it be?

"Who is it?" She called.

"It's me. And you still have a doorman," Puck growled.

"What do you want Puck?"

"You're ignoring me – still." She knew he wouldn't leave no matter what she said. He'd stand there like the stubborn mule he was until Rachel gave in on her own or her zealous neighbour would complain about Puck being too loud and Rachel would have to give in on that account. She opened the door with a deep sigh.

"Puck," she started but realized she didn't have anything to say. She knew what he wanted her to say. Or explain but she couldn't. Wouldn't. She didn't even know why she said it to him in the first place. He didn't want her that way. The sooner she accepted that the sooner she could move on.

"You're not getting out of this," he interrupted her unfinished sentence. He strolled into her apartment without taking of his coat. He noticed he didn't wear a scarf or gloves.

"Aren't you cold?" She asked feeling concerned that he might get sick. He had taken in a breath of air but he deflated at her question.

"What?" He furrowed his brows again. "What the fuck? No, I'm fine. Stop deflecting."

"You want something to drink?" She kept deflecting practically running to the kitchen before he could answer her. She could hear him follow her and tried to busy herself with putting on the kettle and finding mugs for them. But his hand stopped her as she was about to open the cupboard.

"Rachel, stop." She didn't look at him but started at his hand covering her own so perfectly. He wasn't even cold like she'd thought but warm and the heat from him made her feel hot herself. She stood frozen like that waiting for him to make the first move. "This is ridiculous. You don't run from saying what you mean. What the hell is up with you? You're acting like a total spas," he tried to be gentle but she knew him too well and she heard the hint of residing anger.

"Nothing," she tried to lie to him but the angry sigh made her think it was the stupidest idea she'd had in a long time. "I don't know. What do you want me to say?" She pulled her hand from his folding both arms over her chest. He looked at her hands or her breasts, she couldn't decide.

"I want you to tell me the truth," he said plainly. "Tell me what you meant I haven't done that made you," he gestured towards her with an accusing finger. "Like this."

"I was always like this," she argued knowing she was again deflecting but this time it worked.

"No you were not. You were always bat-shit crazy never shutting up about what you felt. And now you won't say a thing and," he narrowed his eyes at her. "You're hell bent on this idea of finding a boyfriend all of the sudden. And you're perusing it so desperately you'll spread-"

"Don't you dare call me cheap again!" She raised her voice at him staring him down. "Don't you even dare. I am not cheap or loose! I made one mistake with that one guy. Doesn't make me cheap." He stared at her for a moment then seemed to take her words in and stop himself from saying what he was going to say.

"No matter what; then something's up with you. And you're lying about it. I can't figure out whether you're lying to yourself or just to me," he tried reasoning with her with a soft expression on his face she was sure they'd installed in him during his training in medical school. Unfortunately it worked on her.

"I already told you; I want a boyfriend. I want it all; husband, kids, I want it all. And I want is as fast as I can. It's not that weird to want that at my age." He shrugged but not a shrug of indifference but one of annoyance.

"You are not talking about what's really going on. You're giving me this speech over and over. It's not the real truth. I know you Rachel, you always been about real love and all the fluffy shit." She was already surprised at how many times he'd asked her the same question. He was really persistent about this. As she looked up at him she wondered why. Normally he'd let her do her thing and tell her once what he thought about it and then be done with that. Let her make her own mistakes but this time he wasn't letting it go. She could feel he'd keep going at this like a shark after blood.

"Why are you so bent on finding out about this?" She countered her mind set on focusing this argument on him rather than her. He shook his head.

"You're not doing this. This isn't about me. This is about you." She shook her head at him.

"No this is just as much about you. You're all bent out of shape about this, too. You're on my back all the time about this. Why?" She took an aggressive step towards him; now she'd smelled blood, too. Why hadn't she seen this before? A small glimmer of hope started to make her heart beat faster. Could he be?

"You're- Look I told you already. I seen a lot of girls at the clinic come in because some ass hole couldn't take no for an answer. I don't want you to be one of those girls." He explained to her like she was a child that didn't understand what she wanted or what she was doing.

"I'm well aware of your caring reminder but it never bothered you before that I dated."

"Cos you weren't desperate enough to go on a dating site," he spat. "It's below you. And," he took in a deep breath to control his anger. "Those sites are filled with creeps. Creeps who shouldn't be the father of your child, get to love or ever even touch you," he talked with such rage she took a step back from him.

"Isn't that up to me to decide?" She asked in a quiet but strong tone unwilling to budge even just a little bit. It was her life and unless he got on his knees and proposed to her she'd decide very well on her own who she'd be with or not be with. He covered the distance between them in a fragment of a second and stood so close to her they were almost chest to chest. She however kept her arms folding as a bodily shield against his overwhelming nearness.

"No. Clearly you've gone hormonally insane-"

"I doubt that's possi-"

"You're not making good choices, Rachel!" He practically bellowed at her. "You shouldn't date those men."

"I've dated loser before. What's the difference now?" She refused to let him get the upper hand in this.

"The fucking difference now is that I'm here to see it," he hissed. He looked like he was about to explode; his skin red from anger and his pupils so dilated his lovely hazel eyes were almost black.

"So? I really don't get why you're so angry about this? Or why you think you can decide about my love life." She imagined the expression of a bull as it charged towards the matador would be similar to the one Puck was sporting now.

"Cos you matter to me! Don't you get that!? If some smuck ruins you I'd kill him. You're my best – hell probably one real friend. You're like my little sister. I will run to the end of the world for you if it kept you out of harms way. You have any idea how many of your loser boyfriends I've fended off? Or all those fat ass little bold men who wanna fuck the talent and tie you to them to soak up some of your-" he stopped himself to look down at her. She was aware that her face must pretty much look like that of a teenager soaking up anything her big crush was saying. It seemed to reel him in. "You're like my little sister," he said dismissively and pulled back from. "I'd be the same with her. So just stop this silly charade and look for a descent boyfriend." She couldn't keep the hurt out of he voice as the embers of her hope was simmering to a slow death.

"I was looking for one but seems he's too much off an ass to see it," she held his gaze for a loaded second before she continued. "I'm leaving tomorrow to see Kurt. I'll be back Monday or Tuesday." She unfolded her arms and left him standing in the kitchen. "I have to pack," she called sullenly over her shoulder to him. He followed her.

"Where are you going to see him?"

"I'm flying to London," she informed with a undetached voice.

"So you'll be in London this weekend?"

"Stop this!" She turned to him halfway through the living room. "You're not," she put all her anger into the last word. "My big brother. I'm going to see Kurt. That's all you need to know. I won't be here in New York. End of."

* * *

**Lemme know what you think :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**First off; PHEW! This chapter's been re-written like 10 times.. I've never been this annoyed by a chapter and unable to decide where a story should go. That is the only reason it's taken me this long to write. I've been trying to get it out. I'm not a 100 % happy but it'll do for now. Not much Puck in here but rest assure he will be back and up to no good next chapter :D **

**However; I wanna thank ALL who reviewed! Thanks so much! It warms me to read what you think (good and bad :) and that most of you are enjoying this story as much as I like writing. **

**Well, enuf chatter; enjoy! **

* * *

**One Frog Too Many**

**Chapter Six**

**The Get Away Boy**

The moment she got on the plane, something inside her relaxed. She leaned back, plugged in her music and floated away. The more distance she put between her and New York, the more mental distance she gained.

By the time she landed in Heathrow she felt a lingering sadness of a future loss. She knew what she needed to do; let go of the idea that she and Puck would ever be an item. That he would see her as a sexual woman that could be the barer of his children. She simply had to. And she had to ignore the kicking screaming protests of her heart.

"Rachel Berry!" Kurt's voice rung out making several people turn to look for this person being announced with such a high pitch. Rachel stopped and started to turn to find him amidst all the people milling around her with their suitcases, trolleys, small children and sullen teenagers.

A bobbing head with bright blue eyes and perfect hair bobber above the rest as he waved and Rachel's face lit up with a smile that she for the first time in a while felt actually be genuine. He made his way thought the crowed and engulfed her in an excited hug with an even more excited giggle. She relaxed into him; this was what she needed. He seemed to sense her need and hugged her even tighter.

"Is this about Puck?"

"Mhm," she mumbled into his shoulder. "But not here. I'll tell you all about it on the flight," she pulled away and found a smile for him. No more tears over Puck. "I'm so happy to see you," she managed to shriek and placing her hands on his face she took the time to look at him for real. "It's been too long since we saw each other for real." He nodded.

"And clearly your wardrobe shows," he quibbled cheerily. She let go of his face and looked down at her clothes.

"It's not that –"

"Yes but don't worry, we're going to the Fashion Week of Copenhagen. The North will surely have some fashion for the cold New York. Blaine told me just how cold it's been in New York." Rachel nodded.

"Yeah. I'd say it's been the coldest year yet." He nodded letting her go on about the weather sensing it made her more comfortable. They decided to go get some coffee at a café as they covered the essentials.

"So," Kurt stirred his coffee. "What is up with you and Puck?"

"I guess it's the usual. I want him, he doesn't want me. I keep pining." Kurt shook his head.

"Oh no on, sweety. Santana told on you already. You've been dating." Rachel's eyes snapped up to meet his. His eyes weren't filled with the disgust or humor she was expecting. She slumped.

"Yes. I did. I stopped, though. I decided to," she took her time to think about what she wanted to say. "Get over him. I want a boyfriend cos I want a family and a husband. All the time I've been pining for him he's not noticed one bit about me in that way but now that I'm dating he's been totally overprotective and we've been fighting and he's been so –" She stopped herself. "We had a fight the other night and it ended up with him yelling at me that he was that way because he saw me like a little sister and he'd do anything to prevent me from ending up with some loser."

"Autch! Really? He said that? A little sister." Kurt took a sip of his coffee with a pensive expression. "I always thought he secretly loved your pent-up control freak persona and was just waiting till he'd sorta got all the party and one night girls out of his system." Rachel shrugged.

"I guess he does just not in a sexual way." Kurt shook his head and put his cup of coffee down.

"You know what, sweety? Fuck him. Well, in the metaphorical sense. Find someone fabulous and either he'll go crazy with envy cos he actually do fancy pulling your pants off or you'll get what you want with someone else."

"It's not that easy to just find someone. I don't want just anybody who'll have me," Rachel protested with a frown. "I want a family. And one who loves each other." Kurt nodded.

"Of course you. Don't we all really?" He offered her a small little smile tinged with his own sadness. She remembered he was single, too. Reaching for his hand she gave him an optimist smile.

"We'll find someone for both of us." Kurt tipped his coffee cup to her with a wry smile.

"Not sure the state of Denmark is quite ready for us," he winked and the wryness evaporated as it turned into a genuine smile.

* * *

He caught her eye as she was sitting at their second fashion show of the day. It was Saturday just after lunch but Rachel felt hungry again just looking at the models on the podium, which made her eye wander over the crowd. All these important people within the fashion world quietly disguising the clothes. He was on the opposite side of them and staring at her. Not at the models on the runway. When she looked at him, he smiled a side way smile and she noted how his eyes twinkled with mischief and humor even from afar. He had sandy brown hair arranged to look like he stepped right out of bed but she knew he'd most likely spent half an hour doing it - just perfect. His eyes were light blue almost grey. Rare and intriguing with a dark rim around the iris. They were so intense and clear she could barely tare her eyes from his. He winked at her and she could feel herself blush like a school girl. Like Noah could make her blush. She bit her lip and smiled a shy smile back at him before she forced herself to look back at the runway and concentrate on Kurt's comments and info about the designers, models and general gossip from the fashion world. She kept sneaking peaks at the guy and he'd notice her every time and reward her with a wink and a smile that grew more and more cheeky the more colour she gained in her cheeks from pure mortification of being found out each and every time but she couldn't stop herself from looking at him. He drew her eyes to his person. The more she looked the more she wanted to see. She felt silly but excited at the same time. This was what she wanted, wasn't it? A guy to notice and flirt with her. He was really good looking as well with flirty written all over him. She felt her pulse race when she looked at his lips; full but not too full with his bottom lip just slightly thicker than the upper. He had the overnight stubble to support the out of bed look he sported. He wore a blazer and jeans that showed a trimmed and lean body. She couldn't stop herself from imagining how it would feel to kiss him.

After the show as they all got up to leave he stopped at the side where she had to pass to get out to talk to another man but he kept throwing her glances and she knew he only stood there to irk her. Kurt was talking non-stop about the clothes but Rachel wasn't listening; she was so focussed on having to pass this guy she almost tripped as she tried to play it cool. Just as they passed he said good buy to whoever he had been talking to and fell in right behind her. She could feel him stare at her back and she had to stop herself from stopping to let him pass. She felt tingles all over her body and goose bumps rose on her arms in excitement. Her heart was racing towards her mouth with the threat that it would attempt to gallop right out and onto her tongue.

"Kurt!" A shrill voice managed to break through her haze and she turned with Kurt to the owner of the voice; a tall absolutely stunning woman with a long sleek hair and piercing deep blue eyes. Kurt reciprocated the hello and started to chat with the woman about the line leaving Rachel to either listen or preoccupy herself. Rachel tuned out as she felt him so close behind her she could smell his cologne.

"I couldn't take my eyes of you. I have to - no I need to take you out to dinner." She turned her head slightly sideways.

"What if I say no?" She couldn't help the smile that lingered at the side of her mouth edging her voice with humour. She was the easiest picking even if she tried to keep it cool. She wanted him to think she was hard to get even if she wasn't really.

"The looks you sent me in there suggest you can't say no to me as much as I can't say no to you." His voice intense all of the sudden like he was begging for water in Sahara. His hand on her hip almost made her choke. "Please." She bit her lip and pressed her eyes together trying to gather her thoughts. How could he do this to her already? She didn't know him at all but just the mere nearness of him made her act this way. Maybe a date would be a car wreck in the making. He'd make her melt like ice under fire.

"Okay, but," she gave Kurt a side-glance. "I'm here with my friend."

"He's gay," he stated with a smile. "You think you need a chaperone?" She hooded.

"Clearly you…" She hesitated. "You have a way with girls. I'm not one of those girls."

"First of," he stepped closer and whispered into her ear. "You're not a girl and secondly," his nose in her hair. "I know you're not. If that's what I was interested in I'd have winked at a girl." She felt flustered and she knew her cheeks were spotting red her whole body reacting to him and his words.

"Okay. Dinner."

* * *

After a debate with Kurt that focussed half on could Rachel resists this man and not let him seduce her and half on how amazing it was that she had a date, Kurt dressed her and made sure she looked as hot as possible to tempt her mysterious fashion man but not enough to make it impossible. Rachel hadn't even gotten his name but merely made an arrangement to be picked up at the hotel at 7 in the lobby. She'd felt like she'd run a marathon after he'd asked her out and any rational thought she'd normally have had left leaving her without his name or number. No possibility to cancel.

She stood in the lobby half expecting him to stand her up and half expecting this to be right about the most romantic night of her life. She chosen a long dress to make her look taller and also to try and not be too tempting. No reason to show skin she wasn't prepared to allow him access to. Except, she mused as she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror; the neckline was more like a higher rib line as the front curve of the dress dipped deep down between her breasts and showed that she most certainly wasn't wearing a bra. She heaved a breath to steady herself just as her mobile rang. The sound of "Don't Rain On My Parade" echoed through the quiet lobby earning her a disapproving raised eyebrow from the clerk. She hurriedly fished out the disturber of price from her purse and without checking whom it was, clicked on.

"Hello?" She half hissed.

"Hey babe," his smooth voice greeted her. She was about to tell him she didn't have time to talk to him but he beat her to it. "What you doing Wednesday?"

"Er," her mind went blank as her date pushed through the doors of the hotel. His eyes already fixed on her and the closer he got the wider his smile grew. Rachel almost hung up on Puck as her brain lost her ability to multitask. Her date was wearing jeans and a simple black coat with a dark blue scarf around his neck. Simple but sexy.

"Rach? You there? babe?"

"Er, Puck…" She had to hang up very soon. "I don't think I'm doing anything. I'll erm, I'll check," she had to focus so she fixed her date with a seducing smile and a finger to indicate she'd be just one minute. She turned her back to him to concentrate on Puck.

"Are you flicking the bean or something? You sound like you're completely distracted."

"Why do you always have to be so crude?" She finally managed to pull her wits together. "I am not…doing that. I'm just getting ready to go on a date. I have to go now. I will call you when I get home."

"A date?" he refused to let her go.

"Yes a date, Puck. It happens. And this time you're not here to ruin it."

"We've been over that. It was already broken."

"Yeah yeah," she sulked. "Anyway, he's here and I have to go. Have a nice weekend, Puck," she said with a clipped voice as her whole inside turned to a mix of frustration, mush and excitement. She hung up and took a deep breath to steady her heart. Her date might pull at the strings of her libido but Noah pulled at her heartstrings.

"That your boyfriend there; way back over on the other side of the pond?" She spun around to face her date and she was taken back by how sexy he was. He smiled a side ways smile at her as she shook her head.

"No. I don't have a boyfriend."

"Ex?" She shook her head again.

"He's just a friend. Nothing more," she managed a strained smile. Then she remembered that she was about to go on a date with a hot man and she didn't want to focus on Noah right now. "But never mind him," her smile grew easy and a twinkle formed. "You never told me your name?" He smiled again and offered her his arm.

"My name is Nicklas. But call me Nick. Everybody else do."

"Okay Nick. I'm Rachel."

Half way through dinner Rachel felt ready to declare herself in love. Nick was funny, smart and so sexy she could barely contain herself around him. He worked as a photographer but he hadn't been at the show to shoot but just there for a friend. He was in Copenhagen a bit like she was; here with a friend who wanted a supportive date at his side here at the shows after being jilted only two days before the fashion week.

Normally he lived and worked in London but he was born and raised Danish. Rachel had to wonder why he hadn't turned a model himself but she didn't ask not wanting to let on just how good-looking she thought he was.

"So you ever been to London?" he asked as he sipped his wine. She nodded.

"Yeah. Kurt has one office there. He's used me a few times as one of those real life models."

"So really you haven't been to London. Just there working," he teased. "I will show you London, Rachel," he promised and she felt a flutter of hope at the prospect of seeing this man again and being shown London by day and touring his body by night. She blushed at the mere thought and tried to cover it by sipping her own wine. "Why would that make you blush?" He was unusually perceptive for a guy, she noted. He read her like a book. She attributed it to being used to minute expression changes in his models to capture just the right expression. She shook her head trying to cover it up but the blush merely spread as he called her out on it.

"Nothing I," she cleared her throat. He leaned over the table looking her intently in the eye.

"I was thinking the same thing, Rachel. From the moment I saw you all I wanted was to get to know you; all of you." She forgot to breathe for a second. He was so direct and forward. She liked it. No bullshit. He took her hand and squeezed it. "We'll get it to it." A promise she hoped he'd keep.

They had the most amazing night dining out and then they went to pub and talked. He was interesting and interested in her. She felt like a spot had been turned on her; but not like she was put to a test. More like she felt on stage; at her best and able to show what she was all about. He listened and shared. By the time he walked her home to the hotel she knew she couldn't wait to see him again. They stopped in the lobby. She felt uncertain about what to do. She wanted noting more than to invite him up and for this evening to go on but then again she didn't feel ready to sleep with him either emotionally. She knew if she did this; it would mean more to her and chances were they'd never see each other again even if he'd promised more than once to show her London and to come see New York. She knew how distances worked on the heart; it made it weary with want and soon it'd replace the object of affection with someone else easily slipping into the role of the former occupant. She knew this so she couldn't sleep with him. She wouldn't do that to herself.

"I'd offer to walk you up but I have a feeling you'd take it the wrong way," he said stepping in close to her. She looked up at him mesmerized by his eyes. She could imagine looking into them for the rest of her life.

"I'm not that kind of woman," she answered and he nodded gently cupping her face.

"I know. I don't want the future mother of my children to be," he whispered against her lips before he captured them in soft kiss edged with lust and tenderness. Rachel had never been kissed like that before. Her body and heart fought for dominance to respond; unable to decide. She responded to his lips eagerly yet trying to imitate the softness. She failed at it, normally being dominant and quick to want more. He smiled against her lips. "You're not the patient type, are you?" Eyes still closed she shook her head unwilling to open them and accept that the kiss was over. He chuckled and kissed the side of mouth. "I like that. Means I get to drive you absolutely insane." She felt certain he would.

* * *

**Let me know what you think :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Another chapter and low and behold Puck's back with an evil plan to ruin Rachel's new "perfect" boyfriend. **

**As always THANKS SOOOOO much for your kinds words; they make me write faster and I do my best to keep this story interesting :) **

**Enjoy! :) **

* * *

**One Frog Too Many**

**Chapter Seven**

**Like a salmon swimming upstream**

She felt a jolt of excitement every time her phone beeped or rang. Her and Nick texted back and forth, skyped and emailed when they found the time in between her schedule and his as well as the time difference. Rachel could barely keep her head straight about work even though she was required to do so as the script was almost at the last stage of being read over and Clara and her had a hell correcting with the producers.

But it was hard to focus when Nick was so charming and romantic and Rachel felt like she was swimming pleasantly along on cloud 9 - except that he was in London and she was in New York.

On Wednesday morning he broke down and he booked a ticket for the following weekend to come see her. It had been only a week since they'd met and now she was seeing him again.

She was also seeing Noah that evening. She didn't know what to think or feel about him any more. On one hand he had called and acted like nothing had happened which annoyed her; they had a fight and he wasn't just getting out of it without a talk about it and preferably an apology evening out that last time he was here. But then again she didn't really want to relive the fight and start all over; she missed being friends with him and just have fun together. Eager to let go, yet clinging on desperately. Typically Rachel Berry, she mused as she laid the table waiting for him to arrive. She didn't expect him on time as he rarely was - usually tied up ending his shift with some case needing to be handled or left to be handled by others. She didn't mind his enthusiasm for his job. She rather fancied herself his enabler on that matter encouraging him to better his professional standings. It had taken a long time to get to where he was. He'd been in LA too long, lazy and living from day to day till one day he opted to apply himself for pre-med by improving all his grades. He worked hard and after two years managed to enroll at NYU and moved to New York. He had done well she thought and by now he was working to apply himself as a plastic surgeon. No real chock his interest in breast would spill into his professional life as well as his private. Rachel had supported him the whole way; always being the good girly friend and made him dinner, coffee for when he was studying like mad trying to cramp as much knowledge into his brain before a test and when he just needed to relax after a hard day. She'd been there - just as he'd been there for her and her career. Even though by the time he moved to New York she'd made it through the rough post-NYADA years and was already on the stage.

The knock on the door broke her musing over their lives and how different they now were to the kids who parted on a train platform as Finn broke off the wedding so she'd go to New York where she belonged.

She quickly ran her hands down her outfit before she heaved a big sigh. She was ready to look him in the eyes knowing he'd interrogate her about the details of her date and the guy she'd practically had hung up on him to go out with. She felt cornered before he was even inside the apartment.

She opened the door and stared at him. He was clad in dark jeans and a dark winter's coat with a bright red scarf his intense green eyes fixed on her not with happiness of seeing his best friend but more like a man on a mission.

"Hey," she greeted him trying to dissuade his intensity with a light smile.

"Hi," he replied his face breaking up the harshness just a little bit as he took in her whole form. A part of the hardness seemed unable to hang on to his features as he looked at her. She figured he'd worked himself up since Saturday to confronting her about this and now that he was here some of the anger or whatever he was feeling evaporated. She stepped to the side and allowed him access to her home. He took a look around as if checking she was alone before he turned to her. Looking her over once and then twice like he was expecting her to have changed.

"I'm still me, Noah," she finally said with a sigh as she closed the door. "So stop looking at me like I've changed." He shrugged and turned to the table.

"What's for dinner?"

"Food," she teases and he shot her a dark look. He looked tired all of the sudden and she felt a surge of concern for him until he opened his mouth again:

"I'm amazed. I half expected grilled pots," he mocked and she huffed at him leaving him to take off his coat and seat himself as she fixed the food.

"Neanderthal," she huffed as she left him.

They made it through dinner without a fight breaking out but she felt it edging near as the meal drew to an end. The way he stabbed his potatoes, the way he chewed his meat like he was indeed a pre-historic man and mostly the way he ogled her all the time; like a hawk watching its prey. Not for the first time she felt like prey around him. She'd hoped he'd not be like this but thinking it over as she chewed her own food as delicately as she could muster as a response to his less than delicate handling of her cooking, she should have know he'd be like this. The past few weeks had revealed a pattern of extreme protective- and possessiveness on her behalf.

"Noah," she put her fork down tired of waiting for him to implode. "Get it out, will you?" He pushed a potato over his plate and looked up at her.

"Did you fuck him?" Rachel should have known he'd ask her this and in that manner but it still caught her off guard.

"What does that matter to you? Why are you so obsessed about who I sleep with - or don't sleep with?" She countered with furrowed brows.

"I don't care about the ones you don't sleep with," he answered dryly. She stared at him taking all of him in; his clothes were smart today fitted him to enhance his perfect body but his eyes were rimmed red and he looked so tired she felt like putting him to sleep right there and then. "Did you sleep with your date?" She shook her head.

"No. I didn't." He narrowed his eyes at her like he was trying to read her. Trying to determine if she was lying? "I didn't sleep with him. It was just a date. A first date at that."

"Didn't stop you last time." She closed her eyes and counted to 10 in her head.

"It was a mistake. I told you." He shrugged again.

"If you say so." He was so sullen she felt like hitting him but she merely got up and started to clear the table. He kept staring at her.

"But he's coming to see me Friday." She knew it was cruel to play with him in this manner but he deserved it. His face screwed up with a huge frown.

"What?" His voice low and controlled.

"He is flying in Friday and staying on till Monday," she replied coyly knowing she was provoking him. He slumped a bit but his eyes grew hard.

"He's staying here?" She shook her head.

"I hardly know him. He's booked into a hotel. No pressure." She talked to him like he was Santana or some other girly friend knowing every one of her answers pissed him off. The shoe was on the other foot now, she thought as she carried their plates out to the kitchen with a smirk. It felt good to make him suffer just a little bit. And it felt good to tell someone about Nick, too. She could barely wait to see him again.

Puck came into the kitchen after her with another plate and their glasses.

"So," he started trying a civil tone. "You really into this guy?" She turned to face him.

"Yes. As much as I can be after just one date." She offered him a genuine smile as she thought back to the kiss she'd shared with Nick. And then it hit her; she still wished it had been with Noah. "I hope this can be something more," she said with a sadness edged into her voice. She knew she was driving a big fat stake through the hope of Noah stepping up to the plate by admitting feelings for Nick after just one date. He fixed her with a hard stare; this time clearly reading her. She felt caught and analysed but she didn't weaver. Nick was coming and there was nothing Noah could do to change that short of making a blizzard close the airports.

"Why?" The question caught her off guard. Why? That was a strange question for him to ask her, wasn't it? Normally he'd never ask her anything like that. He'd demand she didn't do something or she could go fuck herself. She took a few seconds to find her tongue and respond.

"He's funny, smart and sexy. He makes me laugh and he's-" she stopped before she told him that Nick was a good kisser unwilling to share such intimate details with Puck. "He's rem-," she couldn't keep the blush from rising in her cheeks. "He's a gentleman," she finally ended her fluster as she turned from him to start and wash off the dishes.

"So you kissed him?" he concluded. She nodded managing to avoid his gaze as she kept her head down feigning to scrub a hard spot on a plate. No reason to avoid his eyes but she felt ashamed by the admission. She had kissed another guy who wasn't him; she felt like she'd cheated but she knew it was insane to feel that way. They weren't together at all by his choice. She was in her every right to kiss someone like Nick. Puck ran a hand thought his hair.

"I suggest," he said with a gruff voice. "We double date. I get to meet him." She spun to look up at him with surprise written all over her features.

"You're dating someone?" He nodded with a vague smile. She felt a pang of envy. Some lucky girl got to kiss him and she didn't. She got to kiss Nick, she reminded herself.

"Well, yeah. Okay. Let's do that. Saturday evening. We could go out after then as well? I want to show Nick New York." Noah nodded.

"Good idea." Rachel wasn't sure it was a good idea but they met at a middle ground and that she did like. She just didn't get why he'd seemed so angry with her that she'd been with Nick if he was seeing someone himself? She put the question to the back of her mind and as the week went on Saturday morning soon arrived with a cargo delivery to her heart. She picked Nick up at 6 in the morning from the airport and was rewarded with a kiss that made people look at them with a mix of jealousy and disgust from being filled with longing, lust and unexplored love.

They spent the day being tourists, kissing and being newly daters. She explained (or tried to) her situation with Puck, leaving out that she'd been in love with him for as long as forever, and he in turn accepted the date eager to meet her best friend.

* * *

She wasn't so sure this night would be a good idea at all. Something told her this was a scheme alike the one where he sat in on her date and no matter she told herself, she couldn't shake the feeling. As she got ready and awaited to be pick up by Nick she mulled over the possibilities of how the multiple ways this evening could go wrong going over every resource she believed Puck possessed to play out the worst in him in order to ruin her second date.

The knock on her door made her jump. She'd been so preoccupied with fixing the last strand of hair and thinking about the evening and in how many ways it could go wrong, she'd drifted into a catatonic mind-set, now disturbed by the knock on her door. She rushed to the door checking herself one more time in the mirror as she always did before she opened her door. Nick stood outside with three roses in his hand and a wide smile.

"For the lady," he offered her the roses. "For our third date," he smiled before he leaned in and captured her lips between his in a slow affectionate kiss. She broke the kiss with a smile finding the rhythm of them hard to follow despite having practised all day.

"That's so sweet of you. Thank you," she beamed at him. "Let's get going. Noah's waiting."

"Half the time you call him Puck and half the time you call him Noah. What should I call him?" Rachel hadn't noticed that she did that but furrowing her brows she realized he was right. She was rather inconsistent in the use of his name.

"You should call him Puck. Unless he says otherwise."

"What does he do?" Nick asked with peaked interest as she gathered her coat and purse.

"He's qualifying to be a plastic surgeon." Nick raised and eyebrow.

"Sounds like a smart guy," he noted. Rachel couldn't help but laugh.

"I guess he is. Never thought of it that way," she smiled.

Arriving at the restaurant Nick took her hand the ease of someone used to showing affecting and feeling confident it would be reciprocated, which made Rachel felt both happy and awkward. She was about to go public with her possible boyfriend to her best friend and there by showing she was ready to move on. To let go of the hope she'd once held onto in procure him as her boyfriend. She sent Nick one last smile to reassure him but she knew she was only taking one last look to be sure she wanted to go through with this evening. He smiled back and she felt slightly reassured that at least his interest in her would be enough to live through whatever Puck would come up with. Or so she hoped.

She gave her name at the front and they were showed to the bar as they waited for Puck and his date to arrive. She sat but he preferred to stand next to her with a hand on her lower back, which enabled him to kiss her cheek and whisper sweet nothings in her ear. They waited for almost 20 minutes till Puck finally made his appearance - alone. Rachel stood as he came up to them trying to brush off the blush from Nick's bashful compliments to her sexiness.

"Where's your date?" she greeted him leaving out all formality as she felt this evening already starting to crash with the speed of a race car out of control. The whole evening was planned around him bringing a date to even out the number and not make this a cockfight in the almost literal sense. If he didn't have a date here she had no idea what he could come up with.

"She cancelled. That's why I'm late," he said with dark eyes before leaning over to kiss her cheek in greeting. "Hey dude. I'm Puck," he offered Nick his hand and Nick took it with a forthcoming smile.

"Nick," he said keeping the smile intact. "Sorry you're date had to cancel."

"Yeah. Well, I'm starving let's eat." The small party were lead to the table; Rachel let Nick lead and dropped back to Puck's side.

"Did she really cancel?" She fixed him with a hard stare. "I will not have you ruin this date for me." His eyes grew hard as he hissed.

"The bitch dumped me. Nothing I could do about that."

"You could have cancelled," she pointed out.

"And not meet wonder boy?" He gave her a grin and she felt uneasy about what he might do - yet again - and feeling unsure he had in fact actually ever intended to bring a date in the first place.

They were seated and handed a menu each. Nick went about to study the card with intense interest, leaving Rachel to study Puck as he again looked at Nick. She knew that look; he was assessing the situation and sizing up the other guy in the arena. She didn't understand his possessiveness and had a feeling she might never but she felt uneasy with it as Puck's companion and she almost thought of it as a fourth person with them at the table; sitting on the empty chair between Puck and Nick and egging Puck on to act in the pretended defense of her her honour.

"So Nick," Puck began after they'd placed their orders. Nick looked over at Puck with an easy smile. He seemed to easy-going next to Puck's few manners and hard demeanour. "What do you do for a living?"

"I'm a photographer," Nick answered as their drinks came. Rachel felt Puck's condescend but hoped Nick didn't; Puck huffed slightly and then focussed his attentions on the female waiter setting the drink in front of him. A beer and a blond never failed to get his attention, she huffed inwardly.

"What kind?" Puck returned as he'd let go of the poor woman serving them and she hurried from the table with at least the manners to act like she was embarrassed by his ontowards attentions.

"I have my own studio. I do some shots there and I have a freelance job with a magazine." Nick was a modest guy. Rachel knew he was a very busy guy. Trying to get a call in between his appointments was hardly possible.

"He works for Vanity Fair," she proudly boasted of her new almost boyfriend. Puck lifted his beer in mock congratulations at her and swallowed almost half in one gulp. Rachel wondered how soon he'd be plastered and if they could get out of here before that happened. Knowing the restaurant and the time they took to serve their customers, she felt uneasy he might make a spectacle before they were through the main course.

"Only a few times a month," Nick injected with perfect modesty. "So Rachel tells me you're a qualifying to be a plastic surgeon?" Puck nodded setting the beer down after another gulp of it leaving it almost empty.

"Yeah," Puck answered but didn't open up to a conversation.

"How long before you're qualified?" Nick asked trying to loosen up the tension that Puck's sullen demeanour had laid upon the table. Rachel felt a jab of gratitude towards him; he was trying for her.

"3 years," he answered disinterested in the questions. Nick nodded.

"Why did you want to become a doctor?" Puck finally met Nick's eye with an almost quizzical look in his own eyes.

"I became a doctor to better the view of my two favourite things in the world; breast," this time with a smile and Nick smiled as well. Rachel rolled her eyes. Men and boobs. She had accepted as much that she'd never get it no matter how she tried to comprehend the fascination.

"I see," he grinned and the two shared a moment of understanding what it was like to be a man. And then they both turned to Rachel and somehow Rachel felt her chest scrutinized by both and to her surprise Puck seemed the most happy with what he saw. "Anyways," Nick pulled his gaze from Rachel's chest and met her eyes with a soft expression. "How long have you two known each other?"

"We went to High School together," Puck answered before Rachel could as she was a little busy smiling back at Nick. "Rachel and I dated for like 5 minutes and then she dumped me. We were both in Glee Club." Short and to the point. "And after we graduated I moved to LA and Rachel here to New York to become a Broadway star. Four years later I came here, too."

"What's a Glee Club?" Nick asked having looked puzzled since Puck said the words.

"It's an after school curricular; a choir," Rachel injected before Puck could call it lame.

"Like singing?" Nick asked incredulously looking at Puck. "You sang in High School?" Rachel nodded.

"And he was really good. Plays guitar and a variety of different instruments as well as writing a song now and then. He's helped me more than once putting together a song for my shows or rehearsing." Nick looked baffled at Puck's accomplishments and Rachel also detected a hint of jealousy, as Rachel couldn't keep the pride out of her voice. She was really proud of Puck, wasn't she?

"So you're a doctor and you play and sing, why aren't girls crawling all over you?" Rachel looked at Puck realizing that Puck could most likely procure a date for the night with pretty much any girl he wanted. Puck held here gaze instead of Nick's as he answered.

"I don't just want any girl," he said with a grave voice and Rachel felt her stomach flutter like butterflies had been released and were now batting about to try and find a way out. Could he be talking about her?

* * *

**As always eager to hear your thoughts :) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Helloooo everybody! As always thank you sooooooo much for your reviews, followers and just for reading this story. I seem to struggle with every chapter of it but here you go; chapter 8! And on Christmas! A little present for you; enjoy!**

**If any of you read my Stolen story (before this one) I am working on the sequel and have written the first chapter. I will upload it today when I've read it through again. It'll be pretty fluffy as promised and called Memory Lane. **

* * *

**One Frog Too Many**

**Chapter Eight**

**The Last Spat**

"You mean that girl who dumped you?" Nick asked and Rachel wasn't sure if he'd caught on to Puck's meaning or she'd misinterpreted it because she still felt the life of even the smallest hope he could still harbour more feelings for her than the common ones of a sibling. Puck tore his eyes from Rachel to look at Nick for a second appearing to find the latter pretty dumb.

"Yeah, sure," he said back with a dismissive sarcasm in his tone. He met Rachel's eyes again but then broke the contact quickly picking up his glass to load up on more beer. She stopped listening to the small talk Nick kept trying to keep going with Puck, conjuring even more and more creative questions that Puck shot down with short answers and refusing to ask any back while he drank more beer. Her mind was reeling. What was that look? Had he meant his date that didn't come? Or had he meant her? Or someone else in general?

Her inner wonderings were broken by the arrival of their appetizers and Rachel returned to the conversations finding it stalled.

"Mmm, I always love coming here," she tried to coax Puck to talk at all in the hope that with her in the middle the two guys would hold a conversation. Puck looked up and nodded.

"Yeah. Why I suggested it." More syllables than Nick could get him to utter but still curt. She couldn't really figure out what to say about the restaurant to get him talking; they'd come here more than a few times but nothing had ever really happened her except eating. No funny anecdote to revitalize the dead conversation. She wrecked her brains to come up with something she wanted to talk about that would still hold off the worse of embarrassing stories from Puck.

She looked at him sitting there digging into his food and beer. The smart clothes didn't hide the slump of his shoulders or the tired look in his eyes. She felt caught. She had known this was a bad idea. She should have had this date with Nick just the two of them to establish their relationship before she let Nick and Puck meet. She stabbed at her salad, frustrated. Why was she always like this with Puck? Why did she let him push her around like this? She knew the answer but she refused to acknowledge her own partiality to him. Instead she only felt angry with herself. She knew she let him to do this; run amok in her life without consequence.

"How was work today?" She asked trying to pull him out. Normally he loved to talk about his work with her. He usually ended up with feeding her details of the surgeries she didn't understand but she didn't care; she loved to see his enthusiasm. He looked up at her and his expression softened making her stomach turn.

"It was a good day," he gave her a tired smile. She felt a small easy settle into her. He would be civil to her at least. She just hoped Nick wouldn't be affronted. "You remember that woman I told you about a few weeks back?" Rachel frowned trying to remember which of the many cases he was referring to precisely. "That woman who came in with next to no breasts and she wanted new breasts cos she was featuring in porn?" Rachel had to hold back a giggle.

"The one who offered you a part?" He nodded with a grin.

"My boss gave her a clear. She came in today and when she was going under she told me she'd been thinking about me and she really wanted to make a private movie with me. I could be her practice buddy. Like reading lines or something," he grinned eyeing her with a wicked interest. She frowned.

"And what did you say?" She played along for a moment forgetting that Nick was there, too.

"No, of course," he smiled and giving Nick a quick glance. "Unless you wanna join us?" Rachel dropped her fork. How could he ask her that here? Had it been just the two of them she could appreciate the joke on the behalf of her prudishness but here with Nick who didn't know how they acted around each other Puck was plain rude and she wouldn't stand for it. Her eyes snapped to Nick's who was looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"You wanna explain that?" He said calmly.

"It's just a sick joke," she said quickly trying to dismiss the blush as well as the images of her with Puck - conveniently leaving out the other woman. Puck merely grinned and emptied his beer. Well on the way to chase off her lover boy, she was sure he felt right now. He was such an ass! "It's just Puck here knowing I'm a bit of a…" she looked at Puck for help out of habit more than really wanting it.

"She's prude dude," he offered. "She'd never agree to being shared nor sharing her man. So if you're into the kicky stuff, she's not the one for you."

"Puck does this just to rattle me. All the time," she inserted trying to cut off Puck and his revealing insight to her sex life. Even if they'd never gotten down and dirty he knew way too much about her. She felt a sudden blush at the thought. She had to let go of those ideas. Only consolation was that she was sure that Nick would take her blush as of embarrassment rather than excitement. "It's like a joke between us," she managed to say. Nick nodded and offered her a tight-lipped smile showing he was far from pleased. She had to defuse this situation but without instigating a fight with Puck here and now she felt powerless to do so. He had the upper hand in this.

"Although," Puck continued. "We could make this date a double sex date. I'd love to see how Berry here fares with an audience," he sniggered. Rachel turned bright red; both from embarrassment as well as anger. He crossed the line.

"Puck! Stop this!" She tried to keep herself from screaming at him. She grabbed hold of the table to hold her body in place and keep it form rising by itself and start yelling at him or physically escorting him out of the restaurant.

"It's was just a joke. You got it, right Nick? She's so easy to get a rise out of," he said to Nick in a hushed tone as if to keep it from Rachel. "I'd consider you're choices before you take her on, really. She's like a tornado when she get's pissed. And it takes next to nothing to get her pissed." She knew he was baiting her and she snapping at the bait like the shark after a seal.

"Enough," she hissed. "You're done with this shit," she couldn't stop her language and her tongue seemed to unroll the foul language like had it been store in her cheeks all this time. "You either stop this now or leave. I've had it with you." She only saw Puck who kept smiling at her with an annoyingly humoured smile playing on his lips. "This was a total mistake. I shouldn't have let you come here and ruin my date. Why can't you let me be happy? What is it with you? And what the fu-" she stopped herself as she saw Nick rise out of his chair from the corner of her eye. She turned to him with horror in her eyes. "Nick? What are you doing?"

"It's obvious that there's something between you two. I don't want to be in the middle of that, Rachel. I want someone who can give herself completely without attachments or appendixes like an ex-boyfriend or whatever he is to you." She stood trying to get him to stop from walking out but her soft cry of his name did nothing to make him stop and she didn't follow. She bit her lip to hold back the tears as she slumped back into her chair.

"I hate you," she said with a low sob. "I can't believe you did this."

"I do this?" She lifted her eyes to his uncaring if he saw the brimming of tears in them.

"Yes. You baited me. I know you did this. Don't try to act so innocent. You've been on my case with every date since you found out I had decided to be on the market. If you want me for yourself then be a man and say it. Do something about it but if you don't then stop ruining it for me." She stopped talking looking up into the ceiling for a moment to gather herself and keep the tears from falling. She didn't expect him to answer; she just took a moment before she'd leave. The last person she wanted to see or talk to was him. She wanted to go home and straighten things out with Nick.

"I didn't ruin it for you. You did. Don't you see?" She frowned her forehead but kept her eyes away from him unwilling to let him get to her. She didn't want to give him that power over her. "You're the one hanging onto this. Us. The hope I'll one day propose to you or whatever girly fantasy you're having. I just showed Nick that you weren't ready to move on. Or if he wanted you he had to accept that he wasn't the main man in your life." She lowered her eyes to his.

"Is that what you did?" She asked him with a clipped and hurt voice. "You protected Nick from me?" The hurt was almost unbearable. He nodded and her whole face feel conveying the hurt and torment of what being in love with him did to her.

"No, I- Hey Rach don't look like that…" She didn't wait to listen to whatever he had to say but shot out of her chair and ran from him.

He stopped her by his usual grabbing of the arm as she made it out onto the busy street.

"Let go of me, Puck!" She said with bitter strength trying to save her tears for later when she was alone and unburdened by the possible paparazzi's ready to capture any interesting snippet from her life.

"Rach, I didn't- I l-" Rachel never allowed him to finish his speech as she turned to him with venom in her eyes and her mouth hard.

"There is nothing you say now, Puck! We are done! DONE!" She screamed making several people turn to look at them but she didn't care. "You and I are no longer friends. I want you gone! Out of my life. I never," she twisted her arm from his hold and took a step back. "Wanna see you again." She spun on her heals leaving him for a moment to stare after her with a surprised and hurt expression before he propelled into moving as well. Following her to the curb where she was hailing a cab he slowly filled with anger at her decision.

"You will regret this," he started knowing he was speaking out of heat of the moment and regretting every word before it even crossed his lips. He knew he was digging his own grave but he couldn't stop himself. "You will come crawling back to me like you always do. You can't live without me. You're the one who needs me. You're the silly girl who's been in love with me for years and year. You can't let go of that no matter what you say." She closed her eyes to shield herself from the hurtful partly truthful spite he was spitting at her but the more he spoke the more she was determined to just what he claimed she couldn't. She spotted the taxi as she opened her eyes and waves at it fervently. "You're stuck on me. Don't think I don't know and you try to replace me with that Nick guy? Pathetic. You're only interested in him because he lives so far off you can still be with me and pine for me where he can't see you and then go be with him when you feel down about me. You're not looking for a boyfriend, Rachel. You're looking for someone to bide the time with till you get me. You hope one day I'll be ready for you. I'll grow up, realize you're the one for me…" The taxi came and she ripped the door open and got in but he blocked her from closing it. "You might as well realize you're stuck with me. You will come back to me." She finally met his eyes.

"No, I won't. You're wrong. I have been just fine before you and I will again. Now, let me go!" She pulled at the door and he finally stepped back allowing her to be driven away in the New York night away from him. The distance between them now a great gap parted by his hateful words and actions.

* * *

**Okay so I know you hate me now; Nick gone and Puck kicked out of Rachel's life...for now. But this will be the end of them fighting as such. Don't worry I have a plan and I only write happy endings ;) I will try to update as soon as I can but it is the holidays and I am a busy person as well as a slow writers so have patience; I'm doing my best. Happy holidays to you all and thanks for reading :) **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello all my dear followers of this story. Wow, a response I got from last chapter! Thanks so much. It was like a second xmas reading your reviews! :) And I was convinced you'd lynch me after what I did but happy you didn't and you're still with me :)**

**And wee, I could say this was part II as the story changes slightly and will focus more on Puck and what he thinks now as someone suggested might be a good idea. Thanks for that idea :)**

**And not to worry, he'll have to make up for his ass-like behaviour! Rachel will not be stepped on any more in this story - by Puck at least. ;)**

**Anyways, you forced my imagination with your reviews and here's the next chapter :)**

* * *

One Frog Too Many

Chapter 9

First Set

Puck had never in his life felt so ambivalent about anyone. No one had ever produced in him such an emotional response to their absent. Well, maybe his father back when he was a kid but not since and he wowed no one ever should again. He couldn't no matter how much he didn't want to deny that he had missed her the moment she put herself in that cab and left him and removed any reason to contact her again. He spent the first week being angry with her. Angry that she didn't get it all and didn't see just how wrong she was about the whole thing. She was chasing something she didn't really want; a boyfriend to replace what he didn't give her while still harbouring the hope he'd see her and be convinced by the action she was taking to remove herself from him that he couldn't live without her. He could and he would. He had to now, didn't he?

But could he when did he feel so utterly miserable? He sighed and gulped down a swag of beer telling himself he was drowning his sorrows but merely relaxing after a long day at work.

He was more than happy to stay angry with Rachel! And she could stay angry with him as well if she wanted to for all he cared! He was angry she was so clueless and such a romantic. Life wasn't like the movies; he'd not end up falling for her all of the sudden, now would he? If he hadn't already been craving her since the moment he set his eyes on her for the second time of his life, he was very less than likely to do it 7 years after. It was so silly. If he'd wanted her, he could have had her all along and he knew that and had known that all along. He'd held onto her adoration because it felt so good to be wanted by the one girl he never really had the chance to explore the potential with back in High School and even despite his claims to have nailed every chick back then, he'd not had her. Kissed her and made out with her but come hell or high water, she'd not have him in any other way. She'd used him to bait Finn and later to revenge Finn's loss of virginity to Santana instead of herself. Looking back she'd pretty much been a little bitch back in High School – to him at least.

He figured life had this ladder of hurt; a guy hurts a girl, she hurts a guy who hurts a girl and so on. Finn had been the one to hurt Rachel, Rachel had hurt Puck who had hurt pretty much every girl since that he could. Of course girl like Santana had made his life hell and been harsh to him but somehow her dismissal of him had been worse; he had felt she was without options back then and yet she didn't want to be with him. And he truly felt he could be a good guy with her. She was a Jew like him and he knew he'd please his mother to date her as well as knowing Rachel might have been destined for the stars but that she was also the type of girl he could have held onto during the time where they were both insecure teenagers struggling to find themselves.

Rachel was in truth his best friend and he'd held onto the friendship or the idea of it as he was in High School but after graduation she'd been lost to him. He busy in LA and she more than busy and involved in making it in New York. It wasn't till he stood one day at her doorstep that he was invited back into her life again. And this time the roles were reversed. She wanted him, he didn't feel the spark for her he had back in the days.

He did however love her as a friend and he knew he'd been lucky to have her. She had been there for him all the way and helped him when she could with her emotional support, her determination for him to make it and her warmth of heart to care for him no matter what.

But all that was over now, wasn't it? She'd chosen not want to see him any more and there was nothing he could do to get her back. She'd probably already made up with Nick and halfway to moving to London after her show. Planning kids, names and dates together to entangle their lives into one another. He felt sick just thinking of it.

He stopped for a moment to think about it for real; he imagined Nick and Rachel having sex and his insides turned. He felt angry all of the sudden. Angry that a loser guy like Nick got to touch Rachel. Got to be loved by her. He could barely hold the sick feeling inside himself as he screwed up his whole face. He grabbed for his beer on the table and took a healthy swag to settle the unusual feeling. Why would he feel that way about Rachel being with Nick? Because he was a loser and Rachel shouldn't be with a loser. She should be with…

He stopped again unable to answer the question. Who should Rachel be with? What kind of guy should Rachel be with? Someone like Jesse? Well, no. Jesse was too much he'd be jealous of Rachel's success and talent. Finn? No way. Finn was too docile for her and he didn't want the life Rachel did. Who else had she been with? Him of course but that was out of the question. He pondered for a long moment what guy she could be happy with but no one came to mind. More beers disappeared and no answer came and in the end he gave up and gave into sleep crashing on his couch rather than moving into his bed.

* * *

The weeks passed him by and turned into the longest Rachel and Puck had ever gone without talking. He felt too proud to call her or even text her but the absence of her did soften his outlook on their fight. He felt silly for missing her this much. Surely he'd be able to live without her? She clearly had no trouble living without him. He buried himself in work and took more time than ever to study and read up on all sorts of techniques bettering himself as well as dwelling into his career rather than to linger on his feelings about Rachel breaking up with him. He didn't know any other word to describe what she'd done than a break up.

One day he saw her on the street. She was just walking down the street wearing a light coat as spring was finally coming to New York, her long hair rolling over her shoulders in soft waves accenting the softness of her appearance. She looked no different than she normally did and yet she looked didn't look like his Rachel. Her clothes were different, figure hugging in a new way showing off her body less like a girl and more like a woman. Her face bore only light make up and she looked for the first time to him like a grown up. A woman and not a girl.

His heart skipped a beat. He told himself it was a natural response to being surprised to see her, nothing else. But he had to stop and look at her as she crossed the street towards him. He for a moment thought about ducking away but he wasn't avoiding her. She had broken up with him - not him with her. Why did he keep calling it a break up? They had only ever been friends. Damn that girl, he thought, and then corrected himself as he looked at her again; woman. Most certainly a woman. When in the last couple of years had she grown up?

She looked up straight ahead of her and there was no doubt when she saw him. Her face went at first to surprise eyebrows up and then she forced herself to a stone mask of indifference as she raised her head as if she didn't really see him in the first place. He felt a stab at that face. Normally she'd greet him with a 1000 watt smile that would light up a whole room. He'd never really appreciated that, he realized now. She hesitated for only a split of a second before she walked on. Plastering on a tight-lipped smile as she passed him by. He had started to smile at her but when she passed him by without even considering to stop he felt like a ghost had passed through him and left him bare and naked. He had truly thought she'd stop or at least acknowledge him but he was clearly not aware of the extend of her anger with him. He thought about following her but he didn't want to be a creep. he took a deep breath and hardened himself as he himself kept walking. He knew he had to make this right. The way it had felt when she passed him was horrible. No matter what he told himself she held a piece of his heart and in passing him by not offering him a hello or even a real smile, she'd showed him just how much he really did miss and care for her. Clever bitch, he thought angrily. He didn't like the hold she had on him but there was no denying it. Even after two months meeting her like this felt like torture and told him that even he thought he would be able to move on and forget her, he was so very wrong about that.

* * *

But the question posed itself to him: how do you get someone to forgive you when you've belittled and ridiculed their feelings for you? And even more how do you get someone like Rachel to forgive you? She had put up with so much already but how do unpluck the last straw?

The question bugged him endlessly for the next few days along with the image of her walking past him. The image of her haunted him and for the days he for the first time of his life knew why people both believed in soul mates as well as ghosts. She was with him every minute of every day. Her hair, her eyes, her lips, her tiny body and most of all her laugh. He felt like she'd died and he was grieving the loss of her. He dreamt about her, he saw her in every girl he met. He cursed her that he'd met her like that. He tried to tell himself it was silly but no matter what he tried to persuade his heart with the only response he got was an image of her and dissuasion was complete.

On the third day of this hell he went for a run to clear his mind but he couldn't where he normally ran. He was bored out of his mind and no matter how hard he tried he knew the route was wrong. He'd never get a good run there today. He knew exactly where he needed to run to get a good run. Their run. He gave into himself after a few seconds and ran all the way to the train to get to where he knew he wanted to be more than anywhere.

Once he was in Central Park he felt the flow of movement come more easy, less forced and as he tracked their usual run haunted by the places she usually got distracted by something or the other just catch a break, he found himself able to think better. How to get under Rachel's skin again? Then it hit him; the way to get there was the way she did it; make sure she had to see him every day, bug her till she gave in, make her used to him being there in a way that she'd want him so much again that when he pulled back she'd follow. Like training a horse, he grinned. Earn its trust, make yourself its leader and then pull away and watch it follow. It was brilliant. He'd get Rachel back.

First step: be in her life somewhere she couldn't escape him. He knew she did her before and after school program that were run by a friend of hers and they were always looking for people to help.

Rachel knew she'd be pressed for time soon so she made the most of her mornings and afternoons in the program showing up early and being back in the afternoon as well to help as much as she could. The script was done and they were awarded with a few weeks off as the music was being written. She'd written a few songs herself but overseeing all the music was simply a feat she didn't have the energy for right now. She needed a few weeks to breathe and she's asked for it. For the first time in her career she had asked and it had been granted. She felt privileged and was ugly set on making the most of her time with activities that would pump her up.

She tried her hardest to recruit as many of her friends to help with the program as well. She had tried to make Puck do it for years but he had always said he was too busy, so when he sat in the room as she showed up on a normal Wednesday afternoon, she at first didn't believe her own eyes and continued walking into the room as if he wasn't there. She was however stopped by the manager of the program, Jeremy, calling out to her.

"Rachel, I have a new volunteer for us. I want you to teach him the ways." Rachel pulled her eyes from far off to look at Jeremy and Puck standing side by side with equal big grins staring at her expectantly. Jeremy always happy to introduce anyone new to her and her to them as she was the one person who's stuck to program the longest often donating as well. Puck she imagined looked this happy that he finally figured out a way to worm his way back in with her in a place he knew she'd never in her wildest hate filled fantasies reject him. "This is Noah," Jeremy said proudly. "Noah," he turned to smile at Puck. "This is our most stabile and experienced volunteer, Rachel." Puck nodded and turned to Rachel again.

"Nice to meet you, Rachel." Rachel rolled her eyes at him.

"Stop with the charade, Puck. Jeremy, Noah and I already know each other. Are you sure you can't show Noah around? I really-"

"I'm sorry, Rachel," Jeremy cut her off. "I have a meeting I need to be at. Funds you know. The race never ends." Rachel felt her body tense with frustration but nodded.

"No problem. I understand," she said curtly fighting to keep her voice civil. She reminded herself this was for the children and she'd put up with Noah every freaking day of the year if he applied himself to their needs as long as he stayed the fuck of her way. Puck's smile grew again as it had faltered when Rachel had asked for Jeremy to set him up for the day. But now he felt sure his plan would go through; he would be close to Rachel.

"Well," Jeremy wrung his hands once finally picking up on the tension in Rachel. "I will leave you two to it. I'll be back later," he assured them. Rachel nodded and mumbled her goodbye and Puck just smiled at him as he left.

"Follow me," she said coldly and didn't wait to see if he did or not but just walked away from him to a small room at the side of the main room. "This," she said pointedly as she opened the door. "Is the personnel room. In here," she walked into the room and to a board filled with papers, pictured and chart of all kinds he couldn't really focus on. His eyes were glued to her. Her hair was loose and tumbling over her shoulders in soft waves with the usual streaks of light brown and dark brown. Her lips pursed in tension and her eyes avoiding him still with the unique sparkling brown, almost made it impossible for him to move his eyes from her and focus on what she was talking about. "Here," she pointed still not looking at him. "Are the charts and planners. You write your name on the days you can make it. We try to cover as many days as possible to make sure they kids get as much help as possible. We try to recruit as many as possible also but most of the time it's still just Jeremy here." She stopped with her finger on the planner and he finally pulled his gaze from her to the planner. It was too empty he felt immediately. Too few names. Rachel filling up a good of them. He noted that the last few weeks she'd been there almost every day.

"I'll put in as many hours as I can," he said reassuringly.

"Puck," she finally turned to him and met his eyes. "Are you sure you're here for the children. I don't want you here if you're not. I know Jeremy is just happy anyone will show up but the kids need someone here who they can trust. Not just some…" she trailed off unable to finish her sentence. "Just be sure you're here for them and just them." He took in her serious expression and he knew how much this meant to her from hours of her trying to persuade him to join her here as a volunteer. She had argued she really felt he could help them because he himself had struggled in school and he'd be a much better role model than she'd ever be. She knew in their eyes she'd been born with a silver spoon up her ass and had everything served in front of her on a silver platter with minimal struggle to obtain her goals.

"You don't want me here?" He asked knowing the answer.

"For the kids I still think you could really do some good. I can overlook my own feelings for their sake," she said and her eyes went back to the board. "You just sign on as many shifts as you want. No real competition." She turned from the board to the rest of the room. "Coffee's free and if you need five minutes this is the place." She strode out of the room not leaving him any time to answer or ask any questions. He followed the rest of the tour, which was very short as the program only had one other room filled with tables and chairs, bookshelf filled with different laid off books of various shapes and sizes all looking pretty torn and used. He figured they were what were given to the program over time rather than bought and used to the state they were now in.

"When will the kids be here?" He finally asked even if she refused to allow him any questions. She looked at the door rather than.

"Any minute now."

"How many kids usually show up?" Her eyes shifted from the door to him with and he noted the saddened expression in them. She was never any good a hiding her emotions.

"Differs. Some days just a few and some up to 20. Depends on the day. Some of the boys can't seem to stay away from shooting hoops." She shrugged. "I'm gonna make some coffee," she said hurriedly and turned from him to the other personnel room. He let her go thinking hovering over her would only lessen his chances at getting back in her life. A breather, he thought and instead walked around the room looking at the books. Some literature, some math and other theoretical books and some to his surprise music books. Sheet music as well. He was pretty sure that were Rachel's doing. He went through the stack of music and couldn't help but smile at the choice; "Don't Rain On My Parade" "Funny Girl" and "Don't Stop Believing" were some of the songs she supplied the program with.

"Can I bring my guitar here?" He called out to her.

"I guess," she called back emerging a few seconds later. "Why? This is…" He showed her the sheet music and she smiled a half smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"Ah, yeah. I tried," she shrugged.

"You tried with the whitest of white Broadway music and Journey?" He laughed. "I know you mean well but this still isn't cool. Sorry, Rach but if you want to catch their attention get something cool." She nodded and ducked back into the personnel room. He curses himself even if he was right. No need to step on her well meant attempts of educating the kids with what she was good at. "You should sing with them," he called after. "That would get anyone's attention." She didn't answer him but when she came back out she had a cup of coffee with her for him so he figured she's not taken too deep offense. First set won.

* * *

**I think this it the fastest I've written a chapter before :) Lemme me know what you think? :) **


	10. Chapter 10

**Wow I love how you all tell me what you think should happen and how Rachel shouldn't easily forgive Puck, he he. Don't worry, I promise you she won't! :) Someone also suggested to bring in someone from the show so here he is. (Not a fan or Finn so don't worry/sorry it's not him). Thanks all for the reviews and for reading this story. It is really a fun story to write. **

**Also I have been now been educated; swig, not swag ;) As English isn't my first language those mistake are just lack of vocabulary (and partly laziness; I could have looked up the word), I will do my best to correct my typos and use the correct words from now on :) **

**I am again looking for a beta. Seems I loose my betas fast. Dunno where they go but they seem to be lost just like that. (i'm not mean to them or anything) So if anyone here know a good beta or are one, please take me on :)**

* * *

**One Frog Too Many**

**Chapter Ten**

**A Frog on Follow**

Rachel stopped running short on breath but not because she was tired. She just couldn't seem to find the flow of relaxation that running would normally give her as Her mind was literally tripping her up almost making her fall flat on her face over a piece of grass. She'd also run into a guy passing her because she'd not looked up but stared at a bench where she and Puck would often sit when she got tired of his pace. Puck ran really fast and it was a struggle for her to keep up with him. She liked to run in a medium pace clearing her mind in the normally simple task of setting one foot in front of the other. Today however that wasn't a simple task. Maybe it had been stupid to run today; she should have gone shopping or dancing. Both activities that required more of her mind than running did. She sat down at bench crossing her legs over each other as she stared out in front her over the park. Grass, threes and people walking, talking, running, playing with their dogs in the easily spring sun in Central Park. She felt utterly alone. No one she could do these things with. Thinking back she'd normally do a lot of these things with Puck but that wasn't an option any more. That part of her life was over now; he was out of her personal life. Even if he had turned out to be a great volunteer at the program. That didn't mean anything. He was good with the kids and she was happy someone like him would apply his time an energy to them and their needs. At first she'd flattered herself he'd been there for her. To get back in her good graces but soon that vain idea died as he threw himself into the role of a teacher with a passion that almost left her jobless at the program. He played with the boys, trying to teach them to play the guitar and he was adored by the girls because he was so sexy, as they'd whisper to Rachel one afternoon when he wasn't there to overhear their girly talk about him. She was however happy that he was there as she'd have to go back to work soon and her time would be limited. It was nice to know that someone like him would be there when she wasn't taking over.

The most exciting part of being involved with setting up a show was coming up soon: casting the roles and starting the workshops. Rachel loved that part. It was funny and exciting to see the characters come off the paper and begin the journey to become a three dimensional person that she hoped would be a part of the Broadway history and join other like the iconic role of Maria that young girl like she'd once been would dream of playing. She felt the edge of success nip at her and she couldn't wait to face up to its expectations.

But for now she was here; alone at Central Park unable to get a good run or focus her thoughts. She tried to plan her runs when she knew he'd be at work scared he'd also infest her life in this department. But she hadn't seen him even once here. She couldn't decide if she was disappointed or relieved. She missed him miserably more than he deserved and every time she saw him she felt sad and lonely as she was reminded that their familiarity was lost. She was fully aware she was the one to make the decision but that mean she didn't feel sad it had to be done. He had been her best friend also. Not just someone she'd pined for over the years. There'd been something very real between them and she felt sad to have lost that. More like he threw it away, she reminded herself. She'd given him every possible chance she could and should have. Probably more than he deserved and she was done now. He was out of her life for good. No matter how much she missed him or how lonely she felt. Period!

She was disturbed in her deep thoughts by someone sitting down on the bench next to her. She turned her head to look at the person unable to understand why someone had to sit next to her rather than at any of the other free spot around the park. It wasn't that she was unfriendly, she just wanted to the left alone today with her thoughts and mussing. Looking at the guy next to her, she didn't know how to react. It was Michael. Good-looking as ever with the slight start of a tan, loose pair of jeans and a sweatshirt, his blue eyes fixed on her. She didn't really know what to do now. She wanted to get up and continue running pretending she wasn't running away from him but really just running. Because that's what she was here to do, wasn't it? She'd merely taken a quick brake and now she was ready to continue again.

"Hey Rachel," he greeted her with a friendly smile. Relaxing just a tiny bit she plastered on a smile in the pretence of friendliness. At least she could play along for a moment; plenty of people here so no need to be scared.

"Hi," she greeted him back keeping her smile in check the best she could even if it was trying to run off down her cheeks and turn her face into a frown. What the hell was he doing here? Or actually not so uncommon for a New Yorker to be in Central Park on a warm and sunny spring day. Why had he chosen to come over and sit next to her was more the question she felt needed answering? She would have thought that their last meeting would have left him more than dissatisfied with her. She definitely was with him.

"So," he began in a slow calculated voice. "Fancy meeting you here Miss Broadway." She croaked her head to the side as she tried to comprehend what he meant by that statement.

"Yeah," she however said. "I run here." He looked at her clothes and obviously found her story matching her outfit.

"So you can always run away from men I guess," he said with a cold smile and Rachel felt sure she needed to leave very soon.

"Er, no. Just to run," she said. "And now I have to continue my run before my pulse is all down. Messes up my whole work" There was no need for her to run to keep her pulse up she realized. It was already up much higher than had she actually been running. "Good to see you," she said as she got up and tried to walk away from him without turning her back to him, resulting in a crablike walk where she almost tripped over her own feet.

"You do that," he called to her. "I'll find you again." She turned and started to run happy that it didn't look as much like a retreat as it actually was. She ran much faster than normally but she didn't stop. Couldn't stop even if she'd wanted to. She took the most direct route out of the park and then continued to run all the way back to her apartment uncaring of other people in the street and not hearing their yells of anger after her. That had just been too creepy! she had to get away from him and her body spurred her on to keep running till she was safe inside her own building.

"Morning Miss Berry," her doorman greeted her as she tumbled into the foyer of her building barely able to catch her breath but still trying to look over her shoulder checking if he had followed her here.

"Mo-mo-mor-ning, John," she greeted him back.

"Are you alright?" He asked as she still hadn't taken her eyes off the street to even look at him. She normally did and offered him a smile. She was one of the sweetest tenants in the building always polite and sweet. She tore her eyes from the street finally able to let the idea that whatever she'd been looking for in the street wasn't there. Her eyes were wild with panic for a moment and it was clear that she'd been running from something or the other. Not just running.

"Ye-yeah. Just been," she gasped for air and coughed. "Running."

"Little faster than usual?" he offered and she nodded.

"Yeah." She blinked a few times as she slowly started to be able to breath and she realized she was dripping with sweat down herself and onto the floor. "I'm sorry," she stammered. "I…"

"Don't worry Miss Berry," he smiled reassuringly. "It's only water. I'll take care of it."

"Thank you," she mumbled and started to walk to the elevator. "John," she turned as a thought occurred to her. "You remember that young man that was here a few months back. Very good-looking. Needed a cab late one evening?" John thought about it for a moment but then nodded with a smile.

"He made a racket as he called his mother. Called you all sorts of nasty things," he frowned wrinkling up his whole face in discontent. "He was not a nice guy, Miss Berry." She shook her head.

"No. If he ever comes here," she stopped, chewing her lip worried she might be overreacting. It was just a chance meeting in the park but something told her she needed to be on her guard. The way he'd smiled at her; cold ad calculated. It gave her the creeps. "Tell him to leave." John nodded.

"Of course, Miss Berry." She nodded at him with a relieved smile.

"Thank you John," she said with gratitude. She felt more safe now and thanked God she had chosen to live in a building with a doorman and especially one as sweet and nice as John.

* * *

Puck was sitting in the personnel lounge at the hospital relaxing after a surgery. This one had been reconstructive pro bono surgery and he had to admit he had enjoy rebuilding a chest more than expanding one. The woman was 52 years old and a mother to three, who had fought the fight against breast cancer and was now out on the other side of the fight and she'd won. She had wanted to rebuild her chest for both herself and her husband who had so diligently stood by her side all the way.

He sunk back further in the comfortable recliner he'd put himself in and then his mind went to Rachel. What if that happened to her one day? He stopped the train of thought as fast as it had started. Why would he think of that? She'd never get sick, he told himself. But there was nothing he could do to stop the heavy feeling in his chest restricting his breathing. What if she needed him one day? And she wouldn't let him? Needed him like that woman had needed her husband and he wasn't there for her? What if no one was there for her because he'd chased them off? He felt horrible just then realizing that maybe his action towards her had a more serious consequence he hadn't even considered. She'd be left with no one and it would all be his fault.

He was about to get up and out of the chair. He wanted to call her if nothing else then just for her to yell at him. Tell him he was an ass. He'd live with that just to hear her voice. Even if he'd seen her just the other afternoon, when he'd cheated on the charts and pretended he'd written himself on the wrong date so she'd be there, he felt compelled to see her right now. Calling her would have to be the lesser version of his need. He couldn't leave the hospital. He had a surgery in 30 minutes which left him just enough time to grab lunch and call Rachel, he thought.

As he was about to leave the lounge, the door opened and his boss, Dr. Hazen, came in tagging along with no other than Jake. Puck didn't believe his own eyes as his younger half brother sent him a wide grin over the shoulder of Dr. Hazen.

"Hey bro," he said casually as if they ran into each other every day like this. Jake had enlisted when he was 20 and had been on several mission as well as working in Europe. Puck had kept in contact with him of course but the two hadn't see each other for almost four years now. Last time on a visit back in Lima for Christmas.

"What the-" Puck grinned but kept his tongue while his boss was there. Jake stepped inside the lounge and engulfed Puck in a manly bear hug. "What are you doing here?"

"I've left the Army," Jake answered sending Dr. Hazen a side-glance as Puck let go to take in the form of his brother.

"Why? You didn't get kicked out, did you?" Jake laughed.

"No, sir. I left. It was time to find something new to do and settle down. I realized that I didn't have a someone special and that I wanted that but I didn't want to offer anyone the nomad's life required of the Army," he smiled as if it had been a easy choice. "So now I'm here visiting my brother and hoping to find a job." Dr. Hazen smiled at them.

"You can take the rest of the day off, son," he said. "You did really well today. You've been working hard lately. Take the day and show your brother the city." Puck had never gotten a day off like that. Dr. Hazen was no doubt a good boss and an even better teacher but still he held Puck to the fire and required of him to work hard and long hours - like the rest of the hospital.

"Thank you, Dr. Hazen," Puck answered happily.

* * *

"So," Jake said as he scooped up a spoon full of ice cream into his mouth as they were walking in Central Park. "How's your love life?" They covered all the fast basics as they'd grabbed lunch and now they were eating desert in the park enjoying the nice weather.

"What love life?" Puck countered.

"What about that Rachel girl you're always talking about?" Jake asked in between another spoonful of ice. That boy really like ice cream, Puck thought.

"What about her?"

"I'm asking you," Jake grinned. "The way you talk about her I was often thinking you were dating her or something." Puck snorted at the idea.

"Date Rachel? No. I mean. It's kinda weird between us right now. She's angry with me," he tried not to be honest about what was really going on but Jake saw right through him.

"What did you do or say to her?" Puck took his time answering chewing on his ice cream slowly.

"I, nothing really…" He threw Jake a side way glance. "She got her panties in a knot that I told her we'd never be anything but friends," he finally caved. "Now she won't talk to me."

"That all you did?" Puck relented and told Jake the whole story.

"Fuck you did all that to one chick and you still have your balls?" Jake laughed. "She must really love you, bro. Why aren't you married to her already? I mean if she'll put up with all that shit without you even having make up sex, I'd say she's a keeper." Puck had never quite thought about Rachel that way.

"She's kinda crazy…" he started but realizing that that wasn't a very accurate way to describe her. "She's like, I don't know, man. She's all sorts of crazy; determined and focussed on her career. She runs her life like it's one big schedule all the time. She's so tightly wound I'm afraid she'll explode."

"Sounds more interesting to me than anything else," Jake remarked. "And since when don't you just knock over a girl's schedules and force her to deal with you whenever you want it? Those excuses are lame, bro."

"Okay, if you think they're so lame. Meet her." Jake stopped chewing on his ice cream for a moment to actually stop and look at Puck.

"I thought you said she wasn't talking to you?"

"We both volunteer at this after school program for kids. To help with home work and stuff. You can volunteer, too. We need people like you there so it would be totally legit and all. No way she'd get angry over that. And you'd have something to do as well while you're looking for a job." Jake nodded agreeing to the idea with a small smirk.

"Okay. I get to meet the all mighty and apparently crazy Rachel Berry."

"You've never met her before?" Puck asked trying to remember if he had introduced the two.

"No. Heard a lot about her back in High School and from you but I have never had the chance to meet the legend of Lima myself."

"Cool. I'll text Jeremy and let him know I'll come today and have a volunteer."

* * *

Rachel still felt a bit shaken up by her run in with Michael but a good long shower and two hours of practicing some of the songs already written, made her feel better and more relaxed. By the time she left her apartment, she hummed one of the songs and felt like herself again. Creepy Michael. She'd just have to not sit down anywhere alone. She'd ask Clara to be her running partner or some of her others friends. Maybe Santana would be happy to run a bit? No matter, she'd find someone so Michael would leave her alone.

She made her way across town to the Bronx ear buds in her ears with the songs and fully focussed on adding her notes even if the songs were officially out of her hands. That did however not mean that she felt she could let them be handled by others. She was the one who'd be performing them and she aimed for perfection, which was only achieved by hard work and never stopping to better yourself - or as here the songs she was working on.

Getting off the train, she didn't look around but only hurried to get out of the crowded place, which she felt were too small for the number of people aiming for the exit. The songs in her ears afforded her with a sense of being cut off from the rest of the crowd but she still felt crammed in and wanted nothing more but to get out of the place as fast as possible.

As she was making it up the stairs she saw him. His blue eyes in the crowd made had reel back and had there not been so many people she felt sure she'd have fallen flat on her back down the stairs. But a big dark man pushed her forward with a annoyed grunt about minding her step and Rachel was free to continue her way up the stair; towards Michael. What the hell was he doing here? Why was he following her? She didn't take out the buds as she strode forward now all of the sudden enjoying the protection the crowd awarded her with as she slipped to the side and managed with ease to avoid Michael. Her tiny frame hidden from his view by the mere action of her bowing her head down and ducking behind someone taller than herself. She was happy she'd not chosen her bright red coat today or she'd have been an easy target to spot amidst the rest of this crowd. Not so much colour, she thought. She'd picked out a simple black coat that stopped at the knees. It was from her last show and as the show had been a period drama from the 17th century it was cut below her breast and had a fairly big hood. She eagerly covered her head with the hood and followed the stream of people outside into the sun. She told herself to walk normally as to not stand out and to walk in front of someone taller than herself as well.

The hood made it impossible to look behind her so she had to just keep walking the few blocks to the program not knowing if he was following her or not. Maybe it had just been a chance meeting? Her mind rejected the idea instantly and her breath caught in her throat the whole way. By the time she made it up the stairs she was winded and agitated like she'd been this morning after her run. What was it with that guy? What did he want? It was really creepy to keep meeting him or was he following her? He had said he'd find her again…

She stood looking down at the street from the window. Looking for him standing about even half expecting to see him standing completely still looking up at her like on some bad horror movie but the street were empty - at least of him. Other people milling around and going about their business. She breathed a sigh of relief as she felt sure she'd shaken him off had he actually been after.

"Oh, it's you Rachel," Jeremy's voice made her jump out of her skin and half shriek in fright as he'd emerged from the side room without a sound. "God, you're jumpy," he laughed a little nervously. "Erm, are you okay? You seem a little… out of breath." Rachel nodded and stepped away from the window feeling more safe now that she knew Jeremy was here as well. The open door should have given her an idea, though she thought.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just hurried up here. Need to get back in shape," she excused herself. He nodded. "Can't have a fat lead," she joked knowing full well she wasn't anywhere near fat.

"No. Erm Rachel," he said looking at her apprehensively and she knew something was coming. "Puck is coming in today and he's bringing a new volunteer. I was hoping you'd show the new one around. I wanted to borrow Puck today to go to a meeting. He's such a charmer and he's so smart. He'll charm the money right out almost anyone." Rachel felt a little offended Jeremy had not picked her to go with him but she knew he was right. Puck was very charming when he wanted to be and he did seem to care a lot about the program here. She nodded.

"Sure," she said and Jeremy beamed at her.

"Good."

* * *

Jake entered the program with one intention: to get an idea of Rachel Berry. The illusive and mysterious woman who for some reason had the will of iron and had made Broadway her bitch but yet had the backbone of a worm when it came to his brother. The moment he stepped into the room with Puck he had his first clue. Rachel turned to look at them and the momentary flicker of hurt told him just how deeply she cared for Puck. If just seeing him made her feel this sad she had to care a lot. She did however recover so masterfully that Jake for a moment thought he'd been wrong about what he saw but as he looked at his brother and saw the openly exposed care in eyes as well, he was sure. His brother was an idiot and in love with Rachel. Rachel was not so much an idiot but still in love with one. God, he should have come home sooner to fix this. He felt even more sure of Puck's feelings as he caught onto Jeremy touching Rachel and Puck's face change. Puck probably didn't even know he reacted to it but the slight frown suggested he didn't like anyone touching Rachel. Puck had always been protective of his family and who he loved. It puzzled Jake exceedingly that Puck didn't even know he was in love with Rachel when it was so easy to see.

"Hey Rachel," Puck greeted her and she merely smile politely at him before she turned her gaze to Jake. He returned the smile as he took in the small figure of the woman. She was stunningly hot. She wasn't beautiful like a model but she had something about her that made his eyes want to keep looking at her. Her eyes sparkled with life; her lips invitingly parted make him think of kissing her even though he'd only known her under a minute. Her hair was up in a messy bun with several loose strands falling to the side of her face emphasizing her sexiness. He couldn't help the smile that spread on his face when she looked at him. "This is my brother Jake." Puck said and her eye shifted for a brief second to Puck's before she returned her attention to Jake. She offered him a small hand and he grabbed it taking in the softness of her skin as her warm hand was engulfed in his bigger one.

"Nice to meet you," she said politely dropping her gaze from his to their hands as he held onto hers for just a second too long. He let go and smiled.

"Pleasure is all mine," he assured her. "Heard so much about you. It's nice to finally put a face to it all." Her eyes snapped at first to his and then to Puck's as if expecting either to start laughing at her. When neither did, she offered him a small smile.

"I've heard a lot about you, too. I'll be your tutor today here. Puck and Jeremy are going to a meeting so you'll have to stay behind with me." Jake grinned at the look on Puck's face. Priceless.

"Can't wait," he kept smiling his best disarming smile at her determined to charm a real smile out of her by the end this day. She nodded her eyes darting from one to the other of the two brothers.

"So Puck you're with me. Let's go. Don't wanna be late," Jeremy broke the tension filled silence and the two took leave of Jake and Rachel.

The kids had all gone about 15 minutes ago and they were sitting drinking coffee as they were waiting for Puck to come back and pick up Jake.

"So how did you like it here? You were really good with the kids," she added hoping Jake would come back.

"I think it was fun," he smiled his easy smile. She'd noted how easily he smiled. He was easy going and funny and after about an hour she even relaxed around him and enjoyed his company. "But," he leaned forward over the table fixing her with a charming smile. "I am looking for someone to show me the city. Would you maybe want to do that?"

"Are you negotiating with me?" She asked with a small smile unable to contain it. He shook his head.

"No, no. That's not what I meant. I'll be more than happy to stay on here and volunteer. I can come every day," he smiled again and she nodded returning the smile. "What I meant was if you would be so nice as to show me this splendid city of yours. I shall be forever grateful." She chuckled and nodded.

"Okay. But don't you think Puck will want to show you the city?" Jake raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. But I don't think he'll show me quite the same places as you will," he laughed as she closed her eyes knowing exactly the kind of places Puck would take his brother to see.

"No, I don't think so. Okay. I'll take you to see the real New York," she smiled widely and he couldn't help noticing how beautiful she looked when she smiled that smile. So free and feminine. Made him think of kissing her again.

"Okay. Are you free tomorrow? Or?" He let the question hang in the air between. She nodded.

"Yes. Actually I am." She thought about it for a second. "This might sound odd," she hesitated. "But would you like to come with me for a run in the morning before we tour the city? I need to get back in shape for a show and I run every morning. Unless you're tired and you need to sleep of course," she backpedalled almost immediately as she realized it might be a bit of an odd request. He held up a hand to stop her rambling.

"I'd love to. Your place at 8? That early enough for you?" She nodded with a shy smile.

"Would what be early enough for her?" Puck interrupted the two and Rachel shot out of her seat in fright. "Hey easy, Rach," Puck raised his hands to settle her. "Just me." She nodded and sat down again with an embarrassed glow to her cheeks. Puck sat down next to her in between the two already seated. "What are you two up to?"

"I have recruited Rachel here to show me New York," he started but caught onto his brother's frown. "By day. And we're starting with a run tomorrow at 8." Puck stared at first at his brother unable to contain the contempt of such a plan. What was Jake playing at? Then he turned his head to look at Rachel who looked at least a little guilty but then smiled at him.

"Yes. I'm showing your brother the more," she smirked. "Sunny parts of New York. Too bad you have to work," she said with mock regret.

* * *

**So this will be the last update for a few days as I've spent my day on this and not on my paper which is only my final exam...anyways, hope you enjoyed it :) **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello! I'm back and now I have a professional bachelor, yay. No more school! Well, for now - just work. Gives me more time to write again. I can't wait :)**

**Okay so I wanna - as always - thank you for reading my story and taking the time to review it as well. Warms my heart to read what you think and know that you're following this story :)**

**A few questions were asked about where I'm taking this story and Jake in it. Firstly; this is Puckleberry. Don't worry, not gonna change over to whatever abbreviation Rachel and Jake would have (Rake? Juckleberry? Puckleberry 2.0?). Puck and Rachel will end up with each other. You'll have to stay tuned to find out how but rest assure it'll happen :) I brought in Jake because he's Puck's brother (and cos I really like him and the dynamic he and Puck have). So don't worry, I have a plan :)**

**This chapter took forever to write..God, it's plagued med for days on end. Just couldn't get it to sound out right but here you go, I think you've deserved it waiting for it almost patiently ;)**

* * *

**A side dish of paranoia **

The wait to get off work the following day was the longest Puck had ever had to endure. It wasn't a longer day than normally but knowing that Jake was out and about with Rachel in the city made him itch to get of out of the hospital ground and join them as soon as possible. He couldn't stand the idea that Jake got to be on good terms with Rachel when he wasn't. Life was so unfair!

Puck was surprised as his phone rang and Jake's name lit up the screen with just as he was in the locker room changing to his normal day wear. He was already hurrying to get done and call Jake but with one leg in his pants he picked up and grunted a frustrated hello as he struggled to get his pants the rest of the way on.

"Yo bro! You off soon?" Another frustrated grunt answered Jake in the positive.

"Just canting now," Puck said as he finally got the reluctant pants to slip on and he could buckle the belt over his taut abdomen. "What are you two up to?"

"We're right outside, man. We were waiting for you to get off so we could take you out for a meal." He could hear Rachel in the background saying something and Jake laughed at her. "And Rachel is about to turn into a gremling with hunger so please get down here fast before she starts to chew my arm off."

"I'm on my way down now," Puck said and hung up. He put on the rest of his clothes and checked his own reflection in the mirror before he left.

Puck hurried down to the lobby happy they were there waiting for him and he didn't have to crash what they were doing but had opted to take him along. He felt a small hope of progression with Rachel. If she'd agreed to have dinner with him he felt sure she'd have cooled just a bit. When he reached the lobby he stopped his fast pace as he saw them on the steps outside clearly sharing a joke. Rachel's eyes fixed on Jake with a happy smile, shining eyes and lightly touching his arm as she laughed next to him. Jake smiled back down at her with an equal ease and happy demeanour his dark brown eyes fixed on her.

Puck felt a surge of insane jealous just barely managing to not run out there and beat the living shit of Jake because Jake was his brother. And looking at Rachel she actually looked happy for once and there was no excuse in the world Puck could make to dissuade her from dating Jake if that was who she wanted to be with. Jake was a good guy through and through Puck sadly had to admit to himself.

Rachel turned her head as she smiled shyly and Puck imagined Jake saying something flirty to her as her cheek coloured slightly and she half closed her eyes batting her long eyelashes at him. With her head to the side she caught sight of Puck and her face changed from shyly flirtatious to annoyed. A mere flash of emotion form one to the other - just like that, just by seeing him. She furrowed her brows and pursed her lips before pointing at him for the benefit of Jake who turned and waved at him with a big smile that, unlike the one Rachel plastered on, reached his eyes. Puck walked the last few steps out of the metallic grey double door leading out to the front steps of the hospital where the two stood. He was greeted with a slap on the arm by Jake and the same sinking fake smile from Rachel as she'd paltered on when she saw him. It was a smile designed to hide her anger, hurt and frustration in a pretence that she didn't care but she was fooling no one, least of all him. He however couldn't help compare it to the one she'd offered Jake just moments before. Jealousy was riding him like mare as he searched her eyes for something more than annoyance and forlorn smiles.

"So Rachel here suggested that we go to your favourite restaurant and get some early dinner, very late lunch," Jake interrupted Puck's contemplations about Rachel's smiles. Puck looked at Rachel as if to check that she'd agree to it being her idea. She shook her head with a mischievous smile at Jake.

"No I didn't. You asked where Puck likes to eat and I said he'd be just as happy as Mc-D." Jake grinned and shook his head at her and his stomach was asking him if he had had his head severed off some time during the day without telling it to stop expecting its usual feed.

"So I asked where you'd like to eat. Rachel just knew where it was." They exchanged a look between them and Puck was so close to kicking Jake's ass he fisted his hand so hard he could feel the skin break. How could his brother do this to him?

"So where are we actually going to get some grub? I'm hungry as hell," Puck growled partly angry about Jake and Rachel and also just out of hunger.

"Wow, someone's cranky," Jake laughed and bumped his fist at Puck's arm.

"Always is when he's hungry. Let's go to All's. Should satisfy the growling troll," Rachel said as the pained angry look on Puck's face didn't pass her by unnoticed and she knew she had to defuse the tension if she didn't want it to explode. She might hate Puck right now but she still knew him and she knew when he was tense as well as hungry and just what a bad combo that was. She couldn't however really understand why. It was his brother not some freak she'd picked up somewhere random and had been hanging out with all day. She'd just shown Jake the city. Even if she'd been a little mean last night when she'd said she was sorry Puck had to work so he couldn't and didn't mean a word of it. That just didn't warrant for the tense expression he was now sporting. Maybe he'd had a bad? she knew how hard he worked and the foul moods he'd sometimes be in after one of those days. She ached to ask him if he was okay but her pride forbade her to address him only to curtly answer if he spoke or indirectly as she answered Jake.

"Good idea," Jake smiled easily and made sure to walk between Puck and Rachel. "Did you know," Jake began. "What a good city guide Rachel is? She showed me what running in Central Park is like then treated me to breakfast at Tiffanies and then we went to MoMa," he told Puck cheerily. "And tomorrow we're-"

"You're going about he city again tomorrow?" Puck cut him off. "Don't you work anymore?" He directed his question to Rachel who looked taken back by the question readily rising to the challenge with a heated defence.

"Of course I still work but I have some time off," she snapped at back him. "And I like showing Jake here the city. He," she empathized the he to pointedly make a point. "Is good company." She knew she should have turned her head to look at Jake for the compliment to be one rather than an attempt to stab at Puck but she couldn't tare her eyes from Puck until it was too late.

"The girly version of it," Puck huffed sarcastically.

"I asked him where he wanted to go," Rachel growled back at him. "Besides feel free to take the time off to show him around. Oh," she shot him daggers with her eyes. "You can't, you're working." She tore her eyes from him to focus ahead of her on the busy street. Her anger had for a moment stopped listening to her pride and allowed her a minute of bickering with him even if she'd vowed not to allow him to get a rise out of her. Arguing with him was petty and she tried to tell herself to rise above it but it proved a harder task than she could rise to at the moment.

"Wow, looks like someone else is hungry as well," Jake joked trying to lift the tension between the two. He couldn't help the image of walking with two fighting dogs on each side of him ready to chew right through him to get at each other. "So tomorrow we're going to the West Village and later the PS1."

"I never thought you were this into the arts," Puck replied curtly. Jake merely grinned.

"I want to see something that's beautiful and creative after being in the Army. I kinda like museums," he said as if he'd only just realized himself just now. "It's so nice and quiet there and you can walk or sit down and look at other people's versions of the world. Not much of that in the Army," he offered a soft smile telling them maybe he'd seen more than he signed up for during his missions. Puck nodded with a shrug.

"I guess that makes sense," he agreed. "But don't think you can drag me there," he said half joking. Jake merely smiled.

"Not in a million years. Only if they made one with boobs and asses of the most attractive females in the world," he grinned.

"Like you wouldn't go to that as well," Puck snickered and Rachel rolled her eyes at the two as they shared a gleeful grin at the thought of such an art exhibit.

"Of course I would," Jake nodded eagerly. "But," he sent Rachel a smile. "Tomorrow we're looking at just the regular cutting edge kind of art where nudity isn't about sex." Rachel smiled appreciatively and nodded.

"Gonna be good," she replied.

"So, how was your day?" Jake asked Puck to defuse any potential blow outs between the two and Puck replied in length, also trying to defuse the tension. He didn't wanna fight Rachel any longer. Walking there next to his brother he realized that he was tired of fighting her but that he most likely would have be at the receiving end of her wrath for a while if he wanted to get on her good side. Or?

He gave her a side-glance and an idea sprung to mind praying on her goodwill and ever weak heart. He could make her like him again; easy, he smiled to himself. All he had to do was make Rachel feel bad enough for him so that he'd get on her good side and once there he could turn this whole thing around and get her back. He felt confident he knew he well enough to pull something like off but he felt a small jitter of nerves as he knew that if she ever found out that he'd been lying and scheming to get back in her good graces, she'd most likely never talk to him again. He glanced at her and it didn't take him long to decide she was worth taking the risk for. He needed her back in his life and he knew no ordinary apology would even halfway cut it. He had to make something up. He had to get her to feel sympathy for him. He couldn't see any other way out of this mess.

Rachel was ambivalently considering full blown bitchy annoyance wanting to hiss and hurt Puck like she'd never done. She used to think of herself as a particularly nice person who hardly ever felt the need to revenge anything but something about Puck's whole attitude pissed her off. He could have Jake back on the weekend and do all the "dirty-New-York-older-brother-version" when he was off. She wasn't trying to steal Jake from him or even remotely try to win Jake over to her side of this rift between them. She was just hanging out with a nice guy, new to town and in need of company. She gladly offered it as she had the time. She wasn't thinking of Jake in any way romantic (even if he was really good looking and all she had to admit) but merely as a friendly distraction. And, she slowly admitted to herself, she liked being with him making sure Michael and his freaky stalking was kept at bay. She felt safe with Jake confident he'd be able to handle pretty much anything a creep like Michael could throw at her. She sighed. She had been on edge all day looking for Michael everywhere. It was like a curse; she didn't want to but once the determination of not wanting to had settled it was all she could do. Running in the park she expected him at every bench, every corner turned as they walked around town and even at MoMa she expected him to just be creeping along after them. She had no reason, she tried to reason with herself but it seemed a more primal part of her nature had taken over fully convinced that Michael was a predator she needed to look out for. Make sure she didn't get her alone. It was ridiculous but none the less happening to her. Even now, walking between Puck and Jake, she found herself looking around paranoid he'd all of the sudden pop up and stand there looking at her. A thought occurred to her; he might be standing looking at her right now where she couldn't see him. She felt jittery on top of her annoyance, which, she realized, wasn't a good mix of emotions as she was with Puck who was the first and foremost source of annoyance.

As they made their way to All's she tuned out Jake and Puck looking around and thinking about everything that was going on right now. If things had been normal she'd have told Puck about it all but being as they were, she couldn't tell him. She didn't want to. It would mean that she had to forgive him for every idiotic thing he'd done, as he would most likely gallantly offer his services as a heroic knight in shining plastic and fend off yet another idiot she had been unable to deter herself. That kind of loss of self-pride wasn't the next step she'd be willing to make. She held onto her dignity and told herself that should things become worse she'd contact the Police and let them deal with Michael.

As they entered All's restaurant with its warm light and welcomed heat, she entered last happy to be the last wheel in this dysfunctional cogwheel and at first she didn't pay attention to who was there to receive them before a voice broke her inner grumbling.

"Hello and welcome to All's. I'm Michael and I'll be your waiter for the night," he said with slow smile and fixed his eyes on her with a gleeful resolution that gave Rachel goose bumps all the way down her arms and back. It was like looking into the eyes of a snake, slowly waiting to strike, she thought as she let the guys handled the talking.

"Table for three," Puck said with his usual brisk but somehow polite manners.

"Certainly," Michael answered gesturing to a table for four near the window. "Right this way," he walked with them and handed them each a menu as they sat down. Rachel hurried in front of Puck and Jake and before any of the guys had made up their minds about where they wanted to sit, Rachel had seated herself in the corner next to the window. She didn't meet Puck's questioning eyes or returned Jake's curious stare, she just opened the menu and hid her face from Michael with it. "Would you like to order your drink now or would you like to look-?" Puck cut him off.

"I'll have a beer. Rachel you want some water or some other healthy stuff?" Rachel bobbing her head agreed to the water.

"I'll have a coke," Jake said as he finally sat down opposite Rachel. Puck gave Michael a side-glance and noticed the way he stared at Rachel. He didn't like it so he sat down next to her and for a fragment of a moment she looked at him with a grateful and relieved look in her sparkling brown eyes, then she turned back to the menu and ignored him again.

"I'll be right back," Michael said with sugary sweetness making Rachel feel sick. She wasn't sure she'd be able to eat at all even if her insides were telling that she was hungry enough to eat even with Michael at the table. Jake looked through the menu as well as Rachel and then after a minute or so he put it down.

"Mind ordering the big cheese burger with fries for me? I really have to use the bathroom." Puck nodded.

"Sure." The moment Jake was out of earshot Puck turned to Rachel. "What the hell was that?" She shook her head at him stubbornly staring into her menu that was still held up like a protective shield in front of her making it impossible for Puck to see her face. "Don't just shake your head at me, Rach. I know you're mad but you're acting really weird right now." She peered over the colourful menu with one eye at him but he quickly realized she wasn't even really looking at him; her eyes were frantically scanning the room. Her eyes stopped for a moment and Puck hurriedly turned to find out what she'd been looking at. His eyes meet the eyes of Michael's pale blue ones staring at Rachel with a loopy smile paltered over his all too handsome features. "Is it that guy?" Rachel's eyes snapped to his unintentionally answering the question. She tried to shake her head but she knew he knew her well enough to know when she was lying. It was useless trying to cover it up.

"It's just," she finally spoke her voice strained and sounding odd even to herself. "It, he, that guy, I, rem…?" she didn't know what to tell Puck. The truth? "You remember that guy I, erm, slept with?" Puck turned to take another look at Michael. "That's him." Puck waited for a second to let the idea of this guy fucking Rachel settle but no matter if he'd had 20 years to let it settle he knew the anger wouldn't have been any less.

"That guy?" He tried to keep the anger and jealousy out of his voice but looking at Rachel he could see he hadn't succeeded. She saw it.

"Yes. That guy," she snapped for a moment holding onto his gaze with conviction and determination only she could hold onto but then she broke the contact and returned her eyes to the menu. "Try not be a dick out it," she said coldly detaching herself from the situation. The anger in Puck's eyes told her not to tell him about what Michael was doing. She didn't want Puck to make a scene or do something stupid like try to tell the guy to fuck off in his own Puck way. She'd deal with Michael on her own.

"He's a creep," Puck answered but managed to plaster on a smile as Michael brought them their drinks.

"Are you ready to order?" He asked this time looking a little less confident as Puck was staring up at him with his jaw muscles flexed.

"Yes. One cheeseburger with fries. And I'll have a double cheeseburger with bacon and fries. Rachel?" Rachel didn't look at Michael as she ordered a salad. Puck took her menu and handed it to Michael with a harsh smile clearly trying to show Michael that he wasn't wanted there or anywhere else near Rachel.

Jake came back just then and Rachel imagined in her head the two brother like wolves communicating via body language and the sense of the pack: Jake took one look at Puck and then at Michael before he also gave Michael the stare. Two stares and Michael was off with a polite smile. Jake however didn't ask and for the rest of the meal no one brought it up. Sitting next to Puck she felt safe even if Michael stared at her almost every other minute and it made her skin crawl; with Puck there she knew she'd be fine.

Knowing where Michael worked, she felt a sense of security. She knew something about him, too. Leverage? She told herself she wasn't this person as the thought occurred. She wasn't planning to retaliate, was she? He hadn't really done anything and already her head was spinning with nervous plotting of what a creep he was and how she'd remove him from her life - even if he wasn't even really in it. So far all could be contrived to mere coincidence: he could just have been in the park and seen her. At the station he could haven been on the same train to go home or to see someone else. And now; he had said he was unemployed and looking for a job. But even as she tried to write the three instances of meeting him down to mere coincidence she couldn't shake the feeling that nothing about it all was mere chance.

"Rach? You there?" Puck's voice interrupted her thoughts and she turned her head to him confused why he had talked to her in the first place. "Wow, you're on some totally other planet," he grinned. "Thinking about your ex there?" Rachel furrowed her brow and her lost facial expression turned to a menacing one instead.

"I said don't be a dick about it."

* * *

She'd made it through dinner, endured Puck and enjoyed Jake's company even with Michael staring at her the whole time. She even managed to wolf down her dinner as she felt like she would otherwise collapse with hunger or start chewing her sleeves. All the while Michael's eyes followed her and took in every detail of her time at All's. She tried to ignore him and he left them mostly alone, as Puck's death stares seemed to work and ward him off - except for the looks.

As they exited the restaurant she glanced over her shoulder and Michael caught her eyes and winked at her with a sideways smile that made her almost trip over her own feet. Puck caught onto her arm and steadied her with a frown.

"Easy, Rach." She thanked him quickly and gently pulled her arm from his when she was sure she could stand on her own.

"Just a bit tired now after the whole day walking around. I should get home and leave you two to it. I'm sure you have a lot of catching up to do," she offer with a polite smile as her eyes left Puck and started to scan the street for a taxi.

"Yeah, okay," Puck answered slowly trying to figure out how he could get her to stay but also not cause a fight. "Maybe going home would a good idea," he agreed unable to think of anything that wouldn't render him a pussy and then thinking maybe he should quit while he was a ahead. He however hadn't calculated the minute flicker of hurt as he practically told her he was happy she'd go. Could you ever win with chick? She nodded and pulled her coat tighter around her.

"Yeah. A good night's sleep," she agreed. Jake looked from one to the other inwardly rolling his eyes at their common stupidity.

"How about," he punctured the bubble of uncomfortable silence. "We all meet for lunch tomorrow? Rachel and I could come to you at the hospital and then we could go somewhere near enough for a nice lunch." Rachel gave him a meek smile but nodded.

"Sure. Sounds like a good idea."

"Yeah," Puck chimed in. "I also think I should get to bed a descent time. Gonna be a long day tomorrow." Rachel looked up at him for a moment as if to try and guess why he was telling them that. He offered her a soft smile. She didn't return it at first but merely frowned as if she didn't understand why he was smiling at her. But then a hesitant smile made its way to just the side of her mouth pulling the corners up just half an inch but Puck noticed it. He stepped up next to her and started to hail a cab when Rachel's phone rang. She fished it out and stared at the screen before she quickly picked up.

"Hello?" She asked more than greeted the caller. He couldn't make out what the person on the other end said but whatever the person did say she stepped back from him. "You take that cab. I'll take the next one." She pointed to her phone indicating that it was important and he nodded a little deflated.

"I'll see you tomorrow." She nodded as a cab pulled to the side.

"Night Rachel," Jake bid her. "See you tomorrow," he smiled brightly. She returned the smile with the same ease as they took leave of her.

"Yeah thanks for today." They both got in even if neither liked leaving her standing back alone. It was after all New York even if she was in the central parts and a myriad of people were milling around her making it safe enough for her to get a cab on her own. There was not reason to worry, Puck told himself as the he gave the driver his address and the car swung into the traffic. He kept his eyes on Rachel as she talked her face changing as always filled with expressions to accompany her words. He lost sight of her as they put more distance between All's but as they took a right turn he could make her out again. She had begun to walk down the street as she talked still. She smiled slowly, hesitantly he could just make out. But what caught his eye wasn't Rachel herself but the person behind her. Like a dark shadow looming over the waiter from All's was right behind her.

* * *

**Thanks for reading :) Hope you enjoyed it. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Ahh a Sunday with all the time in the world to ignore all the other things I should be doing but who wants to your dishes when you can write and watch Rizzoli & Isles, right? :) **

**This is a shorter chapter but least I hurried as ****requested ;)**

**Thanks as ALWAYS for you reviews and for reading this story. Enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Rachel Berry Stalker? **

"I don't know Kurt," Rachel said lowly trying to cover her frustrations under the traffic and general street noise of New York City. He'd been the one to call her just as she was about to get into the cab. It was so rarely he did have the time to call so she didn't want to miss it just to get a cab. Plenty cabs to be had in New York. She needed to talk to him. He'd been in New York a few weeks ago and they'd had a great time but he was too far away now. With Puck playing up and Michael being a creep she really wanted him here with her now. It would be great if he'd been here tonight, she thought. "It's just a mess with Puck. I don't know if it can ever be anything else now."

"Come on Rach, really?" He sounded genuinely astonished at that. He'd always pictured the two together one day when she got over her schoolgirl infatuation and he grew up. He was perfect for her; pent up and masculine to her feminine strengths and willpower. They'd be a power couple that could stand the stress of both their lives, he felt sure of it. It was clear he needed to come back to New York soon, he realized. His last visit had little to no effect, he thought with regret. Puck was obviously more of an idiot than he'd calculated. Or perhaps Rachel was more stubborn than he'd thought? Never the less, he logged onto his calendar as he talked to her and began the tedious puzzle of moving his meetings and other dates around to take the time to get his ass to New York.

"Yes, Really," she answered him with a sharp tone. "He's done it this time. Who does he think he is telling me I'd come crawling back to him?" The same argument started that he'd listened to since Puck had said it. Goddam, he cursed that man and his pride or whatever other part of him that possessed him to say something that stupid and to Rachel of all people. She'd not take that kind of shit. Challenging her to a war of wills wasn't clever. Kurt didn't even feel sure he'd try to match her resolve. But fact was she was miserable without Puck and knowing Puck he was even more miserable without her. "I'm not some ownerless pet he can call when he feels like it," she continued. "I am my own person and I'm not gonna be the old High School Rachel who tags along after guys and force them to like me. I'm done with that. Been for a long time." Kurt nodded letting her ramble as he focussed on clearing his calendar. God, he was a busy man, he thought tiredly. Maybe he needed a vacation soon? "I can't even believe he'd try to treat me like I was old Rachel. I wanna…urgh! I don't know what I wanna do to him, he's just such an ass."

"I think you need a better word soon," Kurt said with a humorous chuckle. She didn't agree and merely grunted a curse under the breath. "Okay missy. I agree with you, he's a slimy asshole who ripped your heart out right of your chest and then stomped on it."

"That's a little over-dramatic," she said with a dark sarcasm as she finally started to look for a cab as she knew their conversations was drawing to an end. She was unwilling to share much of her day with Jake who she hadn't mentioned to Kurt. "I think it can be argued I handed it to him on my own accord," she said even more darkly but unable to lay off her own responsibility as an active part in the tragic saga that was her and Puck.

"I guess but he didn't have to stomp on it," Kurt answered finally able to clear or move his appointments so he could fly to New York in two days. He'd arrive on a Saturday - always a good day to fly in; possibilities of dinner and a night out. "But look honey, I-"

"Have to go," she finished his sentence. "I know. I'll talk to you soon."

"Love you," he cheerily bid her goodbye.

"Love you, too," she ended the call regretfully. Not that she didn't love him but he was too far away these days.

"That's sweet, isn't it?" a male voice she knew a little too well by now antagonised and she spun to face him. Michael. Her gut told her to get the hell out of there and she regretted immediately that she'd let Puck and Jake take the cab. She could have been away from this place and far away from Michael by now but no she had to be an idiot.

"What are you doing?" She asked her voice as hard as she could muster with her heart beating like a fluttering moth against her ribs making her slightly lightheaded.

"Oh you wound me," he chuckled as he offered her a flirty wink. "You're so brunt tonight. You weren't that way at all the night I banged you," he said with a loud voice making a few heads turn as he bragged in public of his conquest. Even if she was now sporting a very disgusted look at the thought of her own doings with him.

"Which was a mistake," she hissed under her breath. "What do you want? Why are you following me?"

"Following you? Me follow you? Ha ha," he laughed heartedly at her. "You think that's what's going on here?" She crossed her arms protectively over her chest.

"What else should I think?" She asked now feeling insulted that he laughed openly at her.

"You're following me," he said harshly. "You stopped in the park just near me to bait me. Then you went to the Bronx to rub it in that I had to get that crappy apartment after my mother kicked me out when you kicked me out. She said I had to grow up and stop calling her when she was sleeping. Then you show up at my work to further rub it in. Don't think I don't know little bitches like you." Rachel couldn't wrap her head around what he was suggesting to her; that she was the creep here. What the fuck? Her mind was reeling at the thought that she could be doing this to him. It did alter a few things.

"Me follow you?" She couldn't contain the snort out of her voice as well as shaking her head at him like the clear lunatic that he was. "Why would I spend time doing that? You're an ass who suck in bed. I told you to leave, remember? Why would I need to stalk you to further be in your life when I made it clear I wanted out it?" Michael's face changed as she talked from superior smugness to hurt pride and then anger.

"You little bitch," he growled at her and took a menacing step towards her. "You stay out of my life or I'll file a restraining order against you."

"What?" She couldn't believe him when he turned around and walked back down the street to All's.

"My break is over and this was a waste of time. Stay away from me Rachel." Rachel stood looking at him stunned. She hadn't expected that at all. She shook her head and then turned to get a cab. She needed a good glass of red wine and her feet up.

* * *

"Bro?" Jake drew Puck's attention from his thoughts about Rachel and made him turn his head to look at Jake. "I don't think she's even the least bit crazy," Jake smiled. "I think," he grinned at Puck, which annoyed Puck. Like Jake was onto him or something equally stupid.

"You don't know someone just from going around the city for a day," Puck interrupted and Jake merely chuckled at him.

"I don't pretend to know her." Puck raised an eyebrow at him with a question.

"Then why are you telling me she's not crazy?"

"Cos I know you," Jake said calmly.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Puck sneered.

"You're jealous," Jake accused him.

"I'm what? The Puckerone don't do jealousy," Puck tried to defend his manly honour.

"No? So you're telling me you weren't about to sucker punch me for flirting with her?"

"I don't care if you flirt wit her," Puck denied but he answered Jake to fast and his eyes broke contact with Jake.

"Okay. So when I invite her out for a real date and use the Puckerman charm to make her heart melt and trust me she's so ready to melt, you're telling me that you don't mind me letting her take me to her bed?" The tightness of Puck's jaw muscle told Jake he was definitely onto the right track getting Puck riled up.

"I don't care," Puck tried to deny again but this time his teeth were so clenched he could barely get the words out.

"Good. Any furniture you don't want us to do it on?" Puck lunged at his younger half brother.

"Shut the fuck up, you punk." Jake a little taken back at the quickness of his brother wasn't even slightly taken back at the rage displayed. Puck was as tightly wound as a drawn bowstring.

"Okay okay, relax Puck. I was just baiting you. It's okay," he quickly reassured the driver who'd swerved the car towards the curb. "I know what I'm doing. He's not gonna kill me." Puck had sat back with a scowl. "So you don't care, eh?"

"Shut the fuck up," Puck sneered refusing to meet Jake's eyes. "Don't be a dick to her."

"Really? You're gonna try to pull that with me after you just reacted that way?" Puck shrugged.

"She can do as whoever she likes," he said but lacking the conviction as he really didn't mean it at all. She couldn't do whomever she liked if he could have a say in it at all. But being a pussy was something he minded.

"I don't believe you. What I don't get is why you're not on your knees grovelling? She's amazing, Puck. She's not just some silly girl and we both know you don't think that for even a moment."

"How the fuck did you turn into a girl? I thought the Army would toughen you up?" Jake shook his head.

"No, no you don't get to do this. This isn't about me. This is about you and Rachel. Fess up, bro. You love her."

"You want me to sucker punch you?"

"You're not gonna," Jake smiled a half smile. He felt he was getting close to getting Puck to admit at least enough for him to start fixing the two up. He didn't really need Puck to say he was all loved up about Rachel. The mere fact that Puck was resisting him this much told him enough. "But fine. I'll stop - for now."

* * *

Rachel was bewilders as she ran her morning route the next morning, her mind reeling at Michael's comment that she should stay away from him. Just the other day he'd said he'd find her again. It didn't add up. Why tell her one thing one day and then change his story the next to make it look like she was the crazy one? Why even bother to do anything? She wasn't trying to get back in touch with him in any way. She'd mostly tried to push him from her mind and forget she ever gave into his charms in the first place. Ew, she thought for the umpteenth time. Where the hell had her head been that night in the first place?

She focussed on the music for a moment as her body lead her along the running path next to the water. She enjoyed feeling her body relax and all the pent up frustrations leave it as her muscles in turn tightened and relaxed. It was a sunny day and she loved the light heat on her skin. It felt so good to stop being cold after the long winter. She watched the people around her determined to think about happier things than crazy Michael and her broken relations with Puck. There were so many people here with their dogs; playing, running and having fun with the various animals. She felt a jab of jealousy. She kinda wanted a dog, she realized. Now that children weren't an option as things were, she could get a pet instead, couldn't she? She'd always liked a dog but never felt she'd had the time. The way her job situation was looking now she felt sure she could get one. The long hauling hours of training and rehearsing was over; she'd made it. She had a name in the industry now. Hell, she'd just written her first script and she felt sure it wasn't the first time she'd be doing that. She could look into getting a dog.

Her thoughts were interrupted when someone ran up next to her.

"What the fuck?" He asked and she paused the music but didn't stop running. "What are you doing here? I told you to stay away from me!"

Rachel turned her head and looked at Michael.

"I am not following you here. I've been running here for years."

"You just happened to be here at the same time and the same route as me? I don't believe this," Michael raised his voice attracting the attention of several other runners. "You show up at my work and now here, too. I told you to get the fuck out of my life."

"I am out of your life," she spat finally loosing her patience and getting over the initial shock. "Now you stop following me you freak!" Rachel put the music back on and took up a much faster pace than before.


	13. Chapter 13

**Urghhh so this chapter was like running a bloody marathon! It took me ages (as several of you have already informed me, he he) but I swear I have been staring at it every day for the last two weeks. Then this morning I got up half an hour early and voilá it wrote itself. So from now I should get up early to write...and no sleep till the last minute before work and try to write when I come home and all I wanna do is sleep. **

**But, no more excuses. Here it is. Thanks for all who reviewed and who are still following this story even if I'm a slow poke at writing! Hope this chapter at least have been worth the wait. I'm not completely happy with it but I think you've deserved an update - like two weeks ago. Enjoy! **

* * *

**One Frog Too Many 13**

**No place like the unpleasant **

Kurt peered around Rachel's apartment as he let the spare key he had drop silently to the little table beside the door. It looked the same as always, he mused yet something about the whole feel of the place was different. He didn't have or take time to figure out what or ponder why as he set down his things next to her crème coloured sofa. He had a plan. He knew Rachel would be home soon from her run and he had every intention to scare the living daylights out of her.

He'd flown in to JFK about two hours earlier and hadn't even taken the time to stop at his own place yet eager to meet up with Rachel. He was a man on a mission and he'd do whatever it took to get Rachel on board with the plan. Fun was at the top of his list for tonight but also something entirely different. He smirked at the thought but his evil scheming was stopped as Rachel's phone started to blast out 'Don't Rain on my parade'. He looked around him for a moment a slight alarm at the sound filling up the cosy big living room. He quickly localized her mobile on the table and reached to pick it up. It was an 'unknown' number. He hesitated for a second before pulling the marker to the side and greeting the caller with a girlish hello. The other end was silent for a second, heavy breathing coursing through the line.

Kurt waited uncertain of what to say feeling a little too out of his comfort zone to discard Rachel's unknown caller with a 'creep'. The breathing stopped and the line went dead. Puck stared at the phone for a moment then shook his head. Weird. He put the phone down and was about to set course into the kitchen when the phone rang again. Kurt stopped wondering why Rachel had left her phone at home as the caller ID again informed him it was an unknown number. He picked up again but didn't say anything waiting for the caller to do or say something. He listened intently to the laboured breathing and then he almost shrieked when the caller actually talked.

"I saw you," he said voice dark and with a slight huff to it like he was out of breath. Kurt's first thought about what the caller was doing wasn't pure but then he heard other sounds in the background; dogs barking, people talking, yelling. It was faint but it reminded him of the park. The guy was in the park? "You can't run from me," he continued. "I will find you everywhere you go Rachel." Then the line went dead before Kurt could call the guy a creep and tell him to stay away from Rachel. He let his hand fall to his side as his mind went reeling. He felt nervous and worried very quickly. Where was Rachel? He could quickly figure she wasn't with the guy calling right now but why did some guy call Rachel like that? Kurt wanted to find her right away but when calling her wasn't an option it would most likely turn a little hard to locate her in New York City. All he could do was wait for her to come back and if she didn't within the hour he'd call the Police, Puck and every other person he could think of.

When the phone rang again, he didn't pick up, he merely put it on silent and setting aside his original plan, he started to make some tea for when Rachel'd be back from her run. His gut turned as he kept recalling the caller again and again. The way he'd said 'I saw you" in a raspy low voice like a primal urge pressed into words laced with intention of malice and darkly scented lust. Kurt didn't like the way it made him feel; a chill ran down his spine and it made him think of dark desires that belonged in underground subcultural clubs that no one ever talked about. He knew that caller hadn't seen Rachel or meant he'd seen Rachel as a happy thing or even coincidental but like he'd waited for her like a lion waits for its prey, ducked down in the tall grass waiting for the grazing gazelle to get close enough for it to pounce. Kurt visibly shivered at the thought. He really hoped Rachel would be home soon safe and sound.

He put on the kettle and searched the cupboards for anything interesting to eat as he was hungry like a savage. He checked her fridge too when he came up empty with his search in the cupboards. The content of the fridge was, in his current state go mind, all too health and he decided he could wait till Rachel got back and then they could order some take out or something. He made himself a cup of tea and took up a tense seat in her comfortable couch leafing through some magazines while he waited. He found it hard to concentrate however and every other minute he stopped to listen if anything was happening other than the constant ringing of her phone. Did that guy never get tired or had anything else to do? He waited over an hour before he simply refused to accept that she was just out running and worry got the better of him.

He fished out his own phone and called Puck. Even if Puck and Rachel weren't talking at the moment the best person to call would still be him, Kurt figured. He'd most likely run out of surgery to help Rachel if Kurt deemed her in need of helping, which aligned perfectly with Kurt's plan of reuniting the two. A heroic save by Puck would hopefully play to Puck's advantage in persuasion of Rachel to let him just get a tiny flick of a chance to get back into her heart. Puck picked up on the 5th ring almost as Kurt was about to hang up and call Santana instead.

"Hey Kurt. How's thing?" Puck answered with an almost chirpy voice that Kurt didn't have time for.

"I'm calling because of Rachel," he let the information sink if for a just a fraction of a second before he continued. "She's out running and didn't take her phone with her," Kurt explained. "But, I got here over an hour and she'd not back and some freak keep calling her phone."

"What freak?" Puck's voice peaked with emotion and Kurt knew he'd called the right person about this.

"I don't. He didn't say. When I got here it just kept ringing and eventually I picked up. Some dude saying he'd seen her and she could run from him. It was really creepy-" He drew in a long breath to tell Puck more about this freak but Puck interrupted him.

"I'll call Jake. They might be hanging out today. Call you back in a sec."

Puck hung up leaving Kurt with half a sentence and a story untold still held back in the intake of breath. Puck didn't care. He had a bad feeling about this and had had one since the night they'd been out to eat at All's. That guy and the way Rachel had reacted to him should have told him shit was floating upstream. He quickly dialled up Jake who picked up on the second ring.

"Hello Bro. Sup?"

"You with Rachel?" Puck cut right to the point.

"Erm, no. I tried to call her earlier to see if she wanted to grab some lunch but she didn't pick up and haven't called me back."

"Crap. Okay. Did she say what she was doing today?" Jake thought for a moment going over all the information Rachel had shared with him the last days.

"Er, she might have gone to the project this morning. She runs every morning also," he tried to think what else she might do but he came up short on ideas.

"She should be home by now from the project and Kurt's been at her place for an hour waiting for her. She doesn't run for that long." He felt worried. "Has she talked to you about some freak who's stalking her?"

"A stalker?" Worry spread through Jake's voice now, too. "She has a stalker?"

"Kurt says some freak called her today and talked about having seen her today and that she couldn't run from him. And that he keeps calling her."

"She hasn't said anything and her phone only rang a few times yesterday. Seemed like people she wanted to talk to."

"Okay," Puck sighed. So she hadn't told Jake anything. "Well if you hear anything from her, call me okay?"

"Yeah sure. Anything else I can do?" Puck thought about it for a moment.

"No, just keep tell me if you get into contact with her."

"Okay."

Puck called Kurt back who hadn't heard from Rachel still.

"Okay. I'm coming over to her place," Puck decided quickly before hurriedly hanging up on Kurt again. Kurt didn't much appreciate this manner of conversation but he let it slide because of Rachel and how worried he felt himself.

Puck explained his need to leave with a family emergency and quickly made his way to Rachel's apartment place. He was mentally going over the routes she'd run. He knew her usual routes would be around 3 miles but that she sometimes would run 5. But over an hour was simply too long for an experienced runner like her. She should have been back by now. He entered her building and the doorman, John, greeted him.

"Long time no see," the elderly man greeted him with a small smile the revealed that he knew exactly what was going on between Rachel and Puck.

"Yeah. You know…" Puck didn't know what to say. It was complicated and couldn't be neither put down to a short sentence nor be explained to a stranger like John. He offered a shrug and John merely smile.

"I know how it is sometimes," he saved Puck. Puck smiled and nodded then an idea formed in his head.

"John, has Rachel had any men here?" he could hear how it sounded before he even asked. "I mean men she didn't want here? Like someone lurking around?" John thought for a moment going over the last few weeks and whether he should tell Puck about Rachel's private affairs and he was working for Rachel, which meant that he couldn't just go about deciding to talk to men like Puck even if he did think it would in the end help Rachel. That just wasn't his choice to make on her behalf and he could loose his job over it. He did however feel a deep concern for the beautiful and petite woman as there had often been a guy lurking around here asking about Rachel. Like what times she was home normally and other similar things. And then there was the time she came back from the run so out of breath John had been worried she'd have a heart attack in the lobby. He nodded slowly.

"She did come back from a run the other day completely out of breath, dripping and looking upset, scared," he scanned the street before he looked back at Puck. "She kept looking at the street like someone was after her. She tried to tell me she was just running a little faster than usual but I don't believe that was the reason why. She told me to keep a certain person out of here as well. A guy she had brought with her back," he stopped thinking of how to be delicate about this. "A while back who'd been very rude as he left the building."

"That the guy Michael months ago?" Puck asked. John nodded.

"She said if he ever came to never let him in." Puck nodded focussing his thoughts on what this meant and how Rachel had managed to keep this from him. He knew her better than anyone and now this came to his attention not because of her but because Kurt had called him being concerned. He felt a jab of envy and worry. If she wouldn't let him know about this how could he protect her?

"Thanks," he was about to keep going up to Rachel's apartment when John stopped him.

"He did come here one night late. It was George here," John's eyes flickered and he fiddled with something in his pocket Puck couldn't see. "He stirred up some trouble and George almost had to call the Police. We didn't want to tell Miss Berry but he left her this," John pulled out a small box. "I didn't know what to do with it. I don't think she'll want what's in it…" he trailed off leaving the responsibility of the packet up to Puck. It had been weighing on him every time he'd seen Rachel not knowing what to do with it and since Puck had stopped coming around John had felt increasingly worried about Rachel. If this guy was out there following her and wanting to hurt her she was all alone. He felt better the moment Puck stepped into the lobby. Puck walked the short distance back from the stairwell and took the box from John. He turned it over in his hand and a small rattle from it almost made him drop it. "It's been rattling like that," he said. Puck handed it back to him.

"Throw it out", he said resolutely. "If it rattles she's not gonna want it." John nodded clearly relieved. "And if he leaves more stuff like that, toss it. If she makes a fuss tell her I said told you to."

"Told you to do what?" Rachel's voice pulled the two men out of their secretive planning. Puck turned to face Rachel who stood sweat through and through her dark eyes focussed on him with a stern expression. Her hair was up in what had most likely been a neat bun when she started to run but now looked more like a bird's nest around her face as locks of wet hair stuck to her face and neck. She did not look like she'd been for one of her normal runs. He'd been running with her for years now and Rachel didn't look like she had just stepped out of a sauna when running.

"Where have you been?" She shook her head at him like she didn't quite understand his question.

"What are you doing here?" she countered. "And what are you telling John to do?" She didn't wait for his answer but walked past him to look at what they had been talking about. She saw the box on the dark desk. The wrapping of it was creamy white with a tiny pink bow. She ignored Puck as he started to talk to her and just stared at John. "Was that left for me?" He nodded unable to lie even as Puck tried to signal that he under no circumstance should tell her it was for her. She picked it up and looked at it till it rattled at her as well. She dropped it with a small shriek. "It rattles," she said breathless and wide eyes. Trying to play it cool had come back to bite her in the ass. She knew who this was from and her already overworking heart picked up the pace yet again almost drowning out what Puck said to her.

"No shit," Puck cut in. "That dude you told John not to let in here left that for you. He's the same ass who's been calling you non-stop isn't it?" Rachel eyes flew from the box to Puck's and her heart slowed just enough for her to hear him.

"How…?" Her face filled with disbelief and fear just at the mention of Michael. He'd been calling her since last night. The first call came around 7 as she had just set down to eat. He hadn't said anything but she just knew it was him. She'd hung up after he'd been quiet for about 30 seconds and she'd not picked up her phone when unknown number had called her. Not until this morning when she had grown so tired of her phone being busy she couldn't use it herself. She picked up and screamed at him to leave her alone. He'd kept calling and in the end she'd gone for her run leaving her phone behind.

"Kurt called," Puck said and her brow furrowed even further.

"Kurt? Why?"

"He came to your place and your stalked called, being creepy. He got worried. We couldn't find you or get in contact with you," Puck explained angrily his eyes fixed sternly on her.

Her eyes flitted back to the box. She really didn't want it anywhere near her now that she knew who it was from but she didn't much appreciate Puck trying to run her life either.

"I was running," she finally said as her eyes were on the box.

"I can see," Puck said matter of fact. "A little too fast again?" The question loaded she didn't take the bait just then unwilling to admit to him how scared she really was. Or how worried she was that Michael was a psychopath that would try to kill her. She'd barely slept since he started calling and she'd been on the Internet for hours looking up cases of women being stalked. That had bent he source of her nightmares and restless sleep. She was exhausted.

"You can throw it out please, John," she said. "And if he should leave any more or other things do the same. But I don't appreciate you not consulting me about this," she told him with a sharpness in her voice that told John he shouldn't try this again. "And, Mr Puckerman doesn't live with here so don't take orders from him." John nodded apologetic.

"I'm sorry, Miss Berry-" Rachel cut him with a raised hand.

"Don't worry about it. Just," she hesitated and gave Puck a pointed stare. "Don't do it again."

"I won't," John promised.

Rachel turned to leave not offering Puck an invitation but he didn't need one to follow her.

"You saw him, didn't you?" She sighed feeling much safer here with him and John at the door. Even if John wasn't the youngest, he was a big burly looking man and she felt sure he was able to kick out Michael should he show up again.

"Who?" She tried to evade the question not willing to let him into her life again this easily.

"Michael of course. Stop acting stupid," he snapped as the elevator came down and some of her neighbours exited it throwing her odd stares at her current bewildered and wild looking state. Rachel resisted the urge to call after them she'd been running but she had more pressing matters right behind her. She stepped into the elevator as she started to deny playing stupid on purpose.

"I'm not-" He grabbed her arm and forced her to face him as he also entered the elevator.

"Don't do this," he hissed. "Rachel this guy could be dangerous." She shook her head in the negative.

"No. It's fine. I can handle it. I don't need you to come here and pretend to be my knight in shinning armour after…" She trailed off when he took on a positively murderous glare.

"What is it with you? Some freak is following you around and you pretend you have a handle on it? Rach, you're a midget and you never think the worst of anyone. You don't have a handle on anything in that respect." Rachel pulled had arm out of his grasp angry and frustrated with him.

"What do you care?" She spits. "You and I," she points a finger at him and then back at herself. "Aren't friends any more. You made sure of that. So stop pretending that we are. Stay out of my life." Why does he always get her so angry? They'd been through two meals the last few days and it had been more or less comfortable. But she wouldn't accept him barging into her life like this even if she was pretty scared about Michael. At first she'd put him down to just an idiot on the revenge but now he seemed like he could do more and seeing him lurking in the park today had given her the creeps. She needed to do something but was letting Puck back in to her life the solution in the long run? Sure he'd fix things here and now but then what? She'd pretty much have accepted that he didn't want her as his girlfriend, wouldn't she? Which was the initial reason she didn't want to be friends with him.

"Yes we are. The reason you're still even bothering to yell at me is because we're friends. You still care. Stop pretending you don't. Besides this isn't about being friends. This is about you being safe."

"I'm not having this conversation again," she held up a hand to stop the argument already in full swing but she really didn't want to argue any more. She'd been done arguing for months now. He stepped forward standing so close to her they almost touched. But only almost and her body completely betrayed her as her heart started to race her and skin grew hot. Fortunately for her her skin already looked hot and sweaty so he'd be non the wiser.

"Then let's skip the argument," he said with a low growl. "And skip to the part where you accept that you can't do this alone and you need help with that jerk. I wanna help."

"I-" She couldn't form the words. She did need help and here he was offering. She knew in the aspect of protection he was the one she could lay her life in the hands of but the same question posed itself over and over; did she want him in her life again? Had she taken the time she might have noticed how nothing inside screamed for it not to happen but Rachel didn't have the luxury of time as Puck pressed on with his demanding presence towering over her. The only voice rising in her head was the voice of a stubbornly hurt pride that told her she needed to back away from him and never let him pressure her into anything. She refused to be the on needing him no matter how freaked out she was about Michael. He'd said she'd come crawling back and she held onto her statement that she'd never. She knew what to say. Her anger subsided and she slouched back away from him. "I can't Puck. I can't have you in my life again. You made it clear where you stand with me and I made it clear what I want. I can't have you back in my life even if it was with the noblest intentions you're here. I'm trying so hard to forget you. Why can't you let me?"

He hesitated to even try and answer taking in her defeated demeanour, her deep frown line of hurt and depression and the side of her mouth dragged down with the weight of the emotions he made her feel. He couldn't stand that the source of such feelings in her was him and what he'd put her through this as she tried to get over him and forget her heart once ached for him. It wrecked him with guilt at his own capability to hang on to something that clearly wasn't for her benefit but he also found him aching to make up for it. To make it better. He need dot protect her at all costs. She was the only real friend he'd ever had. She's stood by him through all the shit he'd come with; ignoring her even when he knew she was in love with him, torturing her with other girls and finally making sure a great guy like Nick ran off screaming from a possible relationship with her. She stood in front of him carrying her hurt and pain if not proudly then boldly uncaring what he'd say or do with her plea for peace. She was the brave one and he was a coward in her presence. But no matter how bad he felt he couldn't for the world let her go. He needed her in his life and the last few days had been torture as she was just there and yet so far from him. He dreamt of her and woke up with her name on his lips like some girl but no matter what he did or tried to do nothing helped when it came to her. He had to admit to himself that he was the one needing her, not her him. He'd been wrong about the whole thing and now that deep chasm he'd created blocked him from doing what he wanted and she deserved; to protect her. He shook his head.

"I don't get it." He did get it. "You need-" She held up a hand silencing him with a tired sigh.

"Stop Puck. We're over. There is nothing you can say to change my mind."

"No?" He challenged her raising an eyebrow at her. She rolled her eyes and wiped sweat off her forehead frowning. Why was he so persistent? Why didn't he just get to the yelling part where he told her she could get fucked if she didn't want to do as he said? It was odd but she just wanted to get out now. The adrenaline subsiding, all she felt was tired and drained. She needed a nap. A shower first and then a nap. She'd turned her phone off and enjoy the silence knowing John was at the front door and Kurt could guard the sofa. That was what she needed, she decided. Nothing else.

"Stop it Puck-" This time he cut her off by stepping forward closing the last gap between them.

"No. I won't," he said in a low determined voice that made her quietly wait for his next move. His heart was racing by now as it battled with mind. He knew what he had to do for her to allow him another chance but his mind told him to stop this and step back. Told him he'd never wanted this with her and it would never work out. She'd dump his sorry ass and be on to the real deal once she had gotten what she thought she wanted. But on the other hand he knew he would loose her if he didn't act now. He was already pretty late on the acting part and she was slipping from him without even giving this love a try. "I can't let you go," he said almost in a whisper now. He noted how her breast started to heave her breaths shallow and uneven as she stared up at him, her sparkling brown eyes focussed on him with just the smallest fleck of hope edged into them. Ping! The elevator arrived at her floor and she flinched as the bubble they'd built up around them burst and the doors of the car opened to reveal a frantic looking Kurt.

"There you are!" He shrieked and pulled her away from Puck and into a hug till he realized she was soaking wet with sweat. "Ew, Rachel. Why are you dripping?"

"Been running," she said trying to recover from the strange fantasyland that had just been her and Puck's world in the elevator car. Kurt screwed up his face.

"You need a shower," he said. "Then I'll hug you." Rachel nodded in agreement. She most certainly needed a shower and to clear her head. "Puck you have to go back to work or you wanna have lunch with us?" Puck caught Rachel's eyes but she merely looked at him with the same question in her eyes as she had seemed to have had in them for the past few minutes; what do you want? He nodded.

"Sure. Lunch sounds good," he offered Rachel a soft smile and Kurt excitedly spun on his heels as he started to plan where they'd go for lunch. Puck and Rachel both smiled at him as they followed. "Maybe we should order in?" He offered seeing how tired Rachel looked and for the first time she looked up at him with a grateful smile and silently voiced a thank you.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello all. I'm back and this chapter didn't take me forever to write - even if I have been cheating on Glee...I'm trying to feel sorry but I LOVVVVEEEE the show Lie To Me and I found a great author and had to plow my way thru all here stories before I could write my own again. But here you are. This is even a fairly long one. And it's even a little bit fluffy.. now don't get too excited, I wrote a little. **

**Anyways, as always thanks for reading, following and reviewing! :) Enjoy!**

* * *

**One Frog Too Many Fourteen**

**Give Into Me**

Running her hands through her hair Rachel felt herself relax as she'd let down her sweaty locks of now damp hair readying herself for a much needed shower. Her mind was turning like a windmill in a tornado going over all too many things without settling on any of them to really consider either before it moved on to the next. It was a jumble and she was feeling confused and anxious even if she felt less threatened with her best friend and her ex-even-better-friend in the living room arguing where they should order lunch from. She'd left it up to them unwilling to argue about yet another thing. She would worry about arguing over what food to order when she had Michael and Puck sorted.

She turned on the water and smiled absentmindedly at the spray and the joy she knew would come as she washed off the sweat but more importantly the paranoia laced into every drop of water that had trickled off her tiny frame as she had tried to run from Michael. In her mind it was like running from your own shadow and she'd seen him at every tree, bench and behind every other person. She'd run for her life but he'd still been there.

She knew it was her mind playing tricks on her but there was nothing she could do as her primal instincts took over her body and controlled her legs and feet forcing her to run at a speed she'd normally not be able to maintain for long. But she had and now she ached all over. Not that she let herself linger on that physical pain as the emotional pain almost blocked it out with a layer of adrenalin pumping through her all the time. With Michael at a distance now a new problem presented itself: Puck. What had he meant in the elevator? For the life of her she couldn't bring herself to even think she was right about what she hoped it meant but her mind didn't seem to care much for that. She imagined her heart rooting her mind on like an ever overly positive cheerleader egging and chanting. She smiled at her own inner images of her heart jumping up and down. But the problem remained and keeping her on edge now that Puck was here. What was she supposed to do? There was no relaxing and she felt exhausted already. She'd be on needles with him here at lunch when all she wanted to do was lay on her couch and sleep.

And what about her phone? She couldn't use the one she had now. Or more likely she couldn't use the number she had now. Michael had that number. She figured that was the easiest fix; get a new SIM card and she'd be in the clear. Easy fix.

Stepping under the water she closed her eyes as she mentally crossed her phone of her "to find solution to list" and moved it "to do list instead." Then she started over with her problems even as she tried to tell herself to stop thinking about it and focus on taking a shower. But it didn't help. She felt too scared to press the thoughts out of her mind and focus on anything else. By the time she was clean she was almost dizzy with going over and over Michael and Puck. She dressed in comfy clothes merely combing a hand through her hair before she re-joined the two men. Kurt started at her as she entered mouth agape.

"Rachel Berry in her PJs at," he checked his clock. "1 in the afternoon." Rachel shrugged uncaring of her somewhat lazy disposition at that moment. She needed to rest and not to dress up or even try to pretend she wasn't about to fall over if she didn't lie down and got some food in her system.

"I'm tired," she stated simple and true. "I want to take a nap after lunch," she continued. "You're both welcome to stay," she eyed Puck for a second before she plastered on a tired smile.

"Okay then. I have an idea," Kurt eyed the two of them suspiciously wondering what had brought on this sudden civility. A truce? He wondered. He felt a small jab of both joy and depletion. He'd hoped to be able to take credit for gluing the two together again but now this Michael dude did all the work for him. "We've already ordered, should be here any minute. And then you two can take a nap. Both look like you could use it," he said with a comical jab at Puck's ribs. "While I go get you a new SIM card and go see a man about a costume." Rachel didn't mind that plan at all as all she wanted to do was stretch out on her couch or bed and catch some much needed z's. She didn't even mind if Puck was here doing the same. Meant there'd be no more talking and she didn't want to talk right now. Her mind too exhausted to attempt to be either civil or make sense of Puck's mysterious behaviour in the elevator. "And then when I come back and you're all rested we'll go out tonight." Rachel and Puck was both about to protest but Kurt held up a warning finger to silence them. "We are going out tonight. I'm never here and now I am so we're gonna paint the town a new colour and have some good old fun. You both need that, too. The sides of you mouths are both smooth as a baby's butt from being so damn serious," he said with a 'don't even think of messing with me-'tone and throwing a side glance to each other they both shrugged an agreement.

* * *

Puck watched as Rachel slumbered on the couch curled up in a half foetal position now as she'd fallen asleep. As Kurt took off they'd settled on watching a movie as neither knew really what to say or wanted to break the very fragile peace that had been urged onto them as they contemplated each how to proceed with the other. Rachel had fallen asleep about 15 minutes into the movie leaving Puck with his own thoughts as he wasn't paying the movie any real attention and even less now that he didn't have to pretend for her. He took in her small fragile form lying with her arms crossed in a peaceful yet by the looks of her body tense sleep. She didn't stir or mumble or anything like that but the position of her arms told him she'd been on the defence when she'd fallen sleep. Had she taken that with her into her dreamland? Did she worry about him in her sleep or was there a completely different contour to her landscape of slumber than his face? He wanted her to think as much about him as he did of her. The thought made him sigh heavily. What kind of man was he to want her to suffer with the same ghost he carried around in his head? He was the idiot here and he knew it. She had done nothing wrong but love him and really, when was that a crime? She was the most constant person that had ever been in his life, standing by his side no matter what until he'd finally pushed her too far for even her to stay. He had to face up to that and he better do it now, he realized before she ran from him for good. Eventually she'd let go for real. The pain would subside and she'd be ready for a new Nick and this time he'd not be able to chase the poor guy off. He'd not even be mentioned. Or thought of as more than a memory from the past. A bad one at that. He'd royally fucked up. And yet, his heart poked at him; he was here now. She was even sleeping with him here. They were both even on the same piece of furniture in the same room and she'd fallen sleep leaving him to guard her. Maybe that was why she'd let him stay; so she could feel safe from her more deviant demon. Michael. Just the name filled him with disgust and anger and he realized that he'd fisted his hand just by the mere thought of the guy. He didn't know what he'd do if he ran into the guy again? Kill him? He shook his head and forced the anger away. How would that help Rachel? He needed a plan to get back in her good graces and keep her safe. He could hire Jake as her bodyguard? Would solve two problems in one go; Jake would have a job and she'd be safe. Although that would place Jake uncomfortably close to Rachel at all times and he'd seen the Bodyguard, too. No good then. A bodyguard wasn't however a bad idea. But she'd never in a million years agree to have one. She'd told him she'd never need one. She' wasn't like Scarlet or Angelina or the like; She was on Broadway. Not the movies. She had fans but not fanatics. Until she started dating it would seem. He felt a jab of anger that she'd hadn't listened to him. If she had, she'd not be in this position. Then again, if he'd not been a jerk, she'd never had to be single in the first place. She'd most likely be married… the thought sacred him and yet … Who else should he marry? She was the one, wasn't she? The one and very only. All the other girls were just that; girls. She was the woman for him. And of course she'd known that long before he even tried to grasp the idea of such a woman. Of course she had. And she'd even waited for him so long and patiently. Sitting her now it seemed like a mystery that he hadn't figured this out a long time ago and that in fact counted his blessing and made sure no other man would ever think to do more than look and wonder. He was such a jerk.

He almost woke her up, having raised his hand to make her stir but he stopped. What was he gonna tell her? To marry him right there and then? 'Hey babe. I know I was the biggest idiot short of slapping you silly but I just realized I love you. Wanna get hitched?' Maybe not the best way to proceed with her. He had to find a common that would make her heart melt. If not completely then enough to get a regular buss pass to her life. He sat back down and started to think of all the ways he could worm his way back in. He cold pretend he was dying? That'd do the trick but then what when she found out he wasn't? It had to be something real that would be genuine and would never be tainted as a lie or scheme to get her back. It had to be something just for her. Even if it would be for him, too in the end. Selfless and pure. A baby? He almost laughed at his own silly suggestion. Although the idea wasn't a complete silly. She did want one. He could…

Puck smiled knowing what to do and how to get her back. This time his hand snaked out softly and rubbing her leg, he gently woke her.

* * *

"Puck. Where are we going? I'm tired of you not telling me," she stopped to fix him with a hard stare but he merely smiled at her and grabbed her hand. She resisted his hold by stiffening her arm and frown at him.

"This is for your own good. I promise. Just," he stroked the top of her hand with his thumb knowing she loved that.

"I swear," she said with a slow deliberate pronunciation of the words to make sure he knew she meant this. "If you pull my leg this time, I will castrate you and feed your balls to you." He fought the urge to laugh at the threat as she in no way could do that but he knew she was serious so he nodded and kept his smile at bay. He had a more important mission right now than to mock her wannabe gangster threats to his manhood.

"Okay. I promise." He pulled her along with him making sure to entangle his fingers with hers to keep her with him. She didn't protest but didn't relax her hand or arm either and keeping as big a distance between them as her short arm would allow. They rounded a corner and walked a few metres down the sidewalk till he stopped and smiled at a sign staying "The Lucky Paw - rescue dogs." She looked up as well and a strange expression made her face unreadable for a moment till she turned her stare to him. She was trying to ask him something but it seemed the questions were queuing up and she only opened her mouth to close it again. Third time she clamped her mouth shut he felt he should help her.

"You need someone to protect you, babe. You won't let it be me. But a dog will. And," he smiled. "I'm sure there's one in there who needs you so you can play all motherly with it till you can have a baby of your own."

"Noah," her voice held a tenderness he hadn't expected. "I can't have a dog… My schedule…" She didn't sound or looked even the slightest bit convincing. "I can't have a dog with me at all times… not at the theater. I'll be a disruption. I'll get …"

"Fired?" He laughed at her. "Not in a million years would they fire someone like you, babe and you know it. You don't have to take a dog home today. Just look." She bit her lip. He knew that meant she was thinking about it and really wanted to but wasn't sure she should. Her eyes swayed to the sigh where a picture of a white spotted dog with pleading brown eyes seemed to beg her to just take a look. How could she say no? And, she'd been thinking about getting a dog just the other day. She knew it was merely weak excuses that she couldn't have a dog with her everywhere she went: of course she could. All she had to do was pull her diva card as well as talent and voilá no one would even try to tell her no. God, she could probably even take it with her to parties if she pleases. The little white mutt begged her and her heart told her she had to. She couldn't walk away from a dog in need or Noah's attempt to make good. She knew he was trying and she knew she was melting. Not that she'd let him know. The dog was an offering of peace and friendship. He wanted to protect her but also he knew she didn't want him close to her. A dog was actually a brilliant idea, she had to give kudos for that.

"Okay," she said to the dog not wanting to meet Noah's eyes as she was sure he'd see everything she felt and know he was back in. She was determined to make him suffer till he was on his knees begging for forgiveness. Entering the building she felt excited.

A woman at the front desk smiled as what she saw was a couple looking for a dog. She loved homing dogs to young couples like these; both looking healthy and rich. The relaxed holding of hands and the excited blush on the young woman's face told her, the dog was for her. Not for the guy. She mentally started to list good dogs for her hoping she'd chose one of ones that needed a home here and now.

"Welcome," she bit the two with a wide smile shining with real happiness they'd come. "I'm Sheila. How can I help you?" The woman threw a nervous side-glance to the guy who stepped up close to her before he started talking.

"Hi. I'm Puck and this is my very good friend Rachel." Sheila raised and eyebrow. Good friend? Come on! She knew when a guy wanted to be more than that and realized this dog was a way to bind Rachel to Puck. "She is looking for a nice dog."

"We only have nice dogs here," Sheila answered with an automatic smile. "But what kind of dog did you have in mind? Have you had a dog before?" She asked Rachel.

Rachel shook her head.

"This'll be my first dog. I don't know what kind of dog. I don't mind much as long as it's nice." Rachel could tell by Sheila's face it was too vague an answer. "I run a lot so I guess I want an active dog but also I want a dog that I can take with me every where. I work on Broadway so I work a lot but I can take my dog with me so he or she will need to be good with people and be able to be quiet…" Sheila read Rachel like an open book. She wanted a dog with her at all times for more than just a companion. She thought about which dog would fit Rachel's needs and which dog would have a good life with Rachel. It meant the world to Sheila that the dog got the home she felt every one of them deserved.

"Okay. That's good. So the dog won't be home alone a lot?" Rachel shook her head.

"No no, not at all."

"You know. I think we have a few dogs you might like. Come with me." Rachel bit her lips again as they followed Sheila out to the back. Lots of dogs barking and running around in cages, tails wagging, some lying looking up as they passed, some in cages of two at a time playing or standing barking at them. Rachel looked at each of them as they passed feeling Sheila walked too fast for her to really look at the animals. Then Sheila stopped at a cage with a medium sized brown dog. It was wagging its tail with its tongue out of its mouth. "This is Keifas. He came to us about two months ago and he's the sweetest but he can't be home alone. He likes to chew on sofas. He's about …" Sheila could tell that even if Rachel was looking at the dog and letting it sniff her hand this wasn't the one she'd take home with her. However looking at the guy he looked pretty sold. "Are you looking for a dog, too?" She stopped her rant about Keifas to ask Puck. He looked at her for moment confusion written all over his face. Rachel stopped looking at the dog and up at him with a curious face, too.

"I don't think so. I'm," he looked at Keifas. "I'm a doctor. I work long hours. I can't offer this guy a home and he can't-"

"I'd be happy to help you," Rachel injected quickly. Puck's eyes snapped to her face and he read mild teasing as well as genuine willingness to help.

"But Rach," he started. "You'd be taking on two dogs then. You know I have 12 hours shifts. And you work, too. And you'll have your own."

"Okay," Sheila interrupted. "So maybe a dog that can be home alone at least for a while?" She knew he wanted a dog and she knew exactly which one he'd take home. Rachel's smile told him she'd never let this one go so he nodded with a sigh.

"Okay. Just no Puddles. Ain't havgin' no girl pooch." Sheila and Rachel shared a look as they both pictured him walking his pink Poodle.

Sheila led them to a different section of the pound and stopped at a cage with a light brown dog in it. The dog came up to them immediately with an intensely curious gaze looking first at Sheila and wagging its tail and then at Puck but settling on Rachel as it jumped up the fence with a happy bark. The dog was sleek with long legs and big almost clumsy paws and as it was now close to them Rachel noted that it wasn't brown but flecked with small white spots. Its head was a bit small with excessive dark eyes with an active darkly pinked nose. Rachel giggled.

"He's gorgeous," she smiled.

"This is Chip. He's 2 years old and he was handing over to us from his owner's daughter because her mother couldn't have him any more. She had broken her hip and he needs a lot of exercise. He loves to play, run and he'd be perfect to learn tricks or agility. He's easy going with other dogs and he loves to cuddle. But if he doesn't get out or uses his head he'll start to find ways to entertain himself. Lady who had him said he'd get on counters to look for food, he'd dig in her garden till he could get out and he'd run up and down her fence barking like mad. But if he gets out he's the best." Puck looked at the dog. Seemed it was more a dog for Rachel then by the looks of her face and the dog's. Sheila seemed to think the same thing. "He's very sweet but he needs a leader. He needs his owner to take control." Her eyes were on Rachel.

"Noah's very authoritative," she cooed happily at the dog. Maybe it would be a good thing to have dog she cared for this much, Puck thought with a smile.

"Okay," Sheila eyed him and seemed to get the complicated situation and that even if Puck walked out of here with Chip, the dog would probably end up living with Rachel and Puck. Very smart guy, Sheila noted to herself. She didn't care much as long as Chip got a good home. "Want to take him for a walk?" Rachel looked up at Puck with expectant eyes. She was like a child when she did that and he couldn't say no to her. He nodded.

"I'll go get a rope for him. Feel free to look around Rachel. Maybe you'll see a dog you like, too." Sheila left them and Rachel let go of Puck's hand as she walked down the line of cages looking at the dogs. There were so many she thought. It was a shame she couldn't take them all. She knew she was soft like that. Her heart would bleed for anyone in need. Puck sat down to say hello to Chip and let Rachel wander off. The dog was indeed very cute and seemed happy to meet anyone. It wagged its tail as he put a finger through the square in the wire to scratch Chip on the chin.

Rachel turned to corner and Puck was no out of sight. She walked down a new row of dogs but none of them albeit all sweet sparked an interest like Chip had. She was happy if Puck got a dog. Would do him good to care for something other than getting laid and himself. Instinctively she raised her hand in front her and a slight blush rose to cheeks as she thought about him. He'd held her hand for a long time. She knew what he was trying to do but it still made her smile. It had felt good to see Sheila think of them as a couple when they entered the shelter. She passed a whole row not really looking and turned another corner to the left away from the row where Puck was. At the end she turned to go back as it was a dead end but stopped dead in her tracks as Michael stood at the end with a grin on his face. Her heart stopped for a second and she backed up at step as he took a step forward.

"Fancy meeting you here?" He said with a sleek voice. He looked at the animals around them. Mostly big dogs. "I was just passing by when I saw you," he said clearly lying and she shivered. She reached for her phone but realized she didn't have it. It was at home turned off. Fuck. "You really think getting a dog will change anything?" He asked grinning at her, leering openly at the clear terror he sparked in her just by being near her. He took a few steps and stood right in front of her and she had nowhere to back away from him as she was already at the end. "I'd think twice about the fate you'd let the dog suffer if you adopt," a clear threat concealed in his words that could easily be twisted to negate any threat at all but merely an advise about adopting a dog. But she knew what he was trying to say. She leaned back away from him as her heart raced and she tried to collect her thoughts and figure out how to get away from him. She could just cry out for Puck but what would he do? She was afraid he'd flip if he saw Michael and kill him on the stop. Okay maybe not kill him but she knew by years of knowing Puck that he'd get angry beyond anything.

"Just leave me alone," she finally found her voice and she stood up straighter. Her defiance brought a wicked smile to Michael's face and he leaned closer making her, if possible, more uncomfortable.

"Or what?" Without warning from behind Rachel a dog threw itself against the fence barking like mad so close to Rachel's ears she shrieked in fright. She could feel the weight of the dog as it kept bouncing on the fence. Michael backed up away from the animal looking startled for the first. The dog showed no fear of him as it jumped up again and again only having eyes for him. It snarled and Rachel felt that wasn't it for the fence Michael wouldn't still be standing so close.

"Rachel?" Puck's voice rung out between the cages and she found her sense.

"Puck! I'm here! He's here…" Michael backed up and before she knew it he was gone down a row facing away from the direction of Puck's voice. Rachel sunk back against the cage. The dog still barking and looking after Michael at the far side of the cage. She hadn't noticed the dog before now as she'd been caught up in her own thoughts. The dog was fairly big, about 30 kilos she'd say. It had short golden red fur with a strong body. It was lean more than muscular and once it seemed satisfied it had indeed chased off Michael it turned to her. It wagged its tail happily and put its pink nose through the wire. She giggled in relief. She knew it would be that dog she'd take home. It had showed what she needed; a strong need to protect her. The dog licked her finger and pressed its face against the fence eager to get a pat.

Puck came running and for a moment the dog tensed but when Rachel didn't react to him it continued to woe her. Sheila came too with Chip in tow the smaller dog happily excited about the commotion.

"You okay?" Puck asked searching her face and she nodded.

"The dog," she had kept her gaze on the animal. "It chased him off." Sheila felt relief flood her. The dog Rachel was patting was one that had been very difficult to rehome.

"That," she pointed to the dog. "Is Shay. She's here because she'd very reserved," Sheila said with a smile soon about to turn a laugh at Shay as the dog in no way was being reserved with Rachel but practically begging the young woman for her attention. "She decides if she likes someone and there isn't many she likes. She came here being rescued off the streets. We don't know where she'd been or what breed she is." Sheila could have told Rachel that the dog was a vicious killer and Rachel knew she'd have taken it home anyway. The dog saved her and she felt it was meant to be that way. Michael had done her favour in coming really and she was sure he'd think twice about getting close again.

"I want her," Rachel said with a deceive voice

* * *

Puck and Rachel had made an appointment to pick up their dogs the following day allowing them a day to get their places ready for a dog to inhabit. They had attacked the first pet shop they could find and Rachel was standing at a long row of collars trying to decide which one she wanted for Shay.

"I think pink will look good with her red," she said as much to herself as to Puck. He'd already picked out a plain black one for Chip as he didn't want any fussy confusing about the sex of his dog and he didn't care for all the little shit stuff sparkly accessories. Rachel did of course. He offered her a non-committal 'mm' as he smiled at her. He was looking at the row behind her for a good manly bowl for the dog. He wished they had one with Chip's name on it but figured if he felt strongly about it later on it wasn't gonna be too hard to get one engraved. He picked out two big bowls but hesitated when she giggled at him.

"What?" She looked at the bowls in his hands.

"I think Chip will be able to sleep in those," she laughed. He noted that a pink collar with pink sparkling stones hanging from her hand.

"And that collar," he chirped. "Will mislead people thinking she's a friendly dog." Rachel scoffed at him.

"She is." Rachel looked down at the collar with a sigh. Maybe it was a bit too much for Shay. Not like she was one of those pet dog like Paris Hilton had. She picked out a less sparkling collar – although still pink – before she turned to pick out a set of bowls as well. Puck had picked out two smaller ones she noted much more fitting the smaller dog that Chip was. "What more we need?"

"A bed for them?" he suggested and they set out to find the baskets and blankets. "This one," Puck grinned as he was looking at bed raised up above the ground made from light pink plastic with comfortable pillows also in pink and with frills. Rachel couldn't help the laugh as she tried to imagine either dog in the bed.

"This one is more like it," she giggled as she pointed to one made like a child's bed with Superman on the pillow. "I think these beds are a little too much." Puck nodded with an amused chuckle. "Ma dog's a Lady of the hood, she don't need no princess bed," Rachel giggled as she tried her best to imitate the distinctive accent of inhabitants of Flushing. He shook his head at her fighting the urge to kiss her when she was this cute.

"Like Shay will ever use her bed," he mocked her. Rachel raised an eyebrow but she knew Shay would most likely move straight into her bed. It would make her feel safe, she told herself. She shrugged and smiled.

"Maybe. But I'm buying one just the same." They found one each and blankets as well as toys and food before they took a cab back to Rachel's place. Kurt wasn't back yet, which Rachel had hoped he'd be.

"I'm kinda hungry. You want some of the left overs from lunch?" Puck nodded.

"Sure. You have a beer, too?" he asked hopefully. She used to have them all the time before but knowing her she might have thrown them out in spite. Waste of good beer, he already begrudged her.

"Yeah. I think yours are still here," she had put down Shay's things by the door and left him to put down Chip's as she went into the kitchen. He put them down and joined her out there. So many conversations in this room, he thought. "Yep, still got one," she said as she handed him a beer. She took out the left overs from their earlier meal and started to place them on plates. "You want it heated up?" He nodded with a shrug.

"Sure." She heated up their food keeping her back to him as she changed the plates. "You know," he started. He knew they had to have this talk and since they were all going out later he wanted to at clear a bit of the tension before they got drunk. If he didn't he'd act like a jerk, he just knew. One step forward, three back; that was the kind of drunk that he was. "I think," he didn't really know where this was going. "Tonight will be fun. Been ages since I spent time with Kurt. He bringing Blaine?" She shrugged.

"I don't know. I guess he will. They usually are inseparable when he's here in New York," she answered as she took out her own plate. Her stomach growled at the sight of food. She hadn't eaten all that much earlier with Puck and once her initial hunger was satisfied all she could think about was sleep. "And yeah, it'll be good to see both again. Been a while," she smiled as she kept her eyes on her plate balancing it with a glass for water. Puck picked up his own plate and followed her to the small table at the end of the kitchen and sat down with her.

"Where do you think we'll go?" She shrugged again as she took the first bite of her food eagerly. She chewed a few times before she answered him with her mouth still half full.

"I don't know. Maybe we'll go to Call Back. Kurt loves to go there to reminisce about our NYADA days. And then somewhere fancy or hip I'd think," she offered him a small smile before she forked in another mouthful. He nodded. Didn't sound too bad of a night out. He'd deal with the NYADA crowd for a while till they could go somewhere better. A bar would be good to him. Not somewhere too fancy but also not somewhere too low key if they had Blaine with them. "But we can't be out too late. We have to pick up the dogs tomorrow," she chirped and her eyes were shining with glee. "Don't wanna show up hung over and smell of last night." He grinned thinking of Sheila's face should someone like Rachel pull that stunt on her but ultimately rejected the idea afraid neither would walk out of there with their dogs. He nodded.

"Best not get totally smashed then." He however had a plan to at least get her tipsy. She was such a flirt when she was tipsy and it was part of his plan. Rachel chewed her food with a small smile playing on her lips and a far off look and he dug into his food as well letting the comfortable silence rest between them.

* * *

"You have to sing, Noah," she whined in his ear. "I love when you sing," she cooed. She was a little more than tipsy by now as the wine from dinner had easily flooded her smaller body and she was now insisting that he sang to the crowd at Call Back. Kurt grinned having already sung his song (some girl song from some even more girlish musical, of course. Next up most likely a duet with Blaine).

"You haven't sung yet," he argued. She merely giggled.

"I already know what I wanna sing. Besides the crowd here need some straight guy to get up there now and sing a real man's song of the great American songbook."

"Are you mocking the great American songbook, missy?" He deflected. She merely grinned.

"Nope and it suits you so get up there and sing some kick as rock, country or your own Jewish styled version of some other song. Just dooooo it, plleeaaassseeeeee!" Puck looked away from her pleading eyes up at the small stage where some clearly gay dude was giving "Electricity" a go. The guy wasn't bad, just too gay a song choice in Puck's opinion. Too many of those songs here tonight, he thought.

"Okay, you whiny sook." He got up and walked over to guy who added people to the list and with a grin he gave him his song choice. The guy frowned at first but then nodded with a knowing smile. He returned to his seat with a secretive smile refusing to let Rachel know what he was going to sing. He put his arm around the back of the seat letting it rest just inches behind Rachel. She scoffed when he wouldn't tell her what he was singing but he didn't let up, just smiled at her with a mysterious little smile at the side of this mouth. There were a few people in front of Puck till he had to get up and perform. He emptied his beer as he rose from the seat. Walking up the stage he felt her eyes on him as well as more than a few others. He didn't mind, too much. He knew he was a good singer still. Hopping up onto the small stage he took in the audience but settled on her as he adjusted the microphone to his height.

"Hi," he bit them with a tight smile." This song is for that my best friend." Never the excessive with words he looked over his shoulder to the band and smiled and the guy from before strummed his guitar slowly.

**"I'm gonna wear you down**

**I'm gonna make you see,**

**I'm gonna get to you**

**Your gonna give into me"**

He held her eyes with the intensity of the emotions he felt towards her trying to make her understand that he did love her, he did want her and most important he wasn't giving up on them.

**"I'm gonna start a fire**

**You're gonna feel the heat**

**I'm gonna burn for you**

**You're gonna melt for me.**

**Come on, come on**

**Into my arms**

**Come on, Come on**

**Give into me."**

She was blushing wildly now but her eyes were shining with tears of joy. It made him smile like an idiot and he knew it. However it didn't really matter much to him right now. That smile she was sending him was worth right about any humiliation he might suffer on account of singing to her like this with all of the hopeful Broadway kids right there listening and watching. Some pointing at Rachel and giggling, some filming him singing to her as well as Rachel's reaction. Pictures were taken of them as well. Every person in this room knew her. She was NYADA legendary Rachel Berry who'd made history at her time there as well as after. He knew this would be out the day after all over the small Broadway scene. He didn't care and from the look of Rachel's face, neither did she.

**"You're gonna take my hand**

**Whisper the sweetest words**

**And if you're ever sad**

**I'll make you laugh,**

**I chase the hurt**

**My heart is set on you**

**I don't want no one else**

**And if you don't want me,**

**I guess I'll be al by myself**

**Come on, come on**

**Into my arms,**

**Come on, come on**

**Give into me**

**I'll use my eyes to draw you in**

**Until I'm under your skin**

**I'll use my lips, I'll use my arms**

**Come on, come on,**

**Give into me, give into me, Give into me."**

* * *

**I don't know who owns that song but I got it from the soundtrack from the movie "Country Strong." If you haven't see it, it's brilliant :) **

**I plan on ending this story soon so next chapter will definitely be a lot more tense and spooky. **

**Please let me know what you think :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay so I took me a few days to read quite a bit - but not what you'd think I'd read... I took the time to re-read my own stories (and ofc I took time to read a lof of other stories as well, I even tried to read crossover, not my thing I guess) looking for some kind of inspiration and guess what? I found it: YOUR reviews! I also noticed that my story has 192 reviews (holy f…), 98 favorites (OMG!) and – I had to read that a few time – a staggering 247 followers! I can't believe it! Thank you ALL so much! Because you're all awesome, I've written a treat that took more than just a little out of me; I wrote a long smutty scene…I've NEVER written so much smut in one fic and it took me quite a bit of squirming to get it done, ha ha. I'm such a prude! :D But I figured you deserve it for staying with this slow moving story till now. If you don't like smut, skip the second part of the story - entirely. I let this chapter with fluffiness and smut stand alone – don't wanna taint it with creepiness (only a tiny bit of angst – still me writing, he he). But rest assure creepiness will come, muhahhhahaaaaa!**

**Also – should you be following Memory Lane, I'm re-writing its pre-quell, Stolen. Firstly correcting my huge amount of mistakes (I know what you suffer now…sorry! I do try to correct my mistakes but I have no beta *snifs*) but also rewriting it quite a bit, fixing parts I wasn't completely happy with first time around. I'm waiting to write more of Memory Lane till I've done that as I might want to change things up a bit and it would suck to re-write two stories at the same time. Also waiting to write more on Memory Lane, to make sure I finish this story first as I think you've all waited too long really on this story and I'm impressed you're still here – and happy that you are!**

**Without further ado, have at it! ;)And please don't slaughter me, smut and fluff is really hard for me -.- Trying to post it fast so I don't change my mind and take another 4 weeks to re-write the whole thing...**

* * *

**One Frog Too Many**

_Chapter 15_

**With all your Fears**

Rachel couldn't believe he'd sung that song for her! Her mind could barely wrap itself around it even as she stared at him, tears welling up in her eyes at the gesture and the sexy rasp of his voice that made her think of things that made her blush brightly. She was doing exactly what he was singing she'd do; giving into him, melting. She hated herself for being so easy but a day with him had weakened her defences and she felt paper-thin and exposed right here all eyes on them. It was out for the world to see now. The love he'd refused her for so long now plain in view all she had to do was let him in. Let him get his way – again. She bit her lip unable to contain the emotion nor act on it, fixed to the spot. She settled for watching and listening to him and once he'd let the final 'give into me' leave his lips, she averted her eyes from him as he thanked the room for listening. She didn't need to look at him to know he was quickly approaching them, she caught Kurt's eyes and he mimed 'go for it – now.' This was what she had wanted for so long, she should be thrilled but instead she didn't know how to react to it. She had sustained the fantasy of 'one day' for so long that she'd stopped believing that the one day would actually come. It had been like a baby's blanket to warm her at night when she felt alone and miserable. Sensing him close to her she forced herself to look up at him from under her lashes. He was smiling but not his usual confident smile but a soft and vulnerable one. He had gone out on a limb and she was now the judge of his act of bravery. She held the power and it scared her. It reversed the roles of their complicated dynamic. He held out his hand to her.

"Come with me?" She looked at Kurt and Blaine who were both swooning on her behalf. If she wanted to avoid this they'd be little to no help at all as they stared at the two of them gooey eyed and gushing like school girls. Rachel was sure they were already planning the wedding and baby names. She took his hand and the whole room erupted with ovations. Rachel blushed even deeper – if that was even possible as she already felt she was a burning shade of crimson. She however couldn't contain her smile as she got to her feet and followed him outside to the street, the now cooling air helping her flushed skin back to a pale pink. He kept walking a good way down the street to make sure they were well away from the bar. He wanted her alone for this and he also knew he'd have to put words to his actions now. Walking a bit gave him a little time to consider what he would say to her. Finally he stopped and turned to face her. Her face flushed, albeit now less than when he'd offered her his hand, and her eyes still teary with emotion. He hated her tears, which he found a bit ironic since he caused a good share of them to fall.

"I," he started but stopped himself. This wasn't about him; it was about her. "You are the most important person in my life." She finally met his eyes biting her lips worriedly. She looked like the schoolgirl he imagined Finn had been the first one to kiss. All jitters and nerves as the crush she'd wanted to be with was now finally admitting his feelings for her. "I want you in it – all the time. Not just," he pulled her closer to him. "Not just as my friend. I don't know where this will lead but I know that you're the one for me. The only one that mean anything." He wasn't ready for 'I love you,' it was just too damn scary to tell her. "The only one I lie awake thinking about at night. The only one that made time apart torture…"

The final brick of her stonewall of defences fell to the ground with a clatter as she hiccupped an inaudible and strange groan. Her tongue refused to let her talk, her brain was swimming in watery fear and happiness and her hands were shaking so hard she couldn't even grab him by the sides of his face and kiss him. Besides, she later reasoned, he was supposed to kiss her, not her him. He looked confused afraid that she finally had the mental breakdown Santana had warned him in high school she was bound to have at some point. She swayed and he quickly grabbed her, pulling her to him to steady her, worried she might fall over or pass out.

"You okay? Rach? You look a little-" she shook her head at him and the tears broke the barrier of her eye and she buried her face in his chest unable to bare her feelings for him to see. He instinctively closed his arms around her and kissed the top of her head as he gently rocked her in his arms. He wasn't sure this was good or if this meant he was in with her but he figured she wasn't angry with him since he was now holding her to him. He let her sob till she seemed to pull herself together, raising her head to look up at him, he saw raw anger in her dark eyes mixed with arousal.

"You're an idiot," she stated with her usual strength. It almost made him smile at her. "You, you," she stopped as if to find a word hard or long enough to express what she thought he was. He debated if he'd even understand it. "Could have just told me."

"I tried," he hastily argued. "In the elevator today. If Kurt hadn't been there I would have told you." She let her arms slip around him and felt a tingle of shivers run up his spine by her mere touch. Since when did that happen? She offered him a smile that showed all her insecurities. "Besides you secretly loved that I sang to you," he brought up his hand to rest on her chin as she tried to cover up her smile. She had loved it. It had been the perfect song for them. He stroked her cheek softly with his thumb erasing her tears. She could feel her body react to his touch now that the shock of this was dying down replaced by expectation of where he would take this. She shivered from excitement and angled her head just the tiniest bit to allow him to kiss her. Inviting him to take the next step. It was the slowest descent of a kiss she'd ever had to wait for. She could feel his breath on her lips getting closer, his ragged breaths mixing with her own shallow ones. Time did stand still for them both hesitating to break the line of friendship and blur it with want, lust, sex and love. He placed his lips on hers so lightly she would barely even call it a kiss, hesitant but she felt the fire behind it. He had to be sure she wanted this, had to know she wasn't playing him along. She though it was odd. It should be her feeling hat way, shouldn't it? She captured his lower lip between her own in a slight possessive move and softly suckled on it. It seemed to be all the encouragement needed and with a groan, he tightened his grip on her face, cradled her neck angling her more for the kiss. He kissed her full-mouthed skipping tenderness and he let his tongue trace her lower lip hungrily. A hunger never felt before starved him and the only one that would satisfy him wasn't close enough to him. He pulled at her hip wanting to feel more or her and she opened her mouth to him allowing him access. She wanted two things at the same time; increase the kiss heated by his closeness and touch but also she wanted it to be slower, to savour it. To make their first kiss be about love and tenderness and not about lust and the burning want that send shivers down her spine making her thighs tingle with anticipation. Her body felt like it was on fire rolling form the pit of her stomach round to every muscle starting fires readying her body of what she was sure would come. She bit down lightly on his lower lip when he pulled his tongue back and he chuckled at her possessive groan as he pulled back from her breathlessly. His eyes sparkling dark with arousal.

"Wow," he rasped. She smiled and placed a wanton kiss at the side of his mouth. She wanted to keep kissing, to get lost in him. She didn't want to stop 'doing' because she knew she'd go back to thinking and that would most likely let her fears, worries and all the reasons why this was a stupid idea return. He kissed her back covering half of her mouth but she sensed he didn't want to make out right here. But she did. She rose to her toes and captured his lips again. He kissed her back nuzzling her neck but the heat of the first kiss had slipped away. "Rach," he mumbled against her attempts to persuade him. "As much as I love this, I think we should get out of here. Go somewhere more," he grinned and playfully moved his mouth to her neck. "Private," he breathed against her and even if the last thing she wanted to do was stop kissing him, he did have a point. They couldn't stand there and make out like horny teens.

"Mmm," she moaned as he nipped at her throat again unable to stop himself. He realized he shouldn't have started to kiss her neck as his senses were overwhelmed with her. It was like a drug he had known was the most addictive all along and now that he gave into it – to her – he couldn't get enough, clouding his judgement and guiding his actions towards recklessness and abandon of reason. He needed more and he needed it right now. He inwardly begged her to stop him, push him away and be the voice of reason. She entangled her hand in his hair pulling him from her as she gasped for air.

"Private," she managed in a half moan and he nodded as he locked eyes with her. His imagination was running wild with all the things he wanted to do to her, for her and with her. Holding on to his hand she started to walk back to the bar to get their coats and her handbag. He stopped her before they went in and stole a kiss from her eliciting a gigglish moan from her. Entering the bar they quickly went over to the table where Kurt and Blaine still were but had been joined by some of the students from NYADA. Rachel sighed knowing this would take more time than she felt like giving at this point. But coming to Call Back meant she had to deal with and be nice to them, act like the star that she was. These were the kids that could end up writing the next play she wanted to be in, a song she wanted for a show or just the next colleague she had to work with. Or, should they not make it in the business, fans to adore her and buy tickets to see her shows. Being rude wasn't an option. She plastered on a smile as they reached the table.

"Oh, you're back," Kurt smirked at them. "You still have to sing," he quickly injected before she had the chance to say they were heading home. Puck came up behind her standing so close she could feel the toned muscles of his chest, stomach and something just for her. She was about to protest when one of the kids spoke up with an enthused smile.

"You have to sing. Please. I've heard so much about you but never heard you sing live," she threw stares at her friends and they nodded eagerly with pleading eyes.

"Sing for us, babe," Puck growled lowly in her ear. "Or them. Just get to it so I can drag you out of here." She turned her head to peer at him as much as she could without turning. He was smiling with mischievous eyes. "You can't come here and not sing, Ms Berry," he grinned. "So go give them what they want." He kissed her cheek and moved away from her to sit down next to Kurt who scooted in so there was enough room for Puck but not for Rachel. She narrowed her eyes at Puck but then she let a smile break the stare and walked up to the stage where a boy of about 17 was singing a Michael Jackson song. She didn't know what to sing now. She'd known before Puck had sung to her and kissed her like the world was about to end but now? She was blank. She ransacked her mind for songs. She could always sing Don't Rain on my Parade but it seemed a little old. That was Rachel Berry in High School, this was Rachel Berry Broadway actress and writer. She smiled as she looked at the piano and an idea came to mind. She'd give them what they wanted. The song ended and the guy turned to her with a great smile.

"Glad I didn't have to go after you," he grinned. "Give it up for Rachel Berry." He handed her the mic jumping off the stage. She smiled politely as she stepped up. Taking in the room she was as always taken back with adoration and expectation of the people looking at her. Even if she'd known all along she'd make it, it still took her by surprise when she stood like this able to see the faces of people about to listen to her sing.

"Thank you. I liked your song choice," she called after the guy who'd found his way back to his seat. "I had a plan of what I wanted to sing but then," she threw Puck a shy smile. "My best friend here changed that. Can't really follow his song with anything to match. So," she took in a deep breath and smiled. "I've decided to sing a completely new song from my upcoming musical. The song's called Braved. I just wanna borrow the piano," she smiled at the guy behind the piano and he got up so she could take up the seat. "So here we go…"

* * *

He bit her neck and then blew softly on the spot to soothe the aching mark forming under his soft lips. She moaned breathlessly as she arched her body to meet his seeking more contact than he was offering. He liked to tease her even with his own lust flaring through his body right now spurred on by her moans and grinding her body to his. But nothing could dissuade him from wanting her completely at his control; he wanted and needed to hear her beg for him. He suckled at her earlobe and she mewled at him wrapping a leg over his hip to draw him to her grinding her pelvis to his, drawing a growl from him. He kissed over her cheek to find her lips, sucking her lower lip into his mouth before plunging his tongue against hers fighting her for dominance. He knew he'd win; she was pudding under him already begging with her body even if her delicious little mouth didn't form the words, he knew she was. His mission was to drive her completely crazy. Knowing her he knew it'd be easy; she had no patience or self-control when she was this close to what she wanted. Reckless abandon was her thing. Passion her language of love. Although he had to give it to her; 7 years and then the addition 2 months for him to come crawling did speak to her ability to be patient. But at the time he'd not been even trying to drive her crazy – he was now!

She tangled her fingers on his short hair pulling him impossible closer. "Noah…" she breathed out when he let go of her lips to attack the other side of her throat with feverish kisses. He stilled his kisses to let her speak. "Too many," she groaned when she couldn't hold back from grinding herself against him. "Clothes," she managed to form the last word but the airiness to her voice spoke of her clouded mind. He sat back up and pulled her with him, supporting her back as he rose. Once up he pulled at her dress. She wiggled so the short garment came up over her hips and he could yank it off her. He tossed it to the side and had she not been this turned on, she would have scolded him for throwing her garment like that but at the moment she didn't care or even notice. She had set to unbuttoning his shirt thanking God he'd only done up about halt showing off his t-shirt under it. He let her do it, button by button, too slow, even if he'd preferred to just take it off over his head, but he found he liked the determined expression on her face in the intimate attempt to undress him. Her brow furrowed in concentrated frustration at the slow work of her fingers. She finally got the last one free of its restraint and pushed the garment off his shoulders letting her hands linger on his arms before she freed him. He could see a thought occur as the skirt sat across his lower back holding his hands from her. He stowed the information away for later as he'd make sure to make good use of it against her. Who would have thought she'd like to be tied up or tie him up? Rachel Berry clearly had grown up…

His thoughts returned to her fingers sliding up over his stomach letting her fingers and the palm of her hands press over his heated skin feeling every chiselled muscles and seeking to know every spot. Once the t-shirt had joined her dress and his shirt, she leaned forward to kiss his stomach as that was the highest point she could reach from her position between his legs, he rised on his knees to make room for the clothes to be removed. He let her kiss a trail of wet kisses down his abdomen following the faint path of hair that let her lips to the top of his jeans.

Her small fingers were on his belt buckle before he could stop her and with deft hands she opened his jeans slowly as she looked up at him with a cheeky grin. She really wasn't the innocent girl he had imagined in his mind. This was a grown woman and not the blushing schoolgirl he still had her picked out as. He did however find this version of her much more intriguing and for the time being he was happy to let her uncover him. As she pushed down his jeans her eyes snapped to his groin; clearly she'd expected him to wear boxers and now she sat face to face with his erection standing out towards her proudly. He couldn't contain a laugh at her face but she still took her time to leave his cock with her eyes. "See something you like?" Her eyes met his briefly and then returned to his erection and this time her eyes seemed to measure it and mull over if she really did like it or not. "Hey!" He said wounded pride written all over his face till her face broke into a teasing smile and she let her tongue dart out and lick the tip of him. She didn't fore any further contact and he hissed at her wanting both more and to enjoy the slow play she was putting on just for him.

She moved her head slightly to the side and flattened her tongue against the side of his cock, moving to the underside and back up to the tip taking her time as she teased his string.

"God woman, you'll be the death of me, won't you?" She didn't answer him but merely looked up, a smile playing on her face before she wrapped her lips fully around him. He had wanted this to be about her and just her, figuring time would allow for more to come his way. But under no circumstances would he pull away from her now; her lips stretched around his now throbbing erection, her tongue swirling around the tip as she sucked lightly. The image was one he felt he'd take with him to the grave and he groaned at her as she slowly let him slide further into her soft warm mouth. Her tongue was doing things he couldn't imagine and whens she pulled back and let him slip for her mouth, he almost growled at the loss of contact. She didn't let him wait long before she wrapped her small hand around him and while slowly pumping him, she wrapped her lips around him again and again. He had been hard before she even touched him and it didn't take her long to work him to near brink. He closed his eyes and flexing his jaws achingly hard, he held on picturing little dying kittens, eldery toothless homeless ladies...

He didn't want her to stop but he didn't want to loose his shit in her mouth either. He had a reputation to live up to and a want to please her. How had she turned the table on him so easily? He gently pushed her away from him by putting a hand on her shoulder. She let him slip for her mouth with a grin that told him she very well knew she was pretty fucking awesome at doing that.

"I knew that mouth of yours wasn't just for ridiculously long words," he offered her grin before he leaned over her and unfastened her bra. Her small but perfectly round breast slowly came free as he kissed her shoulder and slid down the straps over her slender arms. She moaned softly as he pushed her down shifting his body down to align it with hers. He threw the bra over the side of the bed to the growing pile of clothes and attached his mouth to a peaked nipple, earning him an arch of her body to deepen the contact between them. "I love that you're so responsive," he murmured against her but before she could form any words he sucked her nipple into his mouth and using his teeth to grace the sensitive bud, he pulled another and very loud moan from her followed by a whimper. He tweaked her other nipple earning him another moan and she wiggled her left leg free from under him, spreading her legs wide for him. She tried to raise her body to him to seek out contact to the need growing between her legs. Instead all she got was a hand on her hips holding her down. He chuckled against her soft flesh as she made an unintelligent sound of dismay. She tangled her fingers in his hair again grasping for some control but he wasn't giving her even an ounce. She had to wait. He let go of her nipple moving swiftly on to the other giving it the same treatment and she met him with the same want of contact fighting against his hand on her. She scraped her nails over his scalp a littler harder than before and pulled at his hair.

"No fair," she finally breathed. "I gave you what you wanted." Her words were slurred but filled with the determined want her hips were conveying. He simply laughed against her and let go. He kissed his way back up to her ear.

"Who ever said I play fair?" He kissed the sensitive spot behind her ear but she turned her head to look at him with hooded eyes filled with fiery lust and will. "But trust me," he kissed the side of her mouth. "It'll be so much better my way."

Her body was reacting to him like it had a will of its own completely cut off from her brain and she found the lack of thinking surprisingly freeing. She let her body guide her, let him set her on fire and tease her. He had responded to her lips around his cock the exact way she wanted, even surprising herself with the easy of performing the act. Not that she'd never before but this was Noah. She should be a bundle or jittery nerves, afraid to fail to live up to his standard. But he didn't let her. Should a thought try to worm its way rise above her desire, it was pushed down by his tongue moving from her mouth to her neck, biting and nipping, tickling her. Her skin was burning against his mouth and she was unsure of how he could stand the temperature. It didn't seem to bother him. He kissed the hollow of her neck, licked the sweat forming as she was trying to keep still, trying to let him control the situation. Letting him lead at the loss of coherent thought and focus. She was pure passion and desire as he again found her nipple and grating his teeth over the overly sensitive skin, she moaned out, pulling his hair. He didn't allow her to rise to meet him with her hips, his hand finding its former hold on her, pinning her to the mattress. She didn't know how much she'd stand of this if he didn't let her connect with him soon. She needed to feel him against her, feel the full forced contact of their bodies, be weighed down by his much bigger frame. She groaned and grasped at the words to make him understand but when his other hand slid down over her abdomen and skimmed the top of her panties, she lost the ability to even think words. All her mind seemed able to do was feel his hands on her, feel the intense arousal. She wiggled to get his hand where she wanted it, make him understand without her words at her disposal. He rewarded her with retracting his hand from her and she growled in frustration.

"No-" he pushed past the fabric and finally his hand was on her, parting her folds seeking contact with her core. She snapped for air filling her lounges one gulp at a time. God, it had been so long since any one had touched her like this. She rotated her hips and he loosened his grip on her hips to let her. He let her show him what she liked as he let go of her nipple to look at them. To look at her. She tipped her hips upwards, he let his fingers follow her body to her entrance and smiled as she asked for what she couldn't say. He coated his finger with her wetness and slowly let one longer finger slide into her slick heat. She clutched at his hair and panted leaving him wondering if she'd have enough air when she'd finally come.

"Nghh," she finally managed to say as he placed his thumb on her clit. It was driving her mad and she found herself drifting towards the edge faster than she'd have liked. But there was nothing she could to fight against it as his skilled hands brought her to edge and pushed her over. Her breaths quickened and Noah realized too late what was going on. She convulsed around his finger and lifted her body off the mattress in an arch as a guttural sound left her, resounding off the walls. It was a deliciously feminine raw sound. He liked it better than any other sound in the world, he decided.

"Did you just come off that?" He said impressed with himself and with her to let go so easily. She didn't answer him but lay with her eyes closed, panting with a sated smile on her lips. He let her come down from her high idly letting his thumb stroke her causing her to spasm a few times much to his delight. She was so responsive he could barely believe it. He had a feeling she was a person to lay full abandon to her senses once in the throws of passion but he'd always figured that she'd be held back by her need to control everything and by her prudishness. But boy had he been wrong! Finally she opened her eyes to look at him.

"Yes," she said with a low voice. He smiled and leaned down to kiss her affectionately. He pushed at her panties as he rolled to the side of her and she raised her legs to allow him to pull them down. Tossing the final barrier of cloth between them to the floor, her rolled on top of her, languishing the feel of her body under him. She readily wrapped a leg over him, drawing him close to her. He wanted to enter her but there was a matter of consequence first.

"Protection?" He asked rubbing himself over her clit relishing in her look of want reflected on her face. She blinked.

"I'm…" she stopped as he poked at her entrance. "Drawer," she said with urgency. He would have found her lack of control funny, had he not been almost unable to contain himself. He reached for the drawer and fumbling around for a few second he felt the foil package under his finger and picked it up. He tore at the wrapping with his teeth and sat up. He quickly rolled it on with experienced hands, not caring where the wrapping landed. He raised his body to his knees and taking himself in his hand, he guided himself into her waiting heat. She was tight and whens she moved away from him, he stopped for a moment to let her adjust. He wasn't exactly a little boy. He leaned down to kiss her.

"Sorry," he whispered. Her eyes found his as she slowly, ever so fucking slowly, raised her hips to let him slide all the way in. It was excruciatingly slow and it took all the love her held for her not to slam into her. He didn't for the world want to hurt her but he was at the end of his control. Her orgasm on his hand had him reeling and hurting to try and hold back. She kissed him again, tender and slow telling him to be careful. Telling him she wanted this, too. As much as him. He took the time to kiss her, letting his tongue play with hers. He started to pull back slowly. She didn't protest and he set a slow rhythm driving them both crazy, filling her fully almost, but only almost, to point of being painful. He knew he'd not last forever but he wanted to hear her moan his name. He let himself pick up the pace, feeling her clench around him.

"More," she breathed as she bit his shoulder, raking her nails over his back. He didn't need encouragement of any kind, only her permission. He picked up the pace, slamming into her faster and faster unable to contain himself, urged on by her moans and sighs. He stopped worrying if he was hurting her when she threw her head back and clung to him. It was the most beautiful picture of her and he abandoned his plan of her coming again, letting go with a growl. He'd make up for it later, he silently promised.

"Rachel," he managed to call her name in her ear, burying his face in her neck, breathing heavily as he spilled himself into her in uncontrolled spasms.

They lay still, merely breathing as their bodies calmed down, heart rates returned to normal and sweat started to chill. When she shivered, he lifted his head and pulled from her. She smiled up at him with love written all over her face. He had never felt happier, he thought.

* * *

He'd fallen asleep fast, cuddling her to him in a possessive hug, her bare back against his naked chest, his arms around her and his breaths on the back her neck. She hadn't found sleep. With her brain no longer filled with passion and her thought drowned in his touch, her logical mind returned haunting her, chiding her with thoughts of doubts. Would he stay? Was this more than just a fling? Was he just testing her out? Nothing he had done should have set these thoughts into her mind. She should be happy but their past spoke louder than any one day of wooing her. Sure he'd missed her but did that mean he'd stay around for the long haul? She knew she loved him more than anyone she'd ever let herself love. She used to give her love freely and openly but Broody and Finn had ruined that. She was guarded now and even more with Noah. He had run all over her heart for so long, ignored the feelings he knew she had, even told her she was silly for having them in the first place. Two months and now he was here, in her bed, gloriously naked and even her persistent mind couldn't deny that the sex had blown her mind. Twice. He'd handed her five orgasms, made love to her with a feverish need and want for her and not once pulled away or made her think this was just about sex. Why was she lying here doubting him then, tormenting herself? He moaned in his sleep and rolled onto his back leaving her free to follow or not.

She scooted away from him, feeling bare and exposed. She sat up and hugged herself. She'd never felt this naked, this scared, she realized. She was scared out of her mind. Pulling her legs up she hugged them to her body, laying her chin on her arms. What would happen if he discovered he didn't want all this? What if her borderline insane personality would chase him away? Tears sprung to her eyes before she could even stop them and she knew the answer to her question. She'd fall apart. She loved him with every bone in her body. She wanted him to help her raise their children but what if remembered all the reasons he'd held back for the last 7 years? It would more than break her heart. She sniffed unable to contain the burden of such a potential pain. He held a power over her she hadn't counted on when she'd given in. What if … ?

"Hey baby," he called to her softly but she still jumped and tried to cover her tears before he saw. He sat up and a kiss to her shoulder told her it was in vain, he's heard her. "Why the tears?" He asked concerned but still hazy from sleet. She shook her head unable to even form the words out loud. What if her fears gave him the idea he hadn't thought of? "Hey, I'm right here." He wrapped his arms around her. "Don't cry. Please." He put his head on her shoulder as she'd lowered her head in shame. He let her regain a minimum of composure before he pushed for an answer again. "What it is, Rach?" His voice was so tender, filled with concern for her she couldn't tell him she'd doubted him…

She turned in his arms allowing herself to seek out the comfort she needed. She'd needed him for so long. He let her to move to sit between his legs, wrapping her legs around his waist but looking down letting her hair shield her face from him, hiding the emotions.

"Look at me, princess," he calmly begged her. Why was she so sad all of the sudden? Did she have a nightmare? She in pain? He had to know. She raised her eyes as he pushed her hair back from her face, taking her face in his hands. She looked so frail and small it broke his heart. "What is it?" She bit her lip and closed her eyes from a moment pressing another tear from her eyes that had been swimming on the brink unable to fall as it hadn't grown heavy enough. It trickled down her cheek, over the back of his hand and he followed its descent before her voice broke the silence.

"I," she finally spoke, her voice hoarse. "I just couldn't stop thinking that," she pressed her lips together and the sides of her mouth pulled down. "What if you…" She searched his face willing him to understand. He didn't. "For so long we've been dancing around this," she let him know she meant them as she let it hang unsaid. He was starting to get the train of thought she was on. "I'm scared," she finally let out, shoulders sagging. "That you'll remember I'm too demanding, too high strung, want everything too much, too-" he cut her off with a laugh. He knew laughing at her very real fears wasn't the best reaction but given the situation, he did feel she was being more than a little silly. Her eyes hardened and she threw him a wounded glare. "Don't laugh."

"But," he contained himself. "I already know all that about you, babe." He lifted her face to his, pulling her to him for a soft kiss. "I never had a problem with your personality. I love the person you are." He realised saying he loved her wasn't as scary as he'd thought. "I love you. Everything about you."

* * *

**So I did it! I wrote smut...not sure how I feel about but I at least hope you enjoyed it?**


End file.
